Hotline RWBY: Dementia of a sociopath
by papern00b451
Summary: Everyone around him died by his hands, everyone and him himself died in a fire. Now, Richard decides to pay a little visit to 'him' one last time and warns him of a test he's going to face. To test his mentality and the blood lust around him. Thinking of what he's seeing and the violence he is going to start.
1. Chapter 1: A visit

**To RemnusPast in chapter 18…challenge accepted. I guess? So here's your promise.**

* * *

[Hotline RWBY: Dementia of a sociopath]

 **[December 28** **th** **, 1991, 16:40-Florida, Miami]**

Blood…blood is all I can see. The walls everywhere covered in crimson liquid, the corpses of my foes stain on my graveled cell. Questioning of why I am here? How many kill counts I have. Asking if I like killing them and staining my own hands in their own blood…giving them zero mercy.

Their questions are all true. I have no reasons of doing it and no regret of why I do it…no justification, just madness.

I have no regrets of murdering those who get in my way…

I have no remorse when they ask me to spare them if they have nothing for me…

I have no reasons of why I'm doing it and zero justification of why I do it…

There is, only just madness…and I'm in somewhere in Miami, somewhere inside a prison cell…why am I here and rotting away exactly?

Tapping my fingers to pass the time, the corpses on the floors whispering to me, asking me to do more deviant things in this prison…stain more blood, raise my kill count. That sounds like a good idea actually.

 _ ***Creeeak***_

Who is it and what this person…BEARD!

Turning to my old friend where we fought back in Hawaii against those commie bastards. The walls around me are gray and it looks like I am in a prison cell. The walls and the floor are covered in stone. Can't remember what I was doing before. Why I am in a prison, why I can't remember before?

Staring to my Lieutenant who saved my ass in the power plant before it can blow our ass up, his brown beard grown big and he still wore his glasses back at Hawaii along wearing a police officer uniform as I presumably believe he's working here.

Although Beard isn't really his name though, I didn't ask his real name exactly and I wonder what it is?

"Hey bud, you seem to stress out in the prison. Yeah I know, drop the soap and you probably be someone's prison bitch. I know it's tough for you to be here. But I got something to relieve your stress while you're here. It's on the house."

Handing something to me on his right palm that looks like a rubber ball wrapped around in his fingers. I gladly accepted my old friend's offer as he places the ball in my palm of my right hand. Knowing Beard wouldn't leave my side at all.

Looking down at the ball and rubbing it in my hand. I turn my head up and my friend Beard is gone, replaced by someone I know that it said it'll leave me be permanently…as my eyes seared to its face. Where his eyes are non-existent, only a void to look inside, and a face of a chicken of the first mask I wore…

Richard…

Looking around here, I am now suddenly in this dark, ominous room with a large wooden table in the center of this room. With no doors, no windows, and varieties of corpses sitting on their chairs surrounded the table near me. Only I and Richard are sitting down…with a projector on the table facing me.

The people who are sitting near me…died in many horrific variations, one who looks like a redneck got shot in the head. An actor I think I known him, have bullet wounds riddled in his body. A group of five who are wearing animal masks that they look like they can be affiliated with the organization that I joined up with, died in very gruesome deaths. Two who look like are Russian mobsters and seeing those two Russians makes me angry. With one with his legs ripped and bleeding, another got his head bashed to a pulp as his pink brain matter spilling out.

The rest…are skeletons and seared in smoke.

The only ones here who are not dead are me and Richard. As I'm sitting opposite to Richard on this ragged, worn out wooden chair. Facing directly to Richard as 'its' wearing the same clothing that I wore before.

" _Looks like we meet again…when I said we part ways, it appears you and I, are not done yet here to do a change of fate."_ Hearing its raspy, dark voice spoke onto me, what does he…or it mean by that?

" _You are wondering why I'm still here and questioning why I am still here that I said I'll leave you be. It appears that statement is false of what I said. It appears someone…some people are not dead here. Some copycats who idolized you, people who are involve with you, and the gang you'd joined are not done with. It appears to be a test for you. A test of your fans, those people you have influence,_ along with _**you**_ to be solved by yourself _…if you and they are worthy to live there, you and they continue to live…if some can't. Well, the inevitable comes and cannot avoid their unfortunate fate that comes to them."_

What do you mean?

" _A change of fate."_ Richard answered my incomplete question nonchalantly and the projector facing me lit up. A flash of light searing through my skin and see my skeleton hands burn up to ashes.

When the light faded…there is only darkness. Then…I see light again.

* * *

 **Are you happy RemnusPast...:C Also, I can't make an angry emote for this site for some reason.**


	2. Chapter 2: cognitive degradation

**Well…that's quick, here's part two. Also I might write some parts in the 'Requiem of the Fans' story section that Jacket's encounter...although a illusion of the past. Later, he'll encounter 'some' people.**

* * *

 **[Month: unknown, year: unknown-Emerald forest]**

Opening my eyes, I only see a sky blue above me and the green leaves breezing through me. I felt my head's being covered by something. Touching the object that's covering my face…it is my rooster mask that I first got when I join the 50 blessings. By telling from touching its soft feathers, a cone like beak, and the rubber crown atop of my head. It's indeed my mask I first got from my apartment.

Staring down to my body, I see I'm wearing my old jersey jacket and my jeans that I wore before with my hands covered in bandages.

Looking in front of me on the grassy green ground is a neon purple backpack with a red circle and horizontal three red lines painted across in the back. A symbol of the organization of the 50 blessings that I believe I joined in.

Besides the backpack is an Uzi laying near right of the backpack. Which the submachine gun is painted in different neon colors and the 50 blessings symbol painted in the top side of the Uzi.

To the left of the backpack is a simple construction hammer…simple but yet efficient on breaking some skulls if I want something to die near me.

Turning my head to look around my surroundings slowly, it looks like I am in a forest…feels like I'm in Hawaii all over again.

Seeing there's no one owning these items in front of me. I snag the backpack and I felt something heavy inside. to check out what it is, I open it up to see a pile of Uzi Magazines, a tape recorder, and a note.

Dropping the bag, I open the note and held the recorder in my right hand as I read the unfolded paper.

" _You are on your own now and it seems you have trouble speaking to others to do your…condition. So here is a recorder. No need to replace tapes. Just press and think what you are thinking. Also, you can have these items on the ground."_

 _-A friend_

How does he or she know that I can't exactly speak ever since I lost-what did I lost?

Looking down at the recorder and think what I think as I press play.

" **Wha** _t do I *skreek* t_ hi _n_ _ **k**_ _?"_ When I heard the tape playing in my hand of the recording, I'm somehow surprise that this thing can read my mind along using chopped up voices to say what I exactly I am thinking about.

Who made this? Who gave me these supplies?

"WhO **mA** _de_ Thi _s? Who_ Ga _vE ME These supplies?"_ Pressing play while what I am thinking and it exactly say what I am thinking.

Seeing this recorder will be useful and the note clarifies me that these items are now mine for the taking. I place the straps of the backpack on my shoulders and feeling the weight of the magazines on my back. Putting my recorder in my left pocket jeans if I ever encounter someone within the woods or in civilization to talk with, I held my Uzi in my right hand and my hammer in my left to prepare do murder someone who decides to be a jackass with me.

Feeling the wind breezing through my body, I let my instinct tell me where I should go, what I should murder, and what do I do to kill someone who is a threat to me.

Walking inside the woods as I feel some hours passed by and it felt endless. I stopped when I suddenly saw gray static flicker in my eyes briefly, then…I saw something from a distance.

In the distance while I am in some bushes, I see five people wearing animal heads assaulting on some weird looking bears and wolves that have black fur including some exoskeleton pieces attached to their skins.

The five people look like the five people from the table that died…but they are not dead in my sight.

One who is wearing the tiger head is doing the most damage and it's only him doing the slaughtering. The rest near him…well, doing nothing much. As his fist made contact with one of the wolves' skull. Its entire head had been obliterated with its skull fragments scattered in the ground, its brain and flesh matter painted on the grass. Then the tiger headed man then continues his killing spree as his fist made contact to another wolf skull and the brutal, bloody cycle continues.

While watching this scene, my eyes starting to get a little twitchy as static immediately came and interrupted what I am seeing in my eyes again.

When the static fades away in my eyes, they were instantly gone in my view.

What was that and who are those people?

Dropping my hammer on the ground and rubbing my eyes under my mask of what I just saw if it's an illusion or not of what I am seeing.

Seeing they're not there anymore, I safety presume they're just an illusion here as I proceed to grab my hammer on the ground.

 _ ***HOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLL!***_ It looks like I may encounter some wolves here of this unknown forest I am in.

Hearing that a bloodbath is coming very soon here. I put on my CQC stands and place my hammer under my right arm that holds the Uzi, tracking where the howls coming from in complete precision as its coming to left of me, as my knowledge with the Ghost Wolves is returning back to my head and ready to euthanize some dogs to be put down here.

Put when they appeared in my sights…they're not wolves. It is worst; they…are…fucking… **RUSSIANS!**

As my vision turning red and the sight of these commie soldiers popping out in my view, snarling and drooling like animals from their mouths makes me want to tear them apart!

Hearing one commie soldier howl like an animal he is in his dirty army outfit. He snarled and came to me in all fours. As when this commie got close, I bashed his skull wide open at the side of his head where the steel head of the hammer then decimate the entirety of this commie's skull including his bits of his brain were spilling out!

Hearing all the commies that surrounding my escape point as they all howl to each other in uncertainty, they're beginning to become pussies and it's time to fucking strike against these red menaces!

* * *

 **[THE DEVIANT]**

 _The_ _ **thing**_ _finished punching the trees, finished breaking some rocks into pebbles, killing couple of wanderers who are weak to it. It needed more. It needed more to fuel its blood lust state to show the tiger headed being who its master is. The will do murder the thing at all cost. Even sacrificing its kin and brethren, man, Faunus, or beast alike, it needed all the bloodshed it gets to practice its killings and the knowledge it learns from the creature of BLOOD LUST!_

 _Then it heard something…something more brutal than the Tiger!_

 _The creature walked in two legs to mimic the human who murdered its pack. As it hid under the shroud of the bushes that's more devastating than the tiger headed man, it is the rooster's doings._

 _It then stopped and watched to witness this new creature…the rooster. The deviant didn't felt the human's aura with the Rooster mask within him. But it felt the_ **MADNESS** _driving inside of the Rooster's emotions as his attack style is very different of the Tiger. As the Rooster_ _ **TEAR**_ _them apart with only a gun and a hammer!_

The cock then fiercely threw his hammer behind his right shoulder as the construction appliance smashed a direct hit on the center of the Beowulf's skull. As the Beowulf who was charging behind the human in a rooster mask, the hammer entirely destroyed the Beowulf's upper skull where its skeletal fragments and bits of its brain went flying out!

The Rooster charge in without a sound coming from his mouth as it hold its brethren's right arm and kicked the Beowulf in the center of its chest while ripping away its right arm by the Rooster's deadly strength as it now spraying his gun onto its Beowulf brethren as the sound of bullets riddling its entire torso.

 _The Deviant is intrigued by this new creature and the new knowledge it saw. It is a very different type blood lust…it's not mayhem it is feeling, no…It is MADNESS it is feeling!_

As the Rooster man was currently distracted of savagely shooting and torturing the Beowulf on the ground with bullets and gunshots humming in the air, two Beowolves charging in besides him, ready to strike to avenge their three fallen brethren!

The Rooster notices their attack. It then rolled up front as the two wolves cleaved and decapitated each other from a friendly miss as their heads rolled on the ground.

 _Five more to go around him and the Deviant will judge if his stronger than the tiger._

He then raised his Uzi at the rest of the Beowolves. When he pressed the trigger, there is no bullets flying out but a click, made the Rooster very mad.

Seeing the wolves have an opportunity to assault now! The five charge in all fours and ready to swipe their claws to cleave the walking chicken.

Then misfortune came upon the five wolfs as time around them slow down.

One wolf tried to flank him behind the Rooster but the Rooster caught the wolf first as his left hand pierced through his chest and ripped out its presumably be heart. The second wolf was in front of the Rooster ready to cleave him. But the Rooster rolled under it when the wolf tries to pounce on the chicken. But the chicken pounces the wolf first as it grabs its neck and ferociously tear its head off with its spine still attached as it came off!

Third wolf tried to swipe its two claws at him. But the Rooster charge in front first and snap its neck up front without any hint of fear radiating out from him. Only insanity that the Deviant felt and indulging the chicken's blood thirst coming off of him. The blood it tasted is more potent than the Tiger. It wants to see **MORE!**

The forth then tried running in circle to distract the chicken while the fifth tried to claw him at the left side of the masked being. But the two of wolves' plan failed. As the chicken callously kick the forth wolf's right hind leg, hearing a nasty snap ringing in the forest. As the forth fell to the dirt ground still alive, the fifth wolf wasn't so lucky.

The fifth wolf look down to see the rooster is sticking both hands inside its stomach area and upper chest area. As the chicken tear wide open its torso as its organs fell to ground and the wolf cough its own blood as its consciousness begin to cease.

The forth wolf moaning in the ground and trying to get away from the mask chicken menace that single handedly murder its pack all by himself in unspeakable ways as the chicken did here is amoral. The chicken notices its fear. It's moaning for remorse upon this wolf Grimm.

The chicken isn't remorseful when it heard its cry. No, it isn't forgivable!

The chicken walks to the crippled Grimm on the ground as the chicken isn't giving it a hand. Even better, the Rooster is dismembering it by the chicken's own hands bits to bits!

The Rooster then cold-bloodily stomps on the Grimm's back where its spine was located at. When the Rooster stomps on its back, it heard cracks that broke the sound of tranquility within the forest and howls of pain echoed around the trees where its used to be spine is now turned into fragment pieces.

Hearing the beast officially crippled in pain by its destroyed spine, the masked man slowly set on the werewolf's back and begin to rip out its limbs to limbs with zero regards for its life.

The wolf cried in pain when the chicken tear its right arm as it can't feel it anymore, then to its left arm, then to its right leg, then to its left leg.

Each rip of limb that the Rooster made raises its insanity and the Deviant is so intoxicated of the Rooster's blood lust it's experiencing. The deviant has a second rival to take down than the Tiger it first encountered. This Deviant that experiencing this was different…only madness, only MADNESS it's feeling than all out blood lust.

When the Rooster reaches the final limb which it's the wolf's head, the Rooster rips out its head in ungodly strength where blood is pouring from its neck cavity and the mask human has its fingers pressing through the eyes of the wolf where its eye sockets bleeding on the animal headed monster.

 _It finally made its decision, the rooster beast is much worse than the tiger…much worse as it feel madness inside the Deviant's mentality. Where its sanity begins to deteriorate, it begins to lose what's real and what's not. There are humans whispering to it as they're not there and crying out to it in remorse from the deviant. It finally knows the true meaning of mayhem. It is MADNESS that it knows that enticed its mind!_

 _It now knows the Blood Lust of the tiger and the insanity of the Rooster made the Deviant of Grimm much more unholy than before. It felt what true animalism feels like!_

 _ **[*PzzzzzzTT*]**_

Opening my eyes of what just happened. I had a dream in my head that I killed seven or eight Russians who are acting like dogs they are while one Russian dog is impressed by this. But when I open my eyes…it was a dream.

Feeling something wet in my hands…I see blood covering my hands. Holding a head of a humanoid looking werewolf where my thumbs stabbing its eye sockets.

Dropping the head and wanting to know what the hell just happened here. I turn around and see a pretty brutal sight I saw that wasn't there before. Like I really don't want to explain what I am seeing as its pretty messed up.

I wonder what just happened because I was dreaming of killing commies. Like how?

Not knowing what happened…I just pick up my two weapons and just walk away…to walk away to stop thinking of this.

* * *

 **Well part 2 is up and pretty much I was a hurry writing this while staying up three O'clock but anyhow. Jacket pretty much using combination of Corey's dodge rolls and Tony's death strikes on the wolves that Jacket did to the pack (including Jake's deadly throws.) Along teaching a 'certain' wolf of his insanity...if it was true. Also use Payday 2 DLC reference including some parts of RemnusPast story.**

 **To do my hurry on writing this, I may fix it up later.**

 **To Aquas1998: To be sane or not to be sane. That is the question…no seriously, it somewhere between of how Jacket redeeming himself. It depends because he's a little 'screwed up' in his head to make him a redeeming character to bring to his sanity.**

 **Also if you are asking who give these items to Jacket is definitely NOT from Richard as Richard has zero care for Jacket. Only you can guess who gave him the items. Which I'll give you a hint, it's the symbol. Appears in both games where you rarely talk to or be seen, and the 1** **st** **chapter of Richard dialogue who 'died.'**

 **Anyways, hope your happy RemnusPast.**


	3. Chapter 3: 'Civilized' Wonderland

**Part 3 is up and here we go again. Also…Muer and Velvet! Jacket's chasing the rabbit.**

* * *

 **[6 HOURS LATER]**

Still wandering, still walking within this densely forest…I continue to walk, seeing and killing things of those Russians soldiers that pop up in my view but when I wake up, they are all wolves that I savagely murdered them.

Somehow the blood of those wolves that's lying near me and the blood on my clothing slowly evaporate into ashes…which I don't need to wash my clothes as I see it's already gone.

Not knowing what's even happening in my head. I just continue to walk to find a 'civilized' place to settle down…I just keep hearing those whispers, like anytime those Russians are going to attack me at any moment.

I continue to walk…until I found a cave to my right, good distance away from it of the now darkly forest.

Staring at the cave at a good far distance, I see those five animal mask people again and they are all sleeping together but while one who's wearing the Zebra mask wakes up first from her sleep.

Th zebra mask person then stared at the four people besides her…thinking of something. Thinking of what?

The static suddenly came to my again and when the static fades, they were not there anymore…what are they?

Ignoring of what I even saw. I continue on to find a nearby settlement so I can stop walking and find a decent place to rest.

Hours have passed, feet tired. No rest for my body and my mind. Need to find civilization soon.

Then my wish was granted…

Walking to a nearby hill to see the entire view of the forest, I see a building…looks like a Disney castle away from this distance. Then I put the equation in my head. Castle equals civilization and that's it, the easiest answer. Time to head over there…if they 'are' friendly that is.

Seeing my new location in front of me, I casually hike over to the location I spotted as I don't need to rush over there where it looks like its a few yards away from me.

Passing tree by tree in couple of few hours and feeling my legs are getting sore from all the walking, I finally reach to my destination and this very huge building in front of me...not so Disney like up front here.

Stepping inside and walk couple of minutes, I finally reach a place that looks like a courtyard. By telling from the buildings here, it looks like a school for the preppy rich with the buildings having complex designs along very clean. But seeing its nighttime, there are no kids wandering out to do…you know, sleeping and curfew?

I continue to walk around to find any hint of direction here and to find a nearby town to settle in. Then I found my direction which is a kid who is out from his curfew and leaning on one of the lamp posts.

I wonder why he's up so late and out of his curfew?

Oh yeah I forget to remove my mask before I can talk to him. I might freak out this kid and make him run away of the mask I wore, missing an opportunity of where should I go…that would be bad for me.

* * *

Trying to forget the nightmare that seared into my mind, I really had a terrible dream where everyone around me is dead and that…chicken headed person questioning why I hate the Faunus.

Why do I hate Faunus because they only have animal traits in them? I felt so stupid over a simple appearance that escalated so badly of what I saw in my dream.

Now there's a serial murdering by the White Fang group and strange activities in the criminal underworld? Something's wrong here and I don't have the guts to tell my friends of what I am feeling or the nightmare I saw.

Now I can't sleep to do that realistic and the questioning moral nightmare I had and frightening to go back now. What does that dream supposed to tell me and my hatred?

"UmMM. E **xcusE** mE… _Do YOU kNoW a *Skeeek!*-_ nearby town!"

Hearing couple of chop up voices that sounded like they came from a tape recorder, I turn and face to the person who's playing with the recorder…I then froze of the person I saw…he's wearing the exact same clothing of the chicken man I saw in my dream!

Turning my head up to the guy's face that's holding a tape recorder in his right palm, I saw the guy's eyes are tired, sleep deprived, and a hint of insanity running deep in his sockets where I see no signs of emotions radiating out in his face. He has very short, blond hair and very pale skin. He's wearing the same clothing of the chicken dude wore, but with bandages wrapped around on his hands and a backpack holding his…'stuff.' He also looks like he's between the age of 18 or 19 by telling his physical appearance.

This guy really giving me the creeps real bad…like real, REAL bad vibes from him.

"I will TELL yoU **O** nE mOre tIME… _where is a nearby town?"_ Argh…is it okay to give him the location of Vale? But seeing I don't want him to be near me because of obvious reasons that are standing right in front of me. I just pointed him to a nearby transportation train that'll transport here to Vale…but I have a feeling that's a bad idea I just did there.

"Go to the train to the left of here and wait for the doors to be open as it's automated…so you can reach to the city Vale."

" _Th_ _ **A**_ Nks kid." The insane looking guy then put back his recorder in his jean pocket and left me without a word at all.

That guy…is unsettling to say the least. I almost pissed my pants from his presence.

* * *

Got few direction pointers from this mysterious teen I encounter near the lamp post. He's a real nice kid and may possibly be tolerate person to others since I never look at my face at all.

Gotten into my ride in this train I am in…I see a faint static in my eyes to see the five animal mask people again but are unmasked in this cart, where the five people who are unmasked look around to be somewhere from 18 to 19 by telling their looks. While one girl who has black hair is sleeping, the other four are staring out at the window in wonder of where they are.

When the static in my eyes faded, they were not there anymore inside this midnight train I'm riding on.

Rubbing my eyes of those illusions again I am seeing, this is going to be a trend real soon of dealing with that static in my eyes…along with those five people I am seeing.

Waiting and hours passed by in the train I'm riding in with no rest. I felt the train jolted and hear a 'ding' in the air, telling me this is my stop to my new location.

Turning to see the train doors are wide open for the people to walk out and exit…which was only me inside the card, I exited the automated transportation and now front me is a more cleaner and much sophisticated buildings city than Miami…it looks like I am in classical era with all the high tech stuff here.

Stepping out of the train…I'm now standing in a foreign land that's much neater than Miami but I can feel something's off within the outer looks of the city. Inside the city, I feel something sinister dwell within the city and asking for the thing to be killed from me.

Now let's explore of where I am. But seeing its midnight…a lot of buildings will probably be close down by now. Making it much harder to find out of where I am.

Feeling the cold breeze of the midnight sky…I think about what should I plan doing here?

Walking couple of blocks of this urbanized community that feels like a blend somewhere between a town and a city. I heard a scream…and it sounds like my girlfriend cries! Albeit…she sounds a little bit Australian to my ears but no matter what, I need to save her!

My vision turns a mixture of red and blue…my rage and my sadness of both people I met.

Turning to the direction of the sound that I taught my girlfriend was dead. I turn to see…RICHTER holding my girl on a nearby wall, holding onto her throat with his right hand and a knife to ready do slit her open…that BITCH! HE WOULDN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS AGAIN WHAT HE DID TO HER!

Grabbing my hammer that I shove it in my jersey coat pockets, twirling around with it, and then violently threw the appliance at the bastard's left leg where I saw the head of construction appliance smash directly to the prick's bottom calf! Heard a twisted crack humming from his leg and his cries of pain fueling my hatred to him, indicating he's now crippled and I can now smash his fucking skull on the wall!

Feeling his leg is not working anymore as he went down to the ground crying like a pussy. I turn to my girlfriend who looks shock on her face as her messy blond hair cover her right eye masking her fear…did I do something wrong here?

Shock of what I did to him…she ran, she ran away from me. Did she reject me of who I am?

"Please…fucking please, don't kill me man!" Tsk, tsk, Richter, Richter…nice to meet you again…this time, I'm not going to be remorseful this time what you did here.

Grabbing his entire skull with both of my hands, I forcefully push his head against the brick wall where I repeatedly pounding his skull viscously with no restrain in my mind, as I hear a crack each time I smash his head and saw blood spilling out.

Now I can see is all red!

HOW YOU LIKE IT NOW RICHTER! HOW YOU LIKE IT NOW-

 _ **[*Pzzzzzttt*]**_

Waking up of that dream I had of my pleasure of killing Richter when I smashing his skull onto the wall which I had utmost fun with. I open my eyes to see I'm sleeping on the sidewalk wall and look up to see the sun is about to rise in the air.

Feeling something in my hands…I stare down to see some type of currency I'm holding and little bit of red painted staining on it as well.

Turning to my right when I smell something salty, I turn to see the wall is painted red with the liquid dripping down to the ground.

Well…looks like someone was painting here and creative with art as I see the color red splattered on the wall beside me and somebody is very generous to the poor when they saw me sleeping here. I look down to see on the currency that I have…300…lien? What's a lien? Oh well. Why do I care on about economy? It's money, its money.

Well looks like it's my lucky day here.

Getting up from the sidewalk I was sleeping on. I continue to walk until I reach an alleyway where I saw a trash bin that has been tempered with…could it be the trash collector was here before?

Something is off about it…I see a stain of red in the bin…nah, that's probably ketchup from a bottle left over container.

Now time to rent a hotel, gather info of where the hell I am, and probably find a job here. Maybe I'll be a bartender or a bouncer, hearing an old friend's suggestion back at Hawaii when he wants to own a bar. Maybe I might try it out myself for once...

* * *

I was in shock…and still felt so traumatize of almost getting mugged or been rape by that stranger as my long brown hair covered my eyes. Masking my tears spilling of the horrors of almost getting hurt or almost losing of my virginity by a stranger!

Trying to comfort myself, I held my bunny ears close to my face and I continue to cry…I wanted to thank that mysterious stranger for saving me. But what he did was brutal and the person eyes were…emotionless and hint of a mental disorder going through him…I felt so scared of him.

No matter what he is…I thank him…even he's a human along the line scary. I somehow felt comfortable when I got close to him. But I don't want to risk of hurting me because those eyes I saw on him, they aren't from a normal person, more like the eyes of a lunatic.

That was bloody intense and emotionally stressful…but I'm glad that I am okay.

* * *

 **Welp…looks like Jacket stop a crime from happening and save someone from it…although he's a little bit sleep walking while he was doing it.**

 **So now he's in Vale and time to meet up with two Fans later in the chapter. By the way, thanks RemnusPast! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Exploring Vale

**Here's part 4 of Jacket's interaction in Vale.**

* * *

 **[6 Hours Later]**

 _Dragging the bastard who killed my girl where Richter's head merely a fucking pile of shit in my sight! I drag this bitch to a nearby alley and doing my magic on him along violating his corpse with my bare hands to taste his blood!_

 _My hands are drenched in Richter's blood from all that bashing and crying from him of telling me to stop, no…he's still complaining while his head is merely mashed!_

 _So to make sure he wouldn't follow me. I ripped his left arm where blood is spraying inside the bin while I did exactly to the other arm the same as I'm filling up the bin!_

 _Now make sure doesn't walk as I crack and tear left leg where blood spray everywhere inside the tin can and right leg was missing as well from misplacement from both of my hands!_

 _Grabbing his wallet, I'll make him feel what it feels like of losing who is close to you and the thing Richter is close to is his belongings!_

 _For the grand O' finale! I place both of my hands in the center of my chest and I ripped open-_

 _ **[*PZZzztthH*]**_

Opening my eyes and waking up in one of the hotels's bed I rented. One of the hotels I rented called Night Vale hotel. I believe that is the name? My entire head felt dizzy and I want to throw up in the toilet within my room. But I held it back…why do I feel sick and nausea today?

Getting up from my bed I rest on. I turn on the T.V to check what's happening today since I want to learn about this new place I'm in. After that, I might as well explore here what they have and where am I.

" _Welcome to Vale News Network. The murders from the White Fang are all at large, and the criminal shoot out of the two families seized while a prison break where the infamous criminals are on the loss, and the new murder scene near the Night Vale hotel."_

Wait…the last part she said, what did she say and what happened because I saw a particular building that looks little bit too close of the location of where I slept including the painting on the wall I saw…although it smelt salty? Was that blood?

" _As_ _welcomed, we got new murder incident near at the Night Vale Hotel where the incident took place."_

When the scene changes…I saw the sidewalk I slept on and the alleyway that I saw. Who could be the murderer while I was asleep during that time?

"Thank you Lisa, now we're LIVE to the murder site. The officials from the Vale police department say that the murder took place at night, approximately somewhere at 3 AM in the sidewalk and the body was then disposed of in a trash bin in a few blocks away from here." Wait…the trash bin I saw before wasn't leftover ketchup? It was a corpse!?

"Furthermore the- _ ***BLAUUUGHKKKK!***_ **-** what in the dust?" Hearing a commotion coming from the Alleyway, the Cameraman then turn to the scene in front of him where he saw a police officer vomiting on the ground…probably the scene he saw is pretty gruesome for him to handle which I'll probably be sick as well if I saw it.

" _Oh Dust! Not again with the bodies! Did the White Fang become more brutal?! His limbs are all missing and insides are-oh Dust, I think I'm-_ _ ***BLAUUUGGHKKK!***_ "

The officer who cried in horror of what he saw inside the alleyway, later spewing all over on the ground again. When all the officers heard and saw this, police officers then begin to swarm on the news crew and the screen went blank after that…guess the police are really sensitive over the topic they saw.

Why do I feel so…nervous? Like I feel guilty or something with the urge to vomit?

I really need to buy a pack of cigarettes to calm my nerves down…like really bad because this feeling of the alley I saw...it felt so…unnerving. The warmth, the wetness…and the loss of thought when I saw the alley.

I need to find a convenience store around here to get some smokes and finding a nearby bar or club for me to get a job so I wouldn't be a damn homeless person. So I can forget this.

Forget all of these troubles I'm thinking from smoking.

Seeing there's zero reason of bringing my bag with me as I'm just exploring around here. I exited my room and I found someone…familiar in the hallway.

A janitor who's vacuuming the floor is grinning with a nose piercing hanging on his nostril and his blond hair being covered by a gray cap.

His blue eyes somehow look delighted when I open the door, but he keeps on cleaning the floor and not even recognizing me when I leave my room.

It feels like I met him before. Although, I don't know him. Where in my memories I saw him?

Looking at the janitor one last time, I walk to the elevator and exited out to the main floor as I'm greeted by Beard at the receptionist table.

"Hey man, words going out that there is a murder spree happening here…I don't think the White Fang are doing this because the evidence they give isn't buying me. So anyway, be careful out there and don't be so nervous dude, you can keep the key to the room. It's on the house." Thanks Beard.

Exiting out the receptionist area, I left as I greeted by an active city here with people doing their daily lives.

Ignoring my surroundings, I'll need to find a convenience store here to buy myself a pack of cigs' to cool my nerves-...why am I so nervous all of the sudden?

Endlessly searching that looks like a convenience store here and I don't even know if they ever have convenience store here. I found a shop that looks close enough to be a convenience.

Ye olde Dust shop…

…

…

…

Close enough-and what's with all the Dust shop here? Did all convenience stores have been replaced by them? I don't really get this place at all?

Shrugging of the lack of convenience here, I step inside the shop and spotted an obese man working in the counter. While behind him are rows of colorful looking powders and crystals in casings. In the center that look like convenience goods-yes! Dust shop equals convenience! Now I am learning culture of this weird place.

Walking up to this bear like clerk while he's checking on the cashier box. I tap my fingers on the counter to get this fat man's attention to me so I can buy some smokes here...

…and he's not paying attention.

 ***Click!*** "WAKE UP BITCH!"

When he raises his head, his eyes stare at me in surprise and excitement but calm down later.

Why he is so excited?

* * *

My train of thought has been broken on counting the cash that the store received when I heard a recorder playing and I saw-…could it be him? The guy who we idolized?

Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Hoolllyyy fuuucckk! Is he really him?!

Seeing his face and the familiar jersey jacket, I 'maybe' hundred percent certain he really is 'him!'

Why is he here? Is he supposed to be doing his vigilante work and doing some killing here? Why is he in this store?

...Or is just a coincidence I'm seeing? That would be a fucking disappointment if he's not really 'him.' Like those rare doppelganger people?

Having my mind back to be rational and keeping my cool so I wouldn't lose my job or else my buds would be 'real' piss if I lose a job here. I listen to my customer of what he wants.

"Hello there sir, what do you like?" Asking my customer of what he wants that resemble to the killer of Russians and gangster murdering. He presses his weird recorder he's holding.

" _I like a packet of cigarette please."_ Hearing that familiar anti-smoking ad on the television back at Miami, I shrug and give him what he wants…but does he have an I.D on him?

"Sir…do you have an I.D on you?" Seeing he nodded his head, he pulls out a card from his wallet and he gave me his I.D card.

Looking at it if it's fake or not, looking O' closely to read it…he really is the killer! His name is imprinted in it and-oh fuck, I really want to get an autograph from him…but that fiasco would probably spark attention which would be a bad idea for both of us. So, I might restrain myself of being a fan boy to him.

Man, I can't wait to tell my friends about this!

Even though this a U.S, I.D certified. Not a Vale I.D, but why do I give a fuck? He is 'the' killer for fucking sake!

* * *

Why is he taking so long? Can he read or write? I wonder if that is the case.

Also his eyes spark in excitement again…why is he excited?

"Well, _*Hurm!*_ looks like you are in the legal age. That would be five lien sir." Seeing he finally respond of what I want. I throw down five liens on the counter as he nodded his head. He bend down under the counter to hear a *clicking*sound like he's unlocking something, probably the cigarettes cases that stored under there.

"Here's your packet sir. Straight from the products of the Schnee Dust Company and enhance flavor with dust that you feel the tingling sensation from smoking it." Grabbing the packet and my I.D, I left the store without any word from him.

Thinking about him, I felt I saw him somewhere.

Opening up my packet, I grab one cig' and place it in my mouth while placing my packet in my jersey jacket as I grab my light in one of my jean pockets.

Lighting up my cigarette, the bear man wasn't lying to me…I feel something tingle in my mouth and I breathe out a cloud of nicotine in the air.

Now I forget why I was so nervous…what was I thinking about? Oh yeah…get a job.

I continue to walk the sidewalk street as some hours pass by. The sky gotten little darker but it's still blue and the sun is still up.

Getting deeper within the city, I was in the industrial district of the area and I smell some factory smoke clouding the air.

…Ah, good O' pollution that I smell and it feels like back home of the urban decay around here.

Continuing walking to find a nearby bar or a club here since the Commercial district doesn't even have one. I heard loud music drumming my ears…

Turning to a tall building, I see lights flashing in and out including the sound of electronic music playing in there.

Well…time to see if they can offer some jobs here.

Strolling near to the entrance of the twin doors, I was about to reach the handle until someone pops out.

*BANG!*

The twin doors fling right open as a guy who's wearing a tuxedo suit and a fedora with long black hair as well red glasses covering his eyes marching out. I heard he-argh…she grumbling something while she's carrying a gym bag containing 'something' in there as she didn't even notice me.

Although she looks really familiar…what could it be? Did I meet her?

Walking away to God knows where, I look back at the club as the staff stare back at her while the guy who I presume to be the manager of this place, rube his forehead in stress.

What could possibly be wrong with him?

* * *

*Sigh* looks she's out of the game and she have good reasons why she wants to be out as she walks away with her payment.

 ***Click*** _"Excuse me, could you be the manager running this building?"_ Hearing a feminine voice echoing near my entrance club, I see a kid holding a tape recorder and his face…well, a slight hint he may be a sociopath.

"Um…yeah and why are using a tape recorder?" When I ask this kid of who the hell he is? His face became a lot emotionless and silently stares at me if I said something wrong to him.

" _Hi-yes. ThE RecoRDER_ **Is A** -only voice to speak _*Skreek* to_ do-a condition I **have**." Yeah, yeah…a condition, what the hell does he want here?

"Do yOu OFFEEr a **job** _ **here?"**_ Okay, using the recorder while not using his voice is creeping me the fuck out...and a job? Well I could hire you as a worthless inept henchman like the rest of the lazy fucks here. Seeing Noire my best recruit call it quits.

"Yeah…my best bodyguard, Noire, left us to do the three incidents as she stops working with us." Seeing the kid raise an eyebrow at me, I sighed again and I explain it to him.

"Here are the three reasons she left us. First, I underestimated her as she got piss off without giving her proper gear for the job. Second, we gave her the wrong address to a place where she got extremely angry that is not the place she supposed to be, and third…well, plan A didn't turn out so well as she got all the punishment while she's saving someone's ass." Explaining my reasons to this kid, he raises his creepy ass tape recorder he's holding and what he plays shocked us, knowing our revelation with our activities.

" **Are you all criminals?"** Is that tape recorder broken or is he saying what exactly in the tape-

" _I *Skreeek*_ Serious **what I** said." Seeing his glare is getting deadly and with all my henchmen were all armed, aiming at him. I raise my hand to stop these jackasses attacking him before we all regretted. As I confessed the truth to him as he seems to be smart.

"Well looks like you learn our secret fast than kid. How do you know we're doing some…activities here?"

* * *

How do I know they're criminals…how do I know they're criminals…all I can remember is sawing a Russian alive before I joined the organization. As I still remember his screaming along witnessing his wiener and scrambled balls went flying in the air. In addition, my friend Dallas was helping me out on dealing with the tangled Russian.

" _Tell us where the fuck your hideouts are!" My buddy Dallas who is hired by 50 blessings 'roughing' up our little bastard here since the commies put a hit list on him, if he doesn't comply in 20 seconds, I'll tear his crotch off and there's only two seconds left for him which is a sad fate for him._

" _Fucking fuck you American pigs, you…what's that in your hands? Fuck, fuck…don't you dare-OH GOD! Not in the crotch! Fucking please, I'll tell you what I know!_ _ ***VROOOM!* *VROOOM!***_ No, please don't-no-OEAHAH **EAHHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHH-EAHHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa** _ **aaa**_ **…!"**

 _ ***VROOM!***_

Good times with Dallas, good times. Hearing the Russo cry to do the loss of its genitals and scream like a bitch…what was I thinking again? How do I know them? Well I think I have extreme perception because this place isn't shady at all. Also, Dallas gave me some pointers on criminal organization as this place is screaming that they're criminals here and I murder an entire club of them.

From thinking about my past experience…my vision saw a slight tint of red in my eyes. As I blink again, the tint was gone…feeling a little bit more calm. What was I thinking about sawing something and doing in a club?

" _Experience."_ Pressing the play button to answer his question, I stare at him if he can give me the job.

Looking back at him, he just pinched the bridge of nose and sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, you convince me…you got the job, your shift starts tomorrow at five PM and don't be late…okay everyone, false alarm. Here is the suit for you to wear when you get here." Snapping his fingers to a guy in a suit near him, he runs up to me and gave me a bag that contains my work uniform…don't worry, I'm not discriminate against criminals. For once, I was working with criminals…like Dallas, as he helps me to murder some Russians.

Left the place without a say…I silently walk back to my hotel location. Hours went by as I saw the sun is setting down and the sky went black with the crushed moon showing.

Finally reaching to the hotel, I enter the building and went up in the elevator. I was casually amble towards to my rented room to get some sleep…until I saw a black gym bag lying on the floor with a familiar symbol I saw, red circle, three red lines across it.

I wonder who gave me this bag in front of my door…and the symbol, could it be?

Grabbing the bag near my door, I enter my room in haste and lay the bag on the bed.

Opening it up…I see a single silencer that it looks like it can fit in my Uzi, a note, and few cash inside, including a key ring with two keys in it. Digging deeper within the bag…I found a Katana with a sheath inside.

First picking up the note in the bag, I open it up who brought me this?

" _Why hello…it looks like you survive from the forest. Well done, here is couple of 3,000 liens inside, a key to a car in the hotel garage that's familiar to you and a new apartment block for you to stay in. The rest in the bag…well, might help you to do something later if you survive that is._

 _Also hope you dig the Dragon Sword, Krinkels' gave it to me in generosity._

 _-A friend_

So they are here…

 _ ***RING!***_

Turning towards the hotel phone that is ringing, I lifted to my right ear and see if it's really the phone calls.

" _Why hello there and thank for supporting the Faunus Equality medical group of your charity for the sick Faunus. You'll be giving a surprise to a sick VIP of the charity organization at 54 avenues in the industrial district of Vale. A group of people in the alley will help you plan out your surprise for him and climb to a ladder to give the VIP a huge big hug with his sickly near him in the hospital. After that, give him a medical exam on all his limbs as he's fallen ill. Climb up to a few floors and surprise! Give him a hug for your donations! You better hurry though. Someone is on his way to take care of him first. So be quick if you want all the sugar of their care! Be careful though, this supposed to be a surprise for them!"_

 _ ***Beep!***_

My vision turns absolute red, the corpses appear behind me and walls pouring out blood…moaning to raise my kill count, asking them to let them be. Everywhere I see around me is absolute red and my mind descending in blood thirsty rage against those fucking lying RUSSIANS on the phone line I received!

As my rage boils…there is only darkness and my mind went blank.

* * *

 **Murder time and fun time at Blake's place. So yeah…he's done exploring that he's interested and he got his first phone call in Vale.**


	5. Chapter 5: Euthanize Faunus

**Pecking order time**

* * *

 **[12:00 PM-Vale, industrial district]**

"Come on Rick, this place really gives me the creeps. Is the unloading finished yet?" The owl who called to his fox friend name Rick, Rick looks back to the owl in patience.

Standing near the alleyway are two guards, as they are guarding something that appears to be a van behind the two..with a group of Faunus unloading out boxes with a ladder open that's connected to the run-down apartment near them.

"Rasmus, chill the fuck out. The unloading will be done in minutes and don't be a pussy alright?" Ramsus who the fox calls him, turns his head back to the sidewalk to see a masked rooster is walking up to them...which the mask stranger is walking way 'too' close for their comfort.

The rooster saw them, the rooster only saw red darkness…he holds his katana sheath behind the rooster's back and a silenced Uzi on his right hand, the Rooster learns all of his dead animal friends…'specialties.'

The rooster walks up the two guards, both fox and an owl, who aren't fast enough to react what the Rooster is planning for them.

The left guard who is the fox got his eyes stabbed by two pair of fingers and cried in pain. The cry was then silence as the rooster's left hand painted in blood, lifted up the fox's skull as cracking noises was heard, in return, opening up to reveal a gory brain inside.

Meanwhile the right guard who is the owl, has no head anymore when the many bullets tearing through his flesh, bone, and his skin to pieces to pieces. Only one thing left of his head is his lower remaining jaw, where his tongue is trying to find where its brain is and his throat cavity squirting blood.

The animals those who are unloading boxes stopped, staring at the rooster who did to their brethren in horror. But the rooster acted first before the pack can do anything.

The dog who is near to the rooster, who is behind to the ox and an elephant, felt something missing at the bottom of his stomach, felt something gone, and felt intense amount of pain. The dog looks down to see his kidneys were missing to later look up to see his kidneys were crushed by the rooster, and the rooster then decimated the dog's head with a single punch where his bits of flesh and skull went flying. Only his neck cavity is exposed and making the other two animals stared at the rooster in absolute horror from the rooster's brutality.

The elephant then felt loads of rounds tearing through his guts as his intestines are all but cut open…can't do anything but vomiting out blood.

The ox was then tackled down to the ground and got his head splice into two when the rooster jam his back of his skull at the rear of the van, where the ox's grey matter painted the entrance of the van's twin doors.

Looking back at the elephant who survive from the barrage of bullets and still breathing, the elephant only felt two pair of hands tearing through his guts...when he look down. He sees his diced organs spilling out from his body. Now, the elephant only saw darkness.

The rooster hearing something raddled near the metal ladder. He looks over to see another rooster. But to the real rooster's eyes…this rooster who is fleeing is false, he only sees terror in his eyes but to the real rooster's eyes…he only sees madness, shedding no fear.

The rooster then unsheathed his blade behind his back and the rooster then lunges the katana fiercely that the Thai language written at the side of the blade which it says 'destroy,' directly hit the false chicken's upper spine. Completely sever and destroyed his spine system where he fell to the ground.

As the false chicken landed face first…the chicken is still alive but he only sees his own blood is spilling out from him.

The chicken then moves his eyes up as his spine crippled. He saw the rooster walks up to him and grabs 'something' connected to him where he felt intense pain when he pulls it out.

Saw what was in him. The chicken begin to panic of what he saw but the fear then ceased when the rooster raise his blade and strike down…splitting the false chicken's body into two, where his entire half sliced organs are spilling out from his half sliced corpse.

The rooster then stare back at the dead fox's corpse, where he holds his shotgun…and he might need that…

* * *

"What was that Dennis?" Said the camel hearing something under the alleyway, looking over to his wolf friend where he holds a knife, cutting through the boxes that contains weaponry and varieties of dust inside.

"Don't know Rami? How about YOU look over the commotion what's happening-do I look like I fucking care? I'm here to cut boxes, not to be a fucking manager!" As the camel sigh over his wolf friend's short temper. He looks over the window which is his worst mistake.

The camel's head then burst into smithereens when gunshot echoed in the alley, making the wolf stop and readied his knife to attack the intruder.

The wolf stares at the window, waiting for the intruder to arrive…but only thing he saw popping out the window is a mask rooster with blood and pieces of organs covered his entire body!

State in shock what he saw. The rooster strike first as the rooster's katana made connect to the wolf's right shoulder then finally reaching to the lower left to his liver area. Where the wolf's upper body then slowly slides out from his other slice half where his lungs are hanging and his heart cut into two.

* * *

"What was that Peter?" A horse calls out to her other horse friend name Peter, but Peter didn't hear anything of his horse friend's dismay.

"Don't worry Don; they're probably jacking off or-OH FUCK!" The unicorn was then interrupted when the door slam vehemently wide open where the black horse got caught in the impact. Where she died by the impact, as Don Juan's insides and her bones are now crushed with her one eye socket pop out by the sheer pressure from the door slamming into her, including blood squirting out of her and splatter on a nearby wall besides her.

Peter wasn't fast enough either, as he felt a huge hole in the center of his chest. Where a shotgun shell blasted a huge radius in his entire torso and the intense force from the shotgun send his body flying to the right wall, painting the old ruin hotel wall with his blood and his bits of his flesh hanging there.

The only one who witness the two horses' deaths was a fish and he ran for it to report to the others animals of the rooster's murders.

Unfortunately…the fish can't speak any intelligible language to the walrus, the mole, or the rabbit as the fish spoke gibberish.

"What's that Phil? I don't understand you?" The walrus trying to figure out what the frighten fish is saying. But he finally realized what's going on when he saw a blade lunge at the rabbit's forehead, where it pierced through his skull and stabbed his brain. As the rabbit fell, the blade went deeper into him when gravity took hold on the rabbit's corpse, letting the sword slide deeper into him.

The mole isn't so lucky either, the head of a 'certain' appliance then jammed atop of his forehead. As he only saw red darkness, he now only saw true darkness seeping through his vision and his conscious faded.

The head of the fish in front of walrus then burst into flying arrays of muscles, skull fragments, and brain bits that made his entire head look like a gory confetti egg.

Then the rooster charge at the walrus and tackled him onto the ground. Where his head got savagely slammed onto the floor where his mouth coughing out blood from the deadly head trauma, but the rooster isn't finished yet. The Rooster needs to know he's dead.

The rooster right fist then slammed into the walrus face two times and crushed the Walrus's thick skull two times into his bulgy head. Where the first fist made his face look distorted and fucked his appearance up. As the second fist made his entire head into a unrecognizable pancake, where his squashed brain is mix with his pieces of his skull or muscle tissue.

The rooster got up from the now dead walrus and picked up his two weapons from the two dead animals.

The rooster now stood in front of the door and his main target is in front of him. He feels and knows that there's three people inside, all facing to the right…with two ready to aim at the right side of the door and the third…feels like they're waiting for someone.

Slamming the door wide open, the guard to the left got caught in the door's sheer impact as he lies dead from his body getting crushed while the guard to the right got caught by a blade slicing through her head to the bottom where she splits into two with her insides and her organs are showing.

In front of the rooster is a cat, holding a pistol and near him is a table. Like he seems to be prepared for another person coming, not the rooster as his eyes opens in shock from the rooster sudden presence here.

"Who are you? You are not the attacker who attacked us?" As he raises his pistol at the rooster, the rooster faintly sees a hint of yellow in the rooster's vision but the rooster's vision immediately turn red as chicken sprinted towards him with zero remorse. Where the cat fired two bullets into him with his pistol...but the rooster doesn't know pain, it only knows murder.

The rooster grabbed the cat and slammed him into the table…knocking him out, to prevent him to feel what the rooster is going to do to him.

* * *

Closing my eyes…this is my end. Goodbye Blake. Now I'm dead, I did the right cause for our kind.

" _No it didn't and you're not dead…yet."_ Opening my eyes, we are both sitting in my apartment. The voice I heard is raspy and harsh, in front of me is him! But…something is very different about him.

 _"Let me remember…here are three questions I want to know._

" _One: do you like hurting others? Including your own kind and your family?"_

" _Two: Why they're stack of bodies everywhere here and everyone outside dying fast?"_

" _Three: why are you sitting on the table?"_

Looking at this bird creature where I saw his sharp teeth and staring into his eyeless sockets. What ridiculous question is that-of course…wait, what do you mean?!

" _Mmhhh…I see now, you don't know why because you seem to be so angry, ignorant...like that owl I was with before he left. I sense...trouble for her. I don't think you can stand up to see her or...your wife of that matter."_

What does Blake have to do with this?! What do you mean I can't walk?

Looking at him in horror, I can't feel my legs or arms! I look down to see all my three limbs are gone while I see my right arm being pulled up in the air with pieces of muscles still attached to my body!

Looking back at the chicken man, I saw the chicken man's head turn into my daughter's face as tears spilling out of her face and heard her whimper. Hearing her whisper for her mother.

" _For Blake though…her future is uncertain...for now at least...I wonder if she likes white while white hates her?"_

No! No! NO! Not Blake! Why!

Looking at my arm as its fully ripped away from me. Turning my head above me, I saw a fist hovering over me…ready to strike at my face.

" _...Well, looks like the meeting is over...hope I meet your daughter at some point to explain what exactly is I'm thinking...since you're fueled with anger, making it hard to understand you. As the Owl understands you."_

 _ **NO!**_

 _*Crack!*_

* * *

Finished dealing with that bitch who says she has a family fucking cliché. I slam the door in front of me to finish the rest of these fuckers here as my fist dripping with blood!

But…someone fucking beat me do it!

Looking through my tiger mask, I see one guard died of being slammed into the door which I saw the door painted in blood while the other guard has been sliced into two.

On the table in front of my view, the last Faunus have his limbs remove and his face beaten to a pulp which I probably would do the same to him! But someone FUCKING BEAT ME TO THEM!

While I'm fucking infuriated of someone fucking stealing my kills here! I punch a nearby wall as it forms a crack to show my pissed off nature here!

* * *

 **TA DAH! Name all the animals that Jacket killed and Blake's dad has been killed by Jacket.**

 **Anyhow, I clean this chapter because I sort of rush through. Sorry about that...**


	6. Chapter 6: Eating & Working

**Look here…Jacket is just sleeping. Also to RemnusPast…I sort of rush through my story while forgetting to fix my grammar. Sorry about that mate…also hotdogs, pies, Deimos & Sanford, and madness in this.**

 **So yeah!**

* * *

 **[6 Hours later]**

 _Ripping the flesh of this cat who control of my animal friends that I killed who betrayed me! I tear his arms and legs so he doesn't walk away from me!_

 _My fist tightens and I about to kill this cat in front of me who worshipping for Russia's name!_

 _Slamming my fist, into his skull! I repeatedly punch the cat to show who's-_

 _ **[*pzzztth!*]**_

Opening my eyes and shot up from my bed, I really had this bad nightmare that I murder people with some animal traits on them…I don't know why I kill them but remembering it makes me shiver when I think about the dream.

Why did I have a dream of killing Faunus?

I look around me…this isn't my hotel room I was sleeping in? It looks more like an apartment? Looking down to my body, I see I'm naked expect for my boxer…that's good.

I look up to see my clothing is neatly folded and it looks like it's been recently wash along dried on the counter drawer.

My gym bag is lying beside the counter to the right and my backpack near to my clothing on the counter.

Whoever was in this apartment, the person really clean up my clothes and drop me off here while I was asleep.

If I ever meet this person, I'll thank him or her later.

Getting up from my bed and about to grab my clothes on the counter, I spotted a note to my right.

Could it be the person who dragged me into this place?

Picking up the note before getting dress, I read what it says.

" _Good job with what you did there…here's your apartment and the vehicle you use before is outside. Hope you enjoy your day today because you're going to get another phone call tomorrow…soon."_

Wait, what job? I didn't do any job yet? Also what vehicle did I use? Is it my old car before it got ruined by some jackasses while I was out in the hospital? Also I didn't hear any phone call at all!

Sighing over this note that some of it feels nonsensical to me. I grabbed my clothing and I got dressed. At 5, I'll dress in my work uniform and do some 'naughty' things over at the club.

Seeing I got nothing to do today, I might as well go outside and learn more of this place…and what about the new car that the note said?

Getting up and leaving my bedroom. The apartment feels like my old apartment but in all white and all the techy stuff that I don't care.

Opening the door that is the exit to the outside, I was about to walk until my foot hit something.

Staring down what it is…it's a wrapped cardboard box with a note saying: "it's for you!"

Getting curious what is inside; I lifted the box but it is way too freaking heavy for me to lift. So I drag it inside and lifted the seal up to see…it's a chainsaw with a pair of red gasoline containers! In addition, it looks like I have a M16A4 inside in there including with pile of magazines for it! If you want evidence if it is really gasoline and not dust I previously saw, it says petroleum written on the canisters!

Glossing my eyes over the grey chainsaw within the box and assault rifle, I notice another note inside.

" _You'll need this chainsaw and assault rifle for your next job. Also, if you are wondering where we got petroleum from…we got it from Mr. M…Krinkels' and Swain's employer…just don't ask about it."_ Wait…who's Krinkels?

Shrugging away the note, I drag the box with the chainsaw and the assault rifle inside, shove it under my bed because I don't want people to know, who are coming inside here think I am some serial murderer! Like I really don't want the maids or the janitors to know what I have!

Seeing the chainsaw is now hidden away from plain view. I continue to walk out of my apartment until my eyes spotted…'someone' walking pass by me.

The person is wearing a puffy purple sleeveless jacket thing, wearing a green head band and has cyan greenish hair, has a scar right at his right cheek that it looks like he got hit by a golf club under his blue right eye. Green fingerless gloves, biker boots, and jeans…he looks very familiar.

Before I can get distracted by that mysterious guy, I remember about a car that the note said?

Walking down the stairs that reaches to the ground floor, I look around to find-MY ACADO GT! MY CAR IS HERE AND SHE IS BRAND NEW!

As shed of tears spilling out of my new car in front of me…I think I'm about to cry from her sight!

Getting inside my baby and use my car key to revive her from her dead state. I hear the engine hum and she's ready to go!

Now I feel so happy that I got my car back…now time to explore with my ride!

Driving with my car, I might as well need to find something to it and _*Gurgle!*_ what was that?

Hearing the noise coming from my stomach, I look down to see what is. I lifted my jacket and shirt to see my chest and my stomach…showing my bare bones of my ribs and its deadly skinny for my liking…how long did I eat?

Three days without eating?

I guess it's time to find a place that sells proteins like hotdog and might as well fetch some…wait, I'm 19 or 18…FUCK!

Oh well, time to find some proteins or carbohydrates here because I feel my body needs it real bad…like really bad as I feel my head going dizzy.

Trying to stay focus while driving this place, I look around and found a fast-food area that sells hotdogs, pies, and all other crap.

Looking at the sign that it shape like a weenier and the logo looks like a weenie. The sign says Frankie Friday…which all of the evidence tells me that this place mostly sells hotdogs in there.

Man, I really want a hotdog right now to munch on because I'm hungry as hell!

Parking my car and enter inside the place. It looks like I'm in a steakhouse with all the cowboy bullshit riddled everywhere here…including a large Nevada flag hanging atop of the ceiling.

All the people who are eating here are really deadly pale…like almost grey color and eating a lot of hotdogs…like A LOT!

Am I in some pale white only dining club because that would be fucking racist you know? Although I saw some who are eating here have animal ears or other animal appearances and are not so deadly pale like the rest, I am just going to question him.

Walking up to the pale looking dude with no hair on his head in the counter with an apron on his torso, I ask my order and question him if this fast-food diner thingy are full of racist…because I see only extremely pale people.

 ***Click*** "Hello there, I lIKe a WaTaRR- _*Skreek!* and_ a chili hotdog…AlSO! Is-is-issss-this place is racist?" Looking at the guy in the counter, he shrugs and answered my question.

"Sure that would be 10 liens and no we are not racist in this fast-food joint we're in. For some odd reason, the people who live in Vale rarely come to us…sure we saw some come in but they are all racist to the Faunus. So the only customers that we serve here are the customers that came from 'my' place and the Faunus group..." But how do you get all this cowboy stuff and where did you get the flag of Nevada?

When I about to ask about that flag, a random staff brought out my food immediately-like WOW…call real fast service here, so I drop my liens on the table and about to grab my food…until I saw two people show up in this place that made me got a little distracted again. What was I thinking again?

"Hey! I like a pair of weenies for me and my bud Sanford here besides me!" Hearing the guy wearing a visor cap on his head, with a headphone set attached to his ears, the most I got distracted are the bandages wrapped around his head.

Also, does this place have the no shirt, no shoes policy? Which I'm referring to a guy I saw that has round shades on his eyes and a bandana wrapped around his skull along wearing no shirt…also making that frowny lip.

By the way…the shirtless guy name Sanford has a helix tattoo behind his back and both of them are deadly pale. I'm not racist, I'm just saying.

"Sure thing, that'll be 20 liens Deimos." The person named Deimos then drops his money on the counter and grabs the weenies from the staff as they left.

What weird people this place has and feels something off about this place…

Having the feeling I don't want to sit down anymore, I just left with my chili dog and my water bottle. When I munch on my dog, it taste really good! Why the hell are the residents of Vale don't like that place? It tasted really great!

Taking a sip on my water bottle, I walk away and headed back to my apartment to get myself ready for work and possibly wait since it's too very early.

I like this place, although…something's awfully wrong about this restaurant joint I was in, but I can't put a finger of why?

While driving to my apartment complex that I somehow got it for no reason, I remember to buy food so I won't always buy take out here. So I made a U-turn and head to a local retail or grocery store.

This'll take a while…

* * *

 **[4:57 PM]**

Phew…that persuasion of letting Noire to stay here with us didn't slip up and convincing her to 'extend' her duration with us involves with a lot of promising, and a lot begging from me worked, she still with us…but I don't know how long she'll be aboard with us. I don't think the fake promising wouldn't last long if I keep continuing this.

Hoping she doesn't quit just yet because the two families seems to be peace with each other and I don't even want both of the families grabbing onto my neck or killing each other. That would be bad for me.

Sipping my cocktail and relaxing in my bar, unfortunately I spat out my drink when I saw Ozpin and fucking Glynda Goodwitch walking beside him including some hunters following the two!

This…is bad.

"Now, Mr. Xiong, I believe you will answer our questions very wisely and carefully."

* * *

Took like three minutes to get here, I am in my monkey suit and ready to let Junior to tell me what to do in his bar here.

Parking my car aside of the club, I step out my vehicle and walk at the sidewalk as I got close to the door.

When I about to reach the handle, I-

*BANG!* Then I got too close to the right side of the entrance as the door slam right at my face as six people went out of the club where I'm now working at.

Ow and that really hurt my feelings.

Dicks…

Rubbing my nose and my face, I was about to step inside the bar and again, it happened.

*BANG!* Motherfucker!

Then two kids went out and I'm still processing of what the hell just happened here.

" **Haahaha*gurgle!*"**

Turning around, I saw the prick that I clubbed to death with a golf club as well missing part of his head as he's laughing at me of my misfortune with the door. I'm going to restrain myself before I can kill someone.

 ***GRRR!*** Asshole…

Finally stepping inside the bar and NOT getting hit by the face, electronic music floated my ears and flashy flash lights are flying everywhere here…but, Junior looks really distress and-…did Junior say that Noire quit her job because she still here?

" _*Skreek!* Why hello there Junior, why the long face_ and **Why-** _ **is**_ NoI **RE** is here?"

* * *

Ah great, the smartass kid is here and playing with his creepy ass recorder while I'm in deep shit with the hunters along compromisation position which I might sacrificing my loyalties to the White Fang's or to the Warrick's to let the Hunters get off my back.

My day is turning soar by the minute.

"*sigh* Hello there kid, just run ins with the hunters as they're breathing down on my neck and for Noire, a little convincing to join us a little longer." Is it good enough for you because I'm in a bad spot with the Hunters here kid. As they're getting suspicious with my motives and my activities as I'll be screwed soon.

" **I *Skreek!* U** NDerStand-but-the-job here." Oh you really want to join in our activity? Oh you can't because the Hunters are watching closely at us because of those murder incidents making them paranoid! I would give you a job right now which is a bank heist where I got a request from Red and Giovanni Russa. But I can't do anything else right now as it isn't the good time to steal some money.

"Listen kid, I would love you to join in of our little group and see what really you can do since I don't want to underestimate you like Noire here…but I need to wait so the Hunters wouldn't get 'too' suspicious of me with a lot murdering because the heist I have would probably involves a lot of killing if things go south…which would probably make the hunters more suspicious."

Explaining I can't do anything much today. The kid nodded at me and waiting for me to respond since this is his current job.

"Well you can do like a normal bouncer. Just break some bones who are making trouble here or getting too drunk for their liking…just don't kill them okay." The kid nodded his head and started his shift.

As an hour pass by, party goers begin to fill this place up on the dance floor.

Oddly, Noire seems to be staring at him? Would could that be, could it be because he is a newbie or find him interesting?

* * *

The kid who joined in Junior's gang looks oddly familiar and the way he dealt with the drunks or assholes here is sort of…well, brutal for Junior's terms but they're not dead...yet.

Could it be him that Mark said? How could it be him you say? Because I saw him starting to beat up a tall douchebag with a huge ass maze in his hands. Where the newbie is on his neck while beating him to death on the ground as three of his friends have broken bones in them as the newbie broke their limbs like twigs.

* * *

"Don't worry *skreeek!* CPR is here to save the day." Punching this asshole Russian to know what his secrets are while playing my recorder at him as I saw him bleeding out. He begins to cry for remorse!

"Please *cough!* have mercy!" Oh there's no reason for you, you dirty communist pig-

 **[*pzzzttt!]**

Opening my eyes as I saw I'm holding a bloodied kid with a maze with streams of tears spilling out of him. I let go and ask him what happened to him.

" _Uh, what *Skreek!* happened to you?"_ Playing a voice from a movie scene, the kid shot his eyes at me as I look like I'm crazy.

"Are you fucking serious?! My friends and I was picking on an animal and you suddenly came in and BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF US!" What do you mean? I didn't do that, I was on your neck and you're suddenly bleeding on the floor, like you really need to stop your bar fights and get medical attention!

I raised my eyebrow of what he meant because that didn't happen of what I remembered. The kid just stares at me and just left with his friends without a word…just waddled away and all bloodied.

What's his problem?

* * *

As hours pass by and the goers still partying on. I witness the kid on how he deals with the drunks or troublemakers here. Let see what I remember, he beat down four asshole kids who are harassing a random Faunus, a team of random drunken hunters who are still students in Beacon got their ass headed to the new newbie which is something new to see because all of the hunters have their auras on and that kid just shrugged it off like it is nothing.

Still sitting on my stool, I carefully stare this kid if he's worthy to take in on a mercenary job while I sipping down on my cocktail. Scratching my beard while I'm observing his exact skills.

To be honest, he's way TOO brutal to be a regular person to work at a Bouncer position.

* * *

I see four spetsnaz who are here to assassinate me because of my affiliation with the Ghost Wolves, I'll show these Russian pricks that the Ghost Wolves shouldn't be fuck with!

I saw one commie transform his assault rifle into a fucking chainsaw, but I learn one concept…FUCKING STRIKE FIRST WITHOUT PAUSE YOU RUSSIANS!

My fist collided to his jaw and my fist sheer force supposed to make the commie head exploded but to do the KGB have their scientist augment them. I know I'm not dealing with normal commies!

One Russian is knocked out; the rest will know their place!

THIS IS FOR SAN FRANCISICO YOU BASTARDS!

* * *

As hours pass by, the kid kept kicking ass and there, to tell you the truth…he's much more stronger than Noire because he knock out a group of hunters with a single punch at each of them, along seeing some nasty bruises forming on their faces.

This kid has heart, I can tell you that. Although, when I ask him how he dealt with them. He keeps saying he didn't do it and eventual forgets of what he did…strange, how come a potential badass like him forgets of what he did?

Even he forgets; I see potential in him.

As the shift ends, he and Noire left…seeing I got another card in my sleeve.

* * *

Leaving the bar to see my friends at the house, I turn to the kid who dealt with those drunks or troublemakers in there.

Could it be him?

As he left the place, could it be what Mark said is true?

* * *

Walking up the stairs of my new job as a maid, I work for a nearby apartment complex for me to clean up, the Child Protection services or the law doesn't cover up on Faunus children as the humans sees us as trash. Although I'm lucky I got this job because I have a less hostile job than the rest of my Faunus relatives or friends who are working in terrible places…like the Schnee Company, they're the worst and made my spine shiver when I hear that name.

After this, I might go to Frankie Friday as they're the only fast food area that's tolerant to my kind and also reduce their prices for us as they saw our condition here along our hardship which I'm very glad for them. Their food taste really good!

Pushing the cart and cleaning to the next room, I was about to open the door until a bag went over my head, covering my entire face!

Who is that? What's happening!?

"Don't struggle you rabbit abomination. Everything will be okay while in your cage like an animal you are!" Felt my limbs are being tight up and hearing his racist slurs to me. I felt I'm being dragged to my feet and being thrown into something inside where it soon begin to move.

What's going to happen to me! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!

* * *

Getting out of my car and heading upstairs. I saw a janitor's cart in front of me…then I saw a group of ski-mask group kidnapping who appears to be an early teenage girl as they're hogtying her and throw her into a white van.

The static then covered my eyes, when it faded…there's only a cart standing there and no girl has been kidnapped.

Calm down me, it just an illusion and it's probably not real like the rest…

Walking inside my apartment room, I remove the tight monkey suit I was wearing that it felt uncomfortable, then dressing back to my jersey clothing where I felt much better in my old clothes.

 _ ***Ring!***_

About to get a shower and sleep for the night…I heard a phone ringing on the small counter table near the bed next to the alarm clock.

Strange…who's calling me during 12 in the morning?

Picking up the phone, I then heard it.

" _FIGHT CLUB! FIGHT CLUB! FIGHT CLUB! GO TO YOUR LOCAL FIGHT CLUB WHERE ALL DUDES BRAWL THE FUCK OUT TO EACH OTHER LIKE BATTLE ROYALE! YOU CAN BRING A FRIEND ALONG WITH YOU AND SEE THE BLOOD FIGHT EVER DOWN AT THE 51 DISTRICT NEW ATLAS DOWN AT THE INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT! GRAB YOUR TICKETS! GRAB YOUR CHAINSAWS! GRAB YOUR ASSAULT RIFLE! IT'S FIGHT CLUB HERE IN THE STADIUM!_

 _ ***Beep!***_

Dropping my phone, everything went blank and hearing those commies mocking me over the line!

THEY'LL ALL GONNA' DIE!

* * *

 **Welp, looks like someone got kidnapped and jacket got a new phone call! How brutal this is going to be!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fight Club

**Part 7 is here and it's not rabbit season, it's rabbit saving.**

* * *

Dragging the little shit to our little place of how much value she's worth here. Our gang consisted of wearing white suits that our new mysterious boss insisted on wearing and a real strategist he is. Involving sells in the black markets, slavery and prostitution where we lure false hopes into here, and tons of shit to do as we got an ass load of money! With the money, our gang is huge!

Although our boss has a strange accent but who gives a damn!

As we drag the little girl to our hideout which is a big run-down stadium. Where we modified to become a secret brothel, I want to see what this little rabbit can do here with the group inside…if we're not satisfied, well…she's going to die!

Even though she is a Faunus, she's a real good looking piece of meat I have right here.

Dragging her deeper inside our base of operations which consisted of prostitution and slavery ring here. The boss has some good taste and aesthetic here, where neon lights floated this place and a lot of moaning, crying in the rooms.

Getting close to the manger of this place, the little shit has duct tape covering over her mouth and her eyes are being cover by a black blindfolding so she wouldn't bitch at the manager.

Finally reaching to my manager a.k.a, our lieutenant, I saw him talking to our boss who's shrouded under the shadow where I heard his thick accent.

"Dah, this operation here is good, keep going what you're proceeding here." As the boss left, the manager in front of me then turn his head onto me, which his hair is shaved, sunglasses covering his eyes, including our signature white suit of our gang.

"Ah! Good to see you got a good hunting season here…this rabbit looks really good." Staring down at the rabbit with lust in his eyes even though his eyes are being covered by the sunglasses, I can easily see what his expression is when I saw him licking his lips…thinking doing naughty things to her in his private room.

Man you are sick, fucking little kids and animals…but you are a lieutenant here so I'm not complaining.

* * *

So you brought a young teenage rabbit for me? She's a real good looking one here and I might share her in private as I'm looking forward to play with her first.

"Yes, you got a good Faunus here…you can leave while I do kinky things to her." When I said that, I hear fear muffled inside the Faunus mouth…there is no hope here darling, only here is despair and a lot of fucking for you for the customers…but first, I'll steal something special from you from your body. Then when I'm done with you, you'll be joining in with the rest of the sex slaves.

We're going to have a fun time here with you and me, you are also going to wear that skimpy, pretty white lingerie nightwear I have as it'll show your tits and that crotch of yours for me to pleasure.

* * *

 **[Outside]**

Guarding the hideout here with five of us to protect the bitches from leaving, we have SMGs in our hands to shoot any motherfucker that we don't recognize.

The entrance we're guarding is yard feet long, have bunch of stone covers or run down cars so we wouldn't get shot at. The stadium is round and huge behind our backs. To make this place more spiffy. We also rebuild, modify the abandoned stadium as a sex brothel where we build rooms to fuck some hookers.

"I'm fucking bored here, when are we going to fuck any bitches?" Man, my boner is getting hard and I need a good ejaculate to lower down my libido.

"Quit your bitching, we got a-what was that?" Hearing my bud cried, I heard something humming in the air like a growl as well, I turn around to the bushes as they move!

Pointing my machine gun at the bushes, I waited for the thing to pop out and seconds later, a friendly stray corgi pop out and rubbing its ears.

False alarm, it just-

 ***VROOOM!* "FUUUUCCK!"**

Turning to my left who's screaming and roaring very loud like it's a chainsaw, I-HOLY SHIT!

I saw one of the buds getting sawed in half by a fucking rooster mask stranger with a fucking chainsaw with an assault rifle strap behind his back whereas blood is getting all over him!

Seeing a mask killer in front of me, my brain logically tells me that I need to run like hell and get a good distance away from him or I'll be joining my friend here that has been sawed to death!

Running away fast and yelling the rest of the guards to get ready for this chicken headed sociopath, we aim our guns at this psychopath and fired all of our rounds at him but he's too damn quick! As he covers, rolled, and getting very close to our distance for our comfort!

Thinking the most logical thing to do in my head, I left the rest to deal with him while I need to alert my fucking manager what's happening here!

Closing the door behind me and hearing gunshots still firing, I heard their screaming when I hear their flesh ripping apart and the firing begin to ceased.

" **AHHHHHHGHH!"** Well it looks like it's a good time to book it!

Running to the direction where my boss of this is at, I heard another chainsaw roaring and more screams of my folks another side!

" **AUGGHHHHH!" *VROOM!***

Stopping to know how the hell another person got inside here and see who it is? I turn my head and peaking to the right side of the neon light hallway…to see a guy wearing a green-bluish biker helmet, pink puffy jacket, and a FUCKING grey chainsaw with blood and meat stain on it!

When I about to book it and run to the direction of my boss, the guy spotted me then charged at me with his chainsaw raised above his head!

NO! NO! NO-

* * *

The rooster then barge right through the doors after he finished sawing through the three Russian mobsters he sawed; now one Russian left, who left him and his friends, but he saw the last mobster getting sawed by someone…he knows.

The rooster saw the biker…holding a chainsaw in his hands and looks at the rooster, the biker looks at the rooster but he ignored the rooster as he left the room to the right side of the halls.

The rooster was confused for a moment of why it didn't attack, but he or it ignored the biker as the rooster continues to the left side of the hallways where he puts away his chainsaw and hold his rifle in his hands.

The rooster peak out to the left halls to see the Russians were armed to the teeth where he saw them holding their SMGs and pistols at his general direction, but there is no hope for the mobsters from the rooster.

The rooster rolled to a nearby cover as the Russians fire when they saw the rooster popped out…only to meet their deaths.

The rooster's hands popped out and barrage of bullets went everywhere to the mobsters as the flying metals tear through them, piece to piece and the head of the rooster popped out as it continue to fire.

The rooster saw red everywhere on the floor, the walls with foes hanging and screaming for him to kill. He saw the neon lights and the rooster felt he's back at Miami.

The many Russians lay wasted on the ground and bleeding away of their end. The masked rooster continues through the hallways where he saw a mass horde of Russians rushing at him, holding blunt objects, and the rooster drop his rifle where he now using his fists to end their existence.

One Russian swing his bat but the rooster ducked down and grabbed his genitals which the rooster ripped it out. Where blood is gibing out down to the floor as the Russian kneels, vomiting out blood from his loss of his crotch.

The rooster then grabs him by the head and kicks his jaw right out using his kneecap, where his jawbone is now shattered and his flesh, blood riddled the floor, leaving him jawless including missing a tongue.

The rest of the mobsters were paralyze, reluctant to attack the chicken headed man of what he did…but the rooster saw its opportunity of their fear.

The rooster swipe his left leg under the Russian feet as he fell to the ground and grab another mobster where he pulled his head to the opposite direction in front of the rooster, bending him to the wrong direction as the rooster hears a devastating snap and rip which his neck cavity is exposed of the tearing.

One mobster who fell to the ground try to get up but later got stomped in the head where a shoe imprinted on his face and burst his entire head into a scramble egg, where his shell is his skull fragments. The yolk is his brain and his flesh squashed.

Looking back up, he saw one last Russian standing there. Shivering and pissing his pants while he's holding a knife.

But that can't protect him…

* * *

Hearing the phone call, I accepted their request and knowing what happen if I refuse, I'll end up being in the desert all over again which I don't want to experience that ever again of getting clubbed to death.

I don't even know how I got here, I was sleeping at the alleyway and then a flash of bright light blinded me...now, I'm in this world. Doing for the phone calls all over again.

So I comply and submit, holding a chainsaw that I got from the box near my apartment where I'm now sawing through these gangsters in front of me. I need to find the victims of this area and be done with this horrible place.

Going through some rooms and reaching to my end goal. I finally reach the room where they hold cages of slaves of both humans and Faunus inside…crying, shouting. Probably from physical or mental abuse of being in slavery or prostitution workers.

Now to free them and finish the rest of this place before…he comes here.

* * *

Ah…the rabbit is dress in her white lingerie gown, showing her tits and pussy for me to violate as I'm naked, seeing her virginity right for the taking.

"Ha…hope you enjoy this!"

I'm inside in my office which is my bedroom with sex toys scattered everywhere. I didn't use them on her…yet, but I'm going to steal her meat hole!

Leaning on her body and ready to stick my wiener to her virgin- ***BANG!*-** What the hell?!

"What the-?"

Looking up who interrupted us, I-…oh fuck!

The one who charge in my room is wearing a chicken mask and holding a chainsaw in his hands with his clothing all bloody!

Before I can get off the bitch, the chainsaw roar and it landed-

* * *

The rooster opens the last remaining door in front of him, holding his chainsaw at the ready. As the rooster kicks the door wide open…he saw something that will sear into his mind in utter rage and sadness.

He saw Richter is atop of his girlfriend ready to rape her! As his vision both blue and red mix into his eyes of what he saw.

The rooster will murder RICHTER of what he's doing with his girl!

* * *

Oh Dust, please someone help me! I felt I'm naked and wearing something that's not right! I feel this pervert is atop of me and felt his-oh dear, SOMEONE HELP ME!

"Ha…hope you enjoy this!"

Knowing the worst is going to happen to me, I cried and tears spilling out from my eyes knowing what's going to happen next.

Then salvation came…

 ***VROOM!***

"What the-?" When he said that, I heard a roar like a chainsaw coming close to us and I hear the pervert scream in pain while feeling something wet and gooey landing on my body.

 ***BRRREEEHEHEHHHHHHH!***

" **AHHHHHHHHHHGHGHGHAaaaaa-…"**

After that…I felt my entire body is being covered in moist and gooey like substance…knowing what it is, I don't want to know and I think I'm going to die here by a stranger!

But he didn't kill me…

Feeling my body being lifted from the bed and felt we're moving. I felt so distress and traumatize from the experience…I might pass out.

The blindfolds around my eyes went loss as it fell onto the ground. Before I can seep into darkness from the shock, stress, and terror of what I'm been through along experiencing it…I saw my savior, the guy from the sidewalk…but he's wearing a chicken mask.

Then everything went into darkness.

* * *

The rooster got into his car, bloodied and wet, but he saved his girlfriend from being raped by Richter. Where the cock sawed him entirely in pieces without remorse as his entire body is merely chopped up pieces of Richter's former self.

Starting the car engine, the car hummed and music begins to play while the sun is starting to rise.

The radio is starting to play...a particular track, called **dust** as calm music begins to hum within the car.

The rooster felt calm…he can only see blue...

* * *

Escorting all the former slaves out of this place and stepping out the entrance after I murdered all the thugs here to finish what I…or 'we' came here for by the phone call request, I saw 'him' carrying a bloody brunette girl with bunny ears atop of her head on his arms as he enter the car. Then left without a word…

Turning in front of me and not wanting to know what he's going to do with her, I saw the sun rising while the people back of me who didn't see the light of day enjoyed the view of what they saw.

Better hurry to get out of this place or else someone will witness what happen here that I don't want to take the blame or throw into prison.

* * *

 **WOW I'M TIRED OF WRITING THIS WHILE STAYING UP 4 IN THE MORNING! Anyway, I might as well get a break and try to revise this edit if I miss something.**


	8. Chapter 8: Secret Gangs

**Okay, break time of Jacket's chapters because I'm getting tired what he's thinking and the quality of my writing will go down if that keeps up, so I'll move to another person thinking. Don't worry; this is a minor chapter to fill out 'other' characters.**

 **Now it'll take like one day or days to finish a chapter for quality over quantity writing because I'm getting tired of writing Jacket's perceptive all the time. Including that, this is pretty much chapter filler.**

* * *

 **[Yesterday, 4:23 PM, coffee shop]**

Sitting on my chair and sipping on my tea. I look around if someone is spying on me…no one's around and no one's looking…

Good…hope it keeps that way.

Waiting for someone who called me that the person sounds all too familiar; the person wants 'information' of what I know during the prison break at Vale. Hearing that familiar voice, I'll trust him…for now.

Thinking about it feels like the prison riot back at Miami and that…that was a terrible experience to go through.

Waiting couple of minutes and sipping on me tea, my patience is running dry of waiting for this 'person' to come here.

Finally losing it, I was about to get up until 'he' finally shows up.

Fucking Evan, how the hell did he get here since Miami got nuked?

Seeing him in person, the brown mustache journalist who was super obsessed about the 'gang' I joined and the mask murderers back at Miami, but he seems to drop it as he's more interested in crime scenes now.

Most importantly, how the hell he got here at the first place?

* * *

Giving up on about the mask killers since I or 'we' aren't in Miami anymore and the _'thing'_ warns me in my illusion of not encroaching into that topic any further. Manny somehow found contact with Richter, a former mask killer and an escape convict from Vale to do his…criminal activities here.

Walking to Richter's location, I was chatting with Manny on the phone as I hear gunshots ringing in the background, still being classy aren't you Pardo?

" _Evan! This isn't a good time-_ _ ***BANG!* *BANG!***_ _-to talk during this time as I'm under heavy fire here!"_ Hearing many gunshots were going off in the background, he seems to be enjoying himself of the violence around him.

Still don't know how a dirty cop got promoted into investigator in 10 days here. But still, I don't question his methods on how he deals with crime.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself; just don't get yourself killed because you are the only one who can give me leads for my journalism you know?" Saying goodbyes to him before I can chat with Richter again, I probably can see Manny flipping the birdie behind the phone.

" _Yeah, yeah-just do your thing, I'm busy here!"_ As he Manny stop calling on his scroll phone thing as he cancelled the call, he always get salty when it comes to his job as he take it serious.

Finally reaching to the coffee shop, I see Richter is wearing a simple, blue polo-shirt and sunglasses covering his eyes as he seems nervous of being outside here out in the opening.

"Evan Wright? What are you doing here? How are you even here?" Hearing Richter being surprise that I'm here in this strange world called Remnant within this strange town called Vale. I simply don't know as well.

"Don't know? When I woke up from a sudden tense of heat burning me, I was lying on the sidewalk with my family by a broken down building which consisted of Faunus…they seem to be hostile to us and they don't want me to be near their building when I woke up." Worst scenario to be in and they're pretty racist.

"Nah, they're probably White Fang agents or a group of racist Faunus who don't like you. Anyways, what the hell do you want from me?" Hearing nervousness in his voice as he looks around him to see anyone is watching us, I answered him of why I am here.

"I heard you escape from prison and the notorious criminals escape as well…do you mind telling me why are you in a prison in the first place in this world?" I'm curious of how he even got thrown in prison? Is it like his second time in prison and coincidentally escaped from a prison riot?

"Look, when I got into this world. I have no money, no job, and no home-nothing! So a sensible man would do is…well, do illegal things which I'm not proud of and then joining to this 'new' gang in Vale that are anonymous to the public eye or the police here but consisted of wearing white suites." Oh you got jailed by criminal activities…I see.

"You don't get it Evan. I was in the top and earn a lot of money in that gang along never getting caught by the authorities…but they're very secretive of their nature as they don't like to be known to the public, so they punish their members in horrible ways if they spread word about them." Gang you say? I want to know more of this gang you joined.

"What is this 'gang' you join Richter and why are they so sensitive of their existence?" Questioning Richter more of this gang…he looks around him more, nervous as ever.

"Listen…I don't like talking about this out in public but I'll do it anyways. The gang…doesn't have a name, they like it to keep it that way, only the top ranking members in the ladder only knows our gang's true name as they don't like anybody to know about them. Now you mention it, the high ranking members each have a sickle or a hammer tattooed on their necks…but I don't think they're Russians from our place but natives who are recruited in this world, as they're extremely discipline, like really strict with us." So they like to be shrouded in secrecy and have tattoos that reminiscent to the soviets? I think I have a topic here!

"Interesting…but how exactly did you get jailed?" As Richter getting even more nervous of how he got jailed, he has enough courage to explain it to me.

"Learning too much about them…when I stole a briefcase from a lieutenant in his office while he's gone. I was curious about the gang I was in of why we earn a lot of money or how." What secrets did Richter learn?

"What secrets did you learn from the gang?" This is look like this is getting serious as Richter starting to sweat.

"I learn…I learn that this gang isn't some small, petty mobsters who like to shoot another rival for shits n' giggles but are VERY organized. I'm not kidding, as they're really organized like militaristically and their numbers are very huge as they have many proxy networks and sleeper cell agents everywhere. So the person who's serving my tea is probably a spy and is going to shoot me if I told you of what I've learned…also, if one of their high ranking members gets caught, they burn their tattoos off so one knows who are they affiliated with…they're not joking around, there are many of them, they are extremely secretive, and extremely discipline. Do you want to know how I exactly got caught?" Nodded my head, I listen to his story.

"Well, here we go."

* * *

 _Digging inside the briefcase that I stole from a lieutenant's desk…I dig deeper to see many blueprints that details many buildings for heist and papers that have MANY spies in their organization, I keep digging up and learning more knowledge about them…until I heard someone kicking down my door._

 _Looking who kick down my apartment door, I see a group of people wearing white business suits and ski-masks covering their faces. They're all holding batons in their hands as they stare at me in hostility._

" _You learn too much Richter…we'll take care of you. Nothing personal, just business here." Before I can realize of what's happening, the baton strike down at my head and I went unconscious…until I heard sirens ringing outside of my complex._

* * *

"Then that's how I got into jail, learning too much as they alerted the police about me…they taught I learn little as they send me into jail…no, I learned a lot of their organization." Interesting, interesting…but can you detail how did you escape prison again?

"I see, can you detail me of how you escape the prison?" Raising his brow, he nodded his head and look back behind him one more time.

"Fine, if you insist…this is how I escape prison…again."

* * *

 _Sitting in my cell in my prison jumpsuit…I was thinking about the gang I learn a lot about…until sirens blaring out and red light flashing here n' there which all of those factors interrupted my train of thought, where my prison cell door went wide open including all of the other prison cells as they're open as well._

 _Seeing the massive chaos ensued as the prisoners rushing out of their cells and wrecking mayhem, I did the logical thing to do is to get the fuck out of here and find a police officer suit before they can restore order here._

 _Getting out of my prison cell, I run out until I saw a burly man rushing at me and I saw him lifting his fist._

 _Knowing what's going to happen next, I duck down as his fist went flying pass me. I grab his right arm where he had thrown the punch as I bend it to the opposite direction, viciously, his arm went towards the wrong direction along saw his skin ripped wide open where I can see his insides of his shattered arm bone. Broken and useless._

 _Crying in pain and kneeling to the ground…I rush out to find the locker room to get a guard's outfit so they wouldn't suspect me I'm a convict when I get outside._

 _Running to the direction where the employee locker room is and breaking some prisoners' bones that gets in my way. I finally found the locker room that I'm looking for and get myself a disguise before the authorities can get here._

 _Getting inside, I saw another person inside who's dressing out of his prison suit and has reddish hair. But I ignore him as I need to find a suit that can fit me and don't let the authorities know me when I exited out this place._

 _Couple of minutes searching, I found a prison guard outfit that fits me perfectly._

 _Undressing my prison suit and replacing it with my guard suit, I'm now look like a disguised prison guard and just in time as the authorities arrive…which they're super powered humans called hunters kicking my cellmates ass._

 _Wise move Richter…wise move._

* * *

"The rest is set for life…but I'm living in constant fear of being watch by my former gang that I joined." Richter more sweaty as ever decide this is enough which I understand his situation.

"Okay, I understand. Just don't get yourself caught by your gang or the police in the matter of fact." Getting up from my seat, Richter stops me as he remembers something in his head.

"Wait! I remember something while I reading through the documents in the briefcase before it was taken, the gang I join has connections to the White Fang and some criminal families but it didn't clarify of what family." Not so surprising, that's how all gangs work…work for another criminal organization and make business, why are you telling me this?

"But I found something 'else' in the briefcase, finally learned the gang I joined back in Miami and their name is. As the gang I joined in Remnant are at war with them…they're here Evan, they're not dead. I don't know what's happening, but it feels like a secret war is happening here." Wait, the mask killers you joined? They're here and are fighting against the criminal organization that you recently join in?

"You mean the mask killers? Can you tell me their name of their gang?" nodded his head; he took a deep breath and told me his previous gang he joined in Miami.

"50 Blessings."

* * *

Rubbing Blake's head as she's sleeping on my lap and looking at the Necklace of her mother who passed away…who did this? Why did they do this? How did the person found our hideout locations at the first place?

All I can remember is that deal with those humans in white as Blake's Dad made negotiation with them…when I remember the deal happened five days ago, they were pretty shady.

* * *

 **[5 days ago]**

 _As me and Blake are standing with the White Fang members near besides us…I saw Blake's dad is negotiating a deal with a men who's being covered by a white fedora hat and sunglasses to prevent his actual face of being seen but I can see he has a scar including a thick accent he has when he spoke._

 _After the deal, I can't get over the hammer or sickles tattooed on their necks. Who are they?_

* * *

Looking at Blake's Mom's necklace, I want revenge who did this to them!

* * *

I stare down at the list in my right hand…this paper just appeared under the doorstep of our new home in Vale while I was alone in this house, my friends don't know about the list. But it gives out the addresses to the White Fang's hideouts and the paper wasn't lying as we encounter the Faunus over there who are immensely hostile to us.

Reading the paper that has a lot of addresses written in it, I can't help but read of what the note said above the list.

 _Here's the hideout of their White Fang's locations…happy hunting._

 _-A friend_

Whoever sends me this list gave me the creeps...like real bad while I was holding my bear mask that's place on my lap. As my hands were shaking.

Who send this? How did they found the White Fang's locations are at?

* * *

 **Finish and this is just a single chapter today as I'm resting my fingers and my head.**


	9. Chapter 9: Team ADMN

**Well here's my OC team at Beacon who got their ass beaten by Jacket…so there. The four horsemen are here. Later, Jacket. Yet, this is still chapter filler.**

* * *

Waking up in our dorm room in Beacon, I think I'm about to vomit on the ground because I'm so damn wasted at the club and I think I drank too much as I'm not feeling too well!

Going to the window in front of our dorm room, I open it up and vomited out the crap inside of me. Feeling something swollen forming on my cheek, I touch my face as I felt a bruise is forming…man that suck. Hope no one saw the vomit on the school ground.

Trying to find my weapon Gallows. It is a chainsaw sword slash automated or semi-automated assault rifle…which I found my weapon is lying on the floor and still painted in greyish pale color job within its rifle form. In the butt, it's been attach by a long ass chain which are the chains from my chainsaw so I can swing around the chainsaw or turn it into a chainsaw whip if I want to.

Looking around if Admin, Macro, and Nate is still hanging from that hangover…I saw them sleeping on their beds.

In the right time, they are beginning to wake up.

"Augghhhh-bloody hell, what happen-oh don't tell me we drank that crap that you dared us!" Watching Admin getting up from his bed with his azure colored, moppy, short hair with streaks of white on his bangs…he's pretty salty when he remembered we sort of force him to drink to do his peer pressure as we beg for him to drink while we're drunk. I saw his Thor and Jupiter weapons lying near him…which Thor is an electric combat knife that can tase you and Jupiter, well it's a light blue pistol that can switch to automated or semi-automated fire…including shooting out electric rounds which they can tase you alive while having bullet holes on you.

If he both combines them, he ends up making a white, blue staff that makes a dangerously high level of electrical volts going through his staff blade in lethal levels and going through his body which I don't how he's even immune from that electrical charge!

Which the name of the blade he combines is called-what was that again…Gerechtigkeit or Recht? That sounds gibberish to me. By the way, that staff can turn into an electric bow-blade thing which can shoot out electric bolts. Which I think that form is called Conquest?

"Derrick…!"

As his thunder blue eyes glaring at me at a distance while his pale hands were gripping on the sheets of his bed, I look away of making eye contact with him as you know…he has a prestige family line as his father is the head of the security department in Vale and her mother, weeelll, the head of the security department in Atlas.

He's always like to seek justice and try to maintain order, all that jazz. Which his personality is influence by his parents of their philosophy on security…you know, cops? He gets a little too eccentric over justice.

I have a history, well…being an asshole you see. Where rumors that I strangled people in my past for the fun of it, but they're not proven enough that I did it nor have enough evidence to support it! So he has suspicion of me.

"AUGGHHH…dust damn! What the hell happen when I was drunk?" Hearing Macro getting up from his bed, I saw his pure blood red hair which is a buzz cut and extremely burly slash muscular body, lack of logic, pretty much tan heavy skin…he looks like a fucking juggernaut you know what I mean.

When he opens his blood red eyes as well, he gets up and trying to find his weapon…which lying beside the counter.

Turning around to see his weapon is okay, it's a big ass Gatling gun that can change to a fucking ion cannon laser to a fucking tank bazooka, when he is in melee form, it becomes a large ass buster, cleaver sword that can alter its size and he doesn't feel of its weight and that weigh like hell for me! The color of his weapon is blood red…like him, loud and not so bright, indicating its weapon's name called Guerra.

His family, well…military veterans as his parents are Atlas top strongest brutes.

"Man…my brain feels like shit. Who's the ass decided to let us go to a shit club and get wasted?" Turning to see Nate our Faunus teammate which his black, unkempt hair is well, still straight up wild and spotted his wolfish ears poking out from his skull, showing his Faunus heritage to us. He's pretty much a cool dude but we tend not to piss him off or else he goes wild on our asses since he has a title as a bezerker assassin.

He tends to get piss real easily which that title easily fits him what he is. Angry and ready to beat shit up without you knowing you are a victim to him.

We saw what his semblance is and it's pretty brutal…starve you to death, make you weak to death as your aura bring drain, or make you feel sick like you have a fatal disease on you…it's pretty much saying he's giving you a 'gift' to you.

People say he's from the White Fang, people say he's a bounty hunter, people say he's a street rat. To me, he's an asshole.

His weapon of choice which is on the counter, is a dual mini submachine guns that can shoot out needles that laced on with his semblance and his melee weapon form is combining his twin minis into a small hatchet that also dosed with his semblance making his enemies weaker…if they're alive that is.

I believe his weapon called Faim?

Careless and a dick if you piss him off. He always gets toxic to others and always in a grumpy mood, is it because of his Faunus heritage?

"Come on guys…it's not my fault, Prospero convinced me to get ourselves drunk and calm our nerves since we don't 'trust' each other." Glaring at me knowing that I did it, I just sighed as they grab their bruised face.

Trying to grab my grey spiky head from the alcohol withdraw I'm suffering through; our day is just getting worse when Prospero open our door wide open when he used one of our scrolls in his hands and brought news for us.

"Sup guys, I see you all are awake-and sorry Derrick if I use your scroll whiles your knock out from the booze you're all in, here you go man. By the way, Mr. Ozpin wants you all to meet him at his office for a…well special mission for him." Saw him throwing my scroll at my bed and Ozpin wanting us to meet him while we're still wasted from our alcoholic withdraw. Like I said, our day is getting worst.

* * *

 _Opening my eyes to see I'm in a dark room with a blue tint glowing in the air. I was sitting down and facing what it appears to be a woman wearing a horse mask._

" _Why hello there Velvet, nice to meet you here…I was worried sick you'll be hurt." Her voice is scratchy but has a hint of a motherly tone in her._

" _Your presence near him seems to make him calm and heighten his sanity; just make sure he doesn't push it too far." Blimey, what do you mean?! I don't understand what's going on. I was working, got kidnapped, almost lost my dignity, and he saved me…I don't understand any of this!_

" _I know you're confuse, but you're the only one who can calm his mental state…and it looks you are about to wake up…you are like a little sister to him you know? He slowly recognizes you." What?_

Opening my eyes to see I'm sleeping on a clean bed and everywhere around me looks like an apartment room.

Looking down what I'm wearing as it feels different. I'm wearing a white modest sleeping gown and my entire body is clean, not feeling the gooey substance that felt like blood or meat.

Felt something moved behind me, I turn-IT'S HIM!

I saw him sleeping, wearing a boxer and a white shirt…he's sleeping and I felt…comfortable when he's near me-wait, what am I saying? He murdered someone!

Staring and getting up from this blonde person who's in bed with me. He heard my ruckus of me getting out of my bed as he wakes up from his slumber.

Looking at me with his tired eyes, his eyes then open wide and got up, scuffling on the table to grab his recorder thing which he played at me in surprise.

" **WHO ARE YOU!?"** The recorder played and his expression also match the recorder of what it said.

"Ah…who are you? I saw you holding me while we're in the building along stopping that mugger who almost hurt me." Who is he?

* * *

 _[8:23 AM, Jacket's Apartment]_

Waking up when I felt something move behind me, I turn around to see…a rabbit girl?!

Getting up and trying to figure out how did she get here in my complex at the first place, but her presence…it made me feel calm.

Grabbing my recorder on the table, I question who this rabbit girl is while I was surprise of how she even got here.

" **WHO ARE YOU!?"** The voice matches to my face and she just raised her eyebrow at me.

"Ah...who are you? I saw you holding me while we're in the building along stopping that mugger who almost hurt me." Wait, did I do those two-wait a second, now I remember!

 _On the sidewalk, I saw a bunny girl who's being mugged by a random degenerate who's dirty. I saw him holding a knife at her, then my eyes flashes to a scene where she's wearing that terrible outfit while she's covered in blood, knocked out from shock she's in._

Having this sudden revelation in my head, when did I do those things?

Rubbing my face to wake myself up and trying to comprehend what's happening here. I ask her what her name is.

"What's- _*skreeek!*-is your name?"_ Asking who she is, she reluctantly tells me who she is.

"My name is…Velvet Scarlatina…why do you use that recorder for and not using your own voice?" Asking in wonder why I'm not using my voice. I don't know why…I just cannot speak at all since I lost something.

Again, what did I lose?

Thinking about what exactly I lost, I press play on my recorder to answer Velvet's question.

"I have a condition, **I lost something** …I- _*Skreek!* can't speak."_ Telling her of why I can't use my voice. She nodded her head as she understood why I can't speak to her directly. She tilted her head and ask me another question.

"Now you mention my name…what's yours?" Well I…don't really know my name. Whenever I look at my I.D, all I can see is a blur when I look at the letters but people can see it but I don't. When people say my name, I only just hear silence coming from their throats. I can't speak, I can't hear my name, or see my name. Like something suppressing my memories of who I'm really am.

But I prefer that way. If I remember, I remember something red in my eyes if I keep thinking about it. I really don't want to go there.

Then, I press the play on my recorder.

"I…Don't know *skreek* I can't remember my **name** and I don't know…" As the recorder stop what I'm thinking about, Velvet then got an idea for me…a nickname actually.

"If you don't know your name is, how about I call you Jacket since you always wearing that Jacket thing." Now you mention it, it does give it a ring to me.

Jacket…it sounds good to me.

Nodded my head and the nickname sounds pretty good…I got up from the bed. What I'm going to do with Velvet here?

Thinking what I'm going to do with her, I heard a knock coming out from the door. So I got dress which my old clothing is stack neatly on the counter in front of me…someone is really nice on stacking my clothing and cleaned them.

Getting up and put on my signature jacket and my jeans, I walk to the front door and open it up.

The person who's knocking outside my door is wearing a brown trench coat, a grey shirt with an alien face on it, brown, reddish hair including the goatee, shades covering his eyes, black boots, blue jeans, and a deep voice spoke to me while holding a cardboard box.

Besides him who could be in Velvet's age. Is a girl, who's wearing shades like him, has brown, reddish stylist hair with the tip of it dyed which I can't describe since I'm not a stylist, and wearing a rather simple black open vest with a brown shirt under it, black combat boots, tight brown jeans, and a smug neutral face on her.

"Why hello there, the name's Postal Dude…yeah, a shit name. Anyway I'm working in a postal service, I got a package for you…let me see…from Mr. Hei Xiong or Junior? Yeah, that's him. Here you go…sir." While reading a notecard in his left hand, he handed me the box that came from the guy who owned the club along being my boss that work some crime activities.

If I notice his voice correctly, his voice sounds rather restrained and a hint of smug attitude in it.

Grabbing the box that this guy 'Postal Dude' gave me, I saw the girl is staring behind me and wave. I look behind me to see Velvet is out from the bedroom.

"Well looks like my job is done here. Let's go Adel, let's check Champ if he didn't eat anyone in our property while we're out from our house." Walking away with the girl following him, the girl spoke and has the same smug accent as him.

What an odd father and daughter relationship I seen so far.

"Sure thing Dad, anyway, see ya' around bunny girl." Waving one last time to Velvet as she left with her dad name Postal Dude, I look down on the box with the name 'Junior' written on it and it says 'open it.'

Closing the door and open the box to see what's inside of it. I see a black business suit with a grey tie, a box of latex gloves that you can locally buy here, and a grey hockey mask that looks like it can fit to my skull. Beside the items, I spotted a medical kit to the right and another note to the left in the box.

Picking it up and reading it, it's from Junior.

 _About the Bank Robbery I mention yesterday, it looks like I'm in the clear today so you can take the job with the heisters. Anyhow, Red gave me these supplies for you so you can ready up and don't disappoint me kid. A lot of money is betting on me between Giovanni and Red, so don't screw it up. By the way here's the address under the paper. Good luck kid. Maybe later, you and Giovanni's team will probably be cooking some drugs._

 _-Junior_

Looking down at the note to see the address of where I am going and the time I should be there, I look at my gear in front of me and I wonder how much stolen goods I'll be taking.

"Jacket, what is that inside the box?" Looking at Velvet in skepticism of she saw inside, I look at her in reassure tone in the recorder.

"Don't worry-*Skreek!*- **I know** it's, _ToUgh for you to realize_ -I'm doing something Illegal here, but I'm doing this for my boss. Maybe after two jobs from him, I'll be done." Looking at me in uncertainty, she nodded her head skeptically and warns me of not pushing it too far.

"Careful Jacket, sometimes if you are working as a criminal, it sometimes wouldn't do you any favors as people will see you in infamy if they saw you what's under the mask of yours of seeing your deeds, like the White Fang group, they try to achieve through violence and doing criminal activities for the name of equality. But unfortunately, we aren't respected by the humans but scared of us as the humans hated us more. Sometimes if you do crime, something will bite you in the end like your family and friends died in front of you by a masked assassin while you're hiding in the closest, watching all of it."

Staring at her, I try reconsidering my opinions and thinking what she said…I'll try to remember that but I felt that's a little too late for me to change what I'm about to do.

"I'm not judging you, it's a opinion that you shouldn't do it all the time as I feel something's really bad is coming here."

* * *

Finishing a conversation with Evan through the scroll and knowing the information, awareness of the mysterious vigilante gang back at Miami is called 50 blessings. I'm in my basement floor under my house with a single light-bulb shining. Coincidentally, I got a mask vigilante here who's wearing a deer mask and the unknown named gangster that Evan's describe who's wearing a white suit; where I got those two while a shootout is happening in Vale's docks at midnight along shooting a hideout during the day. Most of the mysterious gang members winding up dead from this deer mask person, but I tase him to the ground before he can do anything else.

They are tied up in the wooden chairs and I badly beat the shit out of them to talk, but they're not talking. Broke their bones, no words, electrocute them, no words, make them feel drowning, no words-they're not talking!

Getting close to the deer, I lifted his chin and look straight at him in the eye and his eyes are emotionless which makes me angry because I'm having zero results of interrogating this prick of what exactly his gang is and what goals they want to achieve.

"Listen you piece of shit, I know what your gang name is. Again, tell me what you are doing here and what are you doing in the docks." Waiting for this masked creature if he wants to value his life, I heard him whisper to me in his raspy voice.

" _The…the phone, that something of ours stolen from them…"_ With that, he vaguely answered of what I exactly want, so I ended his life by placing my dust magnum to his right skull and bang, his remaining bits of his brain went flying to the other side, hitting the guy in the white suit which his neck is scarred in burned flesh, possibly burned his own tattoo which Evan told me about from Richter's description.

"You, the Russians are here aren't they and what did they do that makes them so tick off?" Seeing he weakly glared at me, I just pointed my gun at his front skull and fired the trigger since I know he wouldn't talk at all and would be waste of my time here.

 ***BANG!***

As the bullet digging through his forehead and making a huge hole in the center, this investigation is getting much harder for me of what these two gangs' motivations are and what do they want with each other.

So the organized vigilantes and the mobster are here? That couldn't be good.

* * *

 **Well that's it, putted some references and a particular video game character who's made in the late 90s' to the early 2000s. This series is called Postal. Anyway, I'm getting tired here. Also, some reference to a particular series that are tributes in Newgrounds in this chapter and previous chapters.**

 **So there, I'm feeling tired.**


	10. Chapter 10: Payday Crashers

**So here's the crew who will rob the bank and this will be pretty long.**

* * *

 **[7:23 AM]**

Getting myself dress in this suit and holding on my own grey hockey mask, Velvet is watching T.V on the couch as we sort have a brother and sister relationship together. Nevertheless, I'll be her guardian for now on, knowing too well of learning this place of how they treated the Faunus, it's pretty bad. So she'll be staying in my apartment.

She's watching some animated shows that look like one of those Japanese cartoons that gotten a lot popular back in the U.S for some reason? I don't get them, but oh well.

Grabbing the medical bag, I was about to step out of my apartment, until again, my foot hit something on the ground.

Knowing it would be a box-and you know it, it's a cardboard box casing.

This is really going to be a daily ritual for me...

Picking up the box, I have a feeling that there's a weapon inside that I might used it a lot.

Pulling out the casing, I saw a MAC-11 Submachine gun with customize gear in it like a grip, a silencer, and a stock behind the butt. Interestingly, this gun has neon colors all over it and have palm trees stickers sticking at the right. On the other side of the left is the 'logo' of the gang I know.

Looking down, I see a black utility belt with varieties of grenades. Like the M68 fragment grenades, tear gas canisters, smoke grenades. Including a row stack of magazines attached to the belt which high likelihood that the ammunition is for the fancy design of my MAC-11 I have within the box.

Again, there is a note and I read it.

" _Need a help on robbing things? Here it is."_

 _-A friend_

Who keeps giving me this stuff? It's really unnerving to me. Like who's the supplier? By telling the cartridges inside, its gunpowder and how did they get gunpowder in Remnant since this place use only dust for ammunition?

Shrugging my shoulders and grabbing the equipment as I place them on my waist, I'm now holding on my MAC-11 since I thought the job I'll be getting will probably provide me with weapons but this will do I guess.

Getting in my car, I drove to my location of the address.

If things go hairy and not what I suspect, I brought my hammer with me just in case if things turn drastic over there.

* * *

Researching on the brutal murder scenes that happened randomly in different locations and in different times that took place, I'm trying to figure out what the murderer's goal is. The White Fang wouldn't kill their own kind if they betrayed them. The alleyway murder scene including the four days ago trash bin incident doesn't add up as well. The prison doesn't stack up either as why would they murder within a security camera room?

What's going on that I don't know? The murders are too brutal for a normal, sane being would do. Everything doesn't add up. Is the murdering happen by a single person or a group of people who are turning into monsters?

"Mr. Ozpin, I'll like to discuss this 'misfit' team you assigned to. I know they are all well trained warriors; as well exceled students in Beacon…but their trust for each other including their team building skills aren't exactly working for them. Why do you want to assign them of protecting an international, private bank that a transfer of money shipment is arriving? Could we assign a better team than 'them' in protecting the wealth?" Hearing Glynda's valid concerns over this 'team' I assigned them on. I sighed as this team has a rather, 'unique' case on their hands. Team DANM or team ADMN…I officially choose ADMN, but Derrick and Admin don't see eye to eye with their leadership to each other on dealing with their situation.

You see, their colors are…unpredictable and don't know how to trust each other. As their backgrounds are extremely different, their team names are more like gems…craft them well, they become jewels of hope. Make a mistake on cutting that jewel; there will be no end for their conflicts.

In Derrick's leadership, team diamond or 'damn' as he likes to call his team that way, his approach in leadership is rather quick, deadly in combat, has a improvise approach, and quickly ending his foes. Great for ending Grimm efficiently but he has a rather…amoral view on people when it comes with dealing them.

He also rumored that he has a criminal history which I don't trust him upon when it comes dealing with people, but prefer him on dealing with Grimm instead. As rumors, he has a heart of courage when it comes to dealing with them and has tons of experience with Grimm where he used to live in a forest with his domestic tribe…until his village suddenly disappeared.

In Admin's perspective in leadership, team emerald or 'Admin' which he likes to call his team of himself, has a very defensive approach and a lot of cunning in strategic combat, he likes to incapacitate or maim his foes while they're down as he has a history with the two security departments of our two nations which it makes perfect sense why he prefer capturing them than rather killing them.

He's great when it comes dealing with people as he doesn't kill them which Admin follow his parents' ideals, he has good position on this assignment for him to be in, to do him sticking with his parent's morals. But he has a flaw or cons…he's rather egoistic along tends to be delusional and romanticized when it comes dealing with Grimm. So he's not very effective on dealing with the monsters of man as he never went outside of the kingdoms, rather inside and only hears stories about them. He's good with people within the kingdoms, but outside…I'll let Derrick to that job for him.

This team is rather…complicated to say at least. It's rather more abstract. So I need them to practice on their trust for each other and accept, respect what position they're in.

Possibly they're bickering at each other already while they're guarding the bank and their two teammates merely don't care of their petty conflict as it grows worst.

Just hope they can put faith on each other of what they know and change their team leadership positions when it comes to beast or man. They need to learn and stick together.

"Glynda, I know it sounds irrational of me sending them there, but I need them to hone their team skills if they want to graduate in Beacon. They need to know how to trust each other, have faith for each other, and friendship for one another will make their team more efficient. So I need to make sure if they can handle it. This assignment will base on their cooperation as a team, not enemies."

* * *

Parking my car at a dark alley, I got out as I'm near to a dingy building which it looks recently build.

Walking inside while carrying my MAC-11 and my mask in my hands which are covered in latex, I have a medical bag strap on my back. For explosive and ammunition use, I have a utility belt that covers it.

Stepping inside, I see I'm in a safe house of sorts which boxes are stack and aren't unboxed with the items yet. I hear music blaring out in this empty foyer room and a statue of lady justice is front of me.

Curious of how lady justice is here in this world, I was about to step closer to it until I heard a click behind my head.

"You're here; good…are you the person that Junior sends us? I want to make double sure of that if you're an undercover cop or a spy of one of the mafias." Hearing a raspy voice behind me, I raise my grey mask and I felt he stares at it, felt the cold, metal barrel lowered from my skull. Knowing that Junior authentically send me here for their ' _heist'_ they're doing.

"Hmmmm, Junior definitely sent you here. Welcome to the heist…new blood." Feeling he lowered his pistol at me, I turn to see he's head is shave, wearing a same hockey mask as mine but red, he's wearing the same business suit while his hands are covered in latex, holding a Beretta 92 in his left hand.

"He's here…and he's send by Junior." When he finished saying that statement, I see other hockey mask wearing people along wearing the business attire suits as they're holding different variants of firearms.

The guy who's wearing the green mask and his reddish hair is holding a MP5, hiding behind the other side of the wall. A guy who's wearing a blue mask and has a bandana wrapped around his skull that looks like the flag of Italy with the green, white, red strips. He's holding a Beretta AR70/90 rifle directly right at me and he's definitely skillful with the gun, where he was hiding behind a pile of boxes while precisely aiming at my body where the bullets would fly at.

Lastly, is a guy stepping out from a pillar with an orange mask covering his face and a green bandana wrapped around on his head, in addition wearing the suit like the rest of the people here, he's holding a curve knife in his left hand and ready to strike at me with it.

"Well, looks like Junior wasn't lying about sending his top men over here. Hope he wasn't lying about you fighting like some elite soldier or else we'll have to kill you off since you know of our existence over that hoax." Lowering his knife at me, the others lower theirs as well.

With that, the orange mask man spoke.

"Welcome to our recently made group new guy, the name's Giovanni." Raising his hand, I place my mask over my face and shook my right hand with it. As we stop shaking our hands, the blue one introduced himself.

"The name's Vinny…pleasant to meet you." As his voice has a slight Italian accent, his voice is slightly monotone.

"Name's Roy, hope you enjoying yourself of what you're going through with us." Hearing he has an Irish accent behind the green mask, Roy lowered his SMG and introduced himself to me, finally to the red mask as he remains cold, graveled.

"Red…just don't get yourself killed kid or get caught by the law. What's your name?" Hearing they want my name…I don't know my name, but I go with my nickname that Velvet made for me.

Oddly, I think someone called me Jacket before I met Velvet…but who is the person who gave me that nickname first?

 ***click*** "Jacket." Pressing on my recorder that I still don't understand how it can read my mind, I feel all of them invisibly raise their brows at me since I didn't use my voice.

"It's _a **co** ndition"_ The recorder plays it for me once more as they shrug their shoulders of my muteness.

"Meh, we seen weirder things here so welcome aboard Jacket." Hearing Giovanni padded my shoulder, he turn to the statue and place something heavy in one of the the scales of Lady Justice as I saw a trap door opening under us, showing an underground stairs.

"Anyway, this place is planned by Bain who's a mysterious Vale resident, and Mr. M as he paid the rest of this newly built complex so we can practice or planning on doing a heist." Following behind Giovanni, the rest follow suit behind me.

When we finally reaching downstairs, I found a room that looks like that can hold your mask or firearms that some of them I don't know since they didn't exist during my time.

As we reach to a table with a map on it including a map of the layout of the bank, I saw a walkie-talkie standing on the table.

When we got close, I spotted a security camera at the corner of the room and the device on the table ringing to life.

" _Hey, hey, hey, looks like the new kid is here in the crew. The name's Bain. Let's hope Junior isn't lying about you of having potentials. Anyway let's go down to business, here is the map outside of the bank with the streets labeled in, including where the cash transfer trucks would be at…although, a high warning for you guys, sources tell me that Hunters will be there later, guarding the Lien trucks pretty closely, so head's up."_ Looking on the table, there's many detailed layouts and maps, including the plan of where we would be at and what we supposed to do.

"Okay, you heard Bain. Red and I will take the civilians hostage as Jacket, Roy, and Vinny will be blowing up some trucks that got heavy steel in them within the bank's trucks. Possibility a wave assault of police force will be rushing at us as they're anticipated of us arriving over the bank, so we get our asses ready for them-"Continue listening to Giovanni's and Bain's plan, I waited patiently for me to do.

I wonder where these people came from because they don't look like they came from Remnant and this Bain character, who is he? How did they get the Lady Justice here?

* * *

[Team ADMN]

We're now near our assignment…doing nothing. Dressed in my classic Atlas military or police uniform which is a light red power armor that my parents awarded me for my deeds. Nate, who's sitting near me, is wearing a punk looking outfit which consisted of wearing a black vest jacket which the sleeves are torn and have a lot of studs on his vest. Wearing a white t-shirt shirt inside the vest, black fingerless gloves, black jeans that the kneecaps are torn open, and black combat boots in his feet. To compliment his-ah…Faunus features; he's wearing a pair of spike bracelets on his wrists and a spike chocker on his neck.

Well for Derrick and Admin. Derrick's wearing a pale green bandana wrapped around his neck; chains that came from his chainsaw are wrapped around his tight grey jeans, got ropes that look like nooses wrapped around his entire arms, he's wearing a grey sleeveless leather jacket, a pair of grey cowboy boots, leather grey gloves, and under his jacket is a grey wife beater shirt. His outfit makes him look like a bounty hunter or an outlaw. Including carrying a bandolier slash pouch on his chest wear it holds our destructive ammunition dust rounds for our weapons.

For Admin's fashion sense, he's wearing a blue azure trench coat and saw him he's holding a lot pouches and holsters on chest as backup gear to subdue anyone or ammunition for our weapons. As I saw a taser, handcuffs, electric dust rounds that matches for all of our weapons. His pants are cargo pants and a lot of pouch straps on it, obviously to carry a lot of ammunition for us and a pair of dark blue sneakers on his feet. His shirt is a white tee and has a silver necklace that shape as a lightning bolt. Admin really looks like a vigilante who seeks justice or a superhero who subdues his foe.

…Then they're still arguing. Don't get me wrong, Derrick is rather an easy going dude…but when it comes to Admin, he's not so easy going because he doesn't see Admin in the good light.

"I told you Derrick, this is a safety security mission, not a killing spree you bloody murderer!"

"Oh what do you know righteous? If the robbers arrive, why do we even spare them! They'll do it anyway after prison!"

Hearing Admin and Derrick arguing again on how we should approach on saving the bank from being robbed. I look over the bank as we're sitting on a tall roof of a random building.

The bank is twenty floors tall and fancy with Vale's fine architecture as I see people withdrawing, loaning, and depositing their cash in their accounts, walking on the marble floor and large glass window in front of me to see the view inside with all the holograms humming.

Got to say, that place is pretty boring.

"No, killing them is wrong Derrick! You'll uphold peoples honor when you bring them to justice." Looking over to Derrick, Derrick's green pale eyes rolled and scoff over of apprehending them.

"Honor my ass, why do you let them live as they wouldn't change? Bringing justice right now makes things a lot faster." Admin's blue electric eyes stare at him in distaste.

Hearing the two fighting again of who would be the leader of our team, I turn to Nate, our wolf Faunus teammate as he's looking at a magazine and I want to know what he's looking at while we're both sitting on the ground doing nothing.

"Hey Nate, are they still fighting over leadership position?" Questioning my bud Nate, he still staring at the magazine and he don't care of their squabbles.

"I'm doing something here Macro, do I fucking care for them?" What are you looking at-holy fuck! Is that porn pin-ups inside the magazine? I want to see that for myself!

"Holy crap, are those pin-ups I'm seeing with all the Faunus doing lewd things?" Staring at the lewd pin-ups in his magazine, he nodded his head and smile wolfishly at me, knowing we have the same idea on sex since we're both straight dudes here.

"Damn right its Faunus pin-ups my human friend, even though we're being discriminated against those dipshit humans, they're not so discriminate when it comes with fucking porn as we all like to fuck each other in the sex industry. Like people say, make love, not assholes." I continue to look at some lewd Faunus girls and I end up forgetting of why we are out here in the first place.

* * *

 **[Alleyway: 6:00 PM]**

Sitting within the Bullhead we're in and the crew I'm with. The flying vehicle landed somewhere near the bank but hidden enough from plain view as we're in a dark, dingy alley again that looks like this place got abandoned.

Stepping out from the Bullhead vehicle as we got out, all of us are wearing the standard dust repellent Kevlar vest that can withstand from the dust bullets long enough. Even though it protects us of our most likely targeted area which is our chest, it doesn't protect us from our legs or arms. Which we'll probably be pin down from the spot of our crippled limbs. They also got a set of utility belts if they need something later, but I don't need it as I got my own with set of grenades and ammo I need.

We also have earpieces on our ears to have contact with Bain or our getaway pilot, helping to increase our chances of escaping this place along not screwing this up, we can contact what our situation is with this ear piece.

As we got out, the Bullhead then flies away and will return if we successfully got the lien from the bank in our bags.

Just hope we kill something quickly as I see both red and blue conflicting within my vision.

* * *

 **[Orange]**

Looking back at Roy, Vinny, Red, and Jacket behind me, I raise my arm to signal them to get moving along starting the heist where the bank is few feet away from us. Where I saw trucks coming behind the building's parking lot to deliver the bank's money to the vault, all I can see is our check pot within the trucks.

As my masked gang followed the plan, the new kid and my two trusty friends are heading to the truck where they'll plant explosives to open the vault of the trucks wide open. When the bombs go off, we will hold the civilians hostage and deal with the hunters or the wave of cops ourselves with Red, hope we buy them enough time to collect all the liens in there.

As both of us went separate ways, Red and I are waiting near the entrance of the bank where we hid at the side…ready to hear the signal at the back and the mayhem will start here.

 ***BOOM!***

That's our signal, let's move!

* * *

"You criminal scum, why would you kill them and not feel ashamed of your actions Derrick-"

 ***BOOM!***

Hearing explosive echoed in the air, I turn to the Bank to see smoke coming behind the building and two mask robbers barging in the bank, holding the civilians hostage!

Darn it, I got distracted!

When Macro and Nate stopped what they are doing when they heard the explosion, we all got ready and prepared to face these robbers.

Now to formulate a plan to save the hostages from the robbers and authorized our electric, safety rounds to maim these criminals to bring them to justice. Including saving the lives of the law enforcement as I see them arriving here.

Okay, Macro and I will deal with the hostage problem. Derrick and Nate will deal with the bank robbers inside then deal with the robbers back at the bank as the hostages are the top priority for us. I need Macro to protect the law enforcement squad from being injured or killed by using his special semblance to prevent that disaster from happening, dealing the hostage personally from me, finally Derrick and Nate will incapacitate the robbers who are holding the civilians hostage. The cops will hold the robbers at the back to buy us some time on stopping them.

Now let's bring them to justice!

* * *

 **[Red]**

Placing our rifles at the crowd of hostages and the police force are outside, waiting to make our move here. I pointed my CQMR (close quarter battle receiver) and Red's CZ-805 BREN at the civilians if they make their move.

Oddly, the Hunters didn't came here yet, only I see is a single hunter who's all in red military outfit which I can tell he came from Atlas by looking at his slick power armor suit…and holding a rather large ass, high-tech Gatling gun in front of us.

Until I finally realize that something is wrong in our plan as I heard Roy screaming at my ear piece while heavy fire is coming to his location. I think the bait in the bank didn't work out so well to distract them.

"Orange, Blue is down but he's still okay, we got the four bags of money! Got any ideas for escaping and saving one here!?" Shit, are the Hunters supposed to deal with hostage situation as a psychological advantage? This is getting real bad.

" _Shit, they see your deception. You guys are in a cage and you must get the fuck out of there! The civilians are useless now and they're waiting for your team behind to be arrested!"_ Well shit, plan B then!

Hearing something smack including gunfire behind Red as the civilians duck down deeper, I turn to see Red and one of the hunters that somehow got here as he's radiating out electricity!

Fortunately for Red, he also has that ability.

Looking back at the hunter outside with the cops, I turn to see he's radiating out deep red and the people around him glowing red as well.

Don't know what he's doing with them, but it looks like it's time to flare up and not taking any chances with them to slow us down!

* * *

"Derrick and Nate…deal with the robbers-…guys?" Turning to my two teammates…THEY'RE NOT WITH ME! Crap, they're going after the guys who are stealing the money from the trucks! Dust damn it Derrick!

Well…it's up to me to deal with the robbers.

Looking at the red one, he will be silently subdued by electricity. Walking up to him, I pull out my knife and strike.

Unluckily he notices my move.

Turning around and fire tons of bullets at me, I dodge to the left and the hostages around us were frighten of the gunshots, afraid of being shot here.

Knowing he knows of my presence, I charge up my electric knife and quickly charge at him, dodging his bullets that are flying at me. Reaching to his distance, I jabbed my knife to the Red Hockey mask man's shoulder and electric volts are going through his body.

…but nothing happen-wait, what the?!

* * *

 **[Red]**

Heard the kid sneaking up behind my spine, I fired a blaze of bullets at him where he dodges them very easily and stab me with his electric, toothpick combat knife right at my shoulder…

It does nothing to me…bad move.

Shock it didn't work of what he exactly plan, I pull out my own knife from my belt and stab the kid directly and hardly to penetrate his aura which the scroll on his arm is beeping, the blade dig deep into his right arm…saw blood dripping out in his coat, staining it.

Knowing his aura is down, I swift kick the kid's legs and fell down. Before he can get up, I quickly bend down and sucker punch his skull where he remains unconscious and knocked out.

Hearing something charging at us and possibly the cops, I heard Giovanni's roaring out from his lungs and feel a burst of heat overwhelming this room.

* * *

 **[Blue]**

Suppressing fire with my Beretta which is made from my home country, mass waves of cops are barging in here while we're near to the trucks, we're holding the drivers along security guard as hostages. The cops are at bay of not wanting to get shot at from the barrage of bullets that are flying pass by them or not letting the workers die because Grey has his MAC-11 pointing at the delivery crew.

Roy or codename Green, is filling up our gym bags with money so well all can carry them while Jacket or Grey is carefully aiming his MAC-11 if he they decide to charge. Feeling he's going to throw a stun or flash grenade at them if they do.

He fired his submachine gun when I saw a cop was holding a tear gas. Unfortunately for the cop, his arm was riddled in bullets where he dropped the unpin canister where gas cloud flooding their view.

" _Tear gas is banned in most civilized nations."_ Hearing Grey's recorder playing of mocking them, I continue firing to keep them at bay…until the hunters showed up behind us. That's what we're here for to protect Roy at all cost.

Landing on the ground as the two hunters got up; I saw one who's holding that appears to be a chainsaw sword while the other is holding a pair of twin micro-Uzis in his hands.

Spotted the Faunus hunter aiming right at me, I reacted fast enough as I took cover near the trucks where Roy blow up the entrances of the steel doors.

Ducking and hearing the truck is getting riddled in bullets…I'm feeling a little woozy like I'm drunk and I felt something stabbed in my arm.

Looking down on my left arm, I saw a needle poking through my suit that pierced through my skin and my sense are suddenly going numb but I'm still okay.

As every getting shaky, I yelled at Roy to hurry the fuck up as I'm not in an ideal situation to be in while feeling sick!

"Green, I'm fucking down and I'm not feeling so well! Grab the lien you already have and let's get the fuck out!" Hearing my cries, I saw Roy landed on the ground with four bags strapped in his right arm that's filled with liens inside. Spotted my condition, he rolled besides me and activated the earpiece on his right ear.

"Orange, Blue is down but he's still okay, we got the four bags of money! Got any ideas for escaping and saving one here!?"

Before I can say anything, I heard Bain is on the line and know what's going on.

" _Don't worry, I got a Bullhead going to your direction but you need to deal with those hunters before the Bullhead arrives. I alerted Red and Orange to let the civilians go along told them to get the fuck out of there and help you out on carrying the cash on you. Also if Vinny can still walk then he's fine."_

* * *

 **[Green]**

Hearing Bain's plan, I lend Vinny a hand and grabbed him to his feet as he's now standing, although a bit wobbly. If they get little too close to our distance, things will get pretty toxic up in the air.

I wonder how's Jacket is doing with them?

* * *

 **[Grey]**

My eyes turn to see two Russians with their special weapons in their hands and amass of soviets are rushing at me with tools to subjugate me, where everywhere I see is red and corpses begin to pop out from the ground including the sky turning into neon lights. The blue light has then vanished from my eyes.

Spotted the two elite Russian about to attack me, I saw one Russian who fires a pair of micro-Uzis that the bullets inside are laced with poison, that wouldn't be so easy you fucking commie!

Rolling at my side and hearing the rounds flying pass me where I saw the rounds hitting the other elite Russian who was sneaking up behind me where the bullets riddled his body, dead.

I turn to see the dual wielding Russian where his eyes were widen that he accidentally made friendly fire, I run up to the surprise soviet with my hammer in my right hand and strike down at his shoulder where I saw his blood splattered out into my face.

As the piece of appliance jabbed inside his right shoulder, I grab his head both hands and ferociously head bashed this Russian's skull as he went down to the ground.

When I about to lift my boot right at this red menace who threatens freedom, I turn to see a horde of soviets are rushing at me who are hiding behind the palm trees of Hawaii!

I see they have tasers in their hands but that wouldn't easily subdue me down!

Pointing their tools of subjugation at me, I rolled in front of them as I saw the electric wires went flying pass by me and missed its target; now I'm standing beside them and my hands are free to kill them for their sins against liberty.

Viciously kicking one of the commie's legs where I heard its bone got broken, I aimed my MAC-11 to my right as bullets went flying and holes ripping his entire skull area.

Looking at the horde in front of me, I pull out two pair of flash grenades and stun grenades in my belt, where my index and middle fingers are touching the pins of the grenades to unleash some hell on those commies.

Letting force and gravity unpin the grenades, I hold onto the pins and throw the grenades where the force unpinned all of them…now landing near the commies' feet.

Turning back and not facing them, I heard a bang popped in the air, hearing them groan in agony from their senses being numbed. I turn around to see all of them are now on the ground and groaning in pain.

Aiming my MAC-11 in the jungle we're in and wearing my standard military uniform of the Ghost wolves as we escape from Hawaii's power plant. I fired all my rounds at them where their chest armor protecting them. But not their skulls or limbs as I saw bullets riddled them everywhere!

But that didn't stop them when I saw more running at me!

When I about to use my fist to end them, a green liquid mist went flying at them and it splattered all over them.

When the liquid made contact with their body, they begin to bend down and starting to vomit. My eyes also spotted that their skin turn green and their mouth starting to gurgle.

"Jacket my man; I need a medic bag here ASAP to heal Barnes here from the explosion! We need to transfer the stolen documents to high command from the helicopter!" Seeing Barnes being held by Daniel, I saw Daniel's palm of his hand glowing green and mist popping out from it. I nodded my head and throw him the medic bag so we can get moving and out of this commie territory that the Russians stole!

* * *

 **[Green]**

Patching up Vinny so his bitch ass can walk again. I lunge a syringe to his left arm to up his endocrine system, I don't know the side effects of using adrenaline overdose is but I need his ass to walk again because summoning that toxic ball to the crowd of police really deprive of my energy!

"Green, I need a patch up in my arm or throw me some painkillers here!" Turning to see Red where his arm got stab real deep, I saw Giovanni is covering our ass behind when another barrage of police officers assaulting to the back alley.

Where the hell is the Bullhead? We got the Hunters knocked out here where one got poked with needles by friendly fire and one got his ass kicked by Jacket here. Why is it not here!

" _Okay, looks like the four hunters are out. You're escape vehicle will arrive in 2 minutes and will land in a rooftop near the alleyway you're in. Go to the door entrance to the south, left of you and see a staircase following to the roof. Better hurry, the Bullhead wouldn't wait too long from the intense heat that the law is throwing in, so get going!"_

Hearing Bain's direction, I turn to see a bullhead coming to the south of here and saw a building near the alley. Looks like we can get the fuck out!

"Guys, to the south and let's go!" Hearing Giovanni shouted behind his orange mask and pointed to the door south of here in this parking area. We begin to move and shouldering Vinny to get his legs moving while holding my MP5 in my right hand to gun down any cops who gets close to me!

Hearing this, Red ignored his injuries and go to the escape point where our ride would be at. Holstering the medic bag in my left shoulder while my right arm is carrying Vinny to his legs so he wouldn't fall down whatever that needle did to him.

* * *

 **[Orange]**

Seeing my two friends are currently injured, we need to hurry before all of us go down here.

Shooting at the rusty lock with my assault rifle, I kick the old, rusty door wide open or fell to the ground as we got inside.

The place is dirty and old, but I don't care as I see a single set of stairs going up in a jagged helix that reaches to the rooftop.

We run inside and continue to rush in the stairs while Grey or Jacket is covering our backs where he's suppressing fire at the door, where the officers stop their pursuit and took cover.

Continue leading my crewmates to the upstairs and finally reaching to the end. I kicked the rusty decayed door and now we're in the rooftop along spotting the Bullhead hovering above us.

Grabbing my flare stick attach to my belt. I lit it up as red light sparking in it and the Bullhead saw the signal as it begin to land.

Turning to see all three-…where's Jacket?

 ***BOOM!***

Looking at the stairs, I saw him barge out and I heard a set of explosion raddled this building. Knowing he dropped fragment grenades in there and not high explosive, safe to presume that the building wouldn't collapse on us to the ground. Just hope this building doesn't shake or my knowledge on decayed architecture is right.

When the Bullhead landed, we got inside and a guy who's shirtless, wearing a bandana on his head, and round shades in his eyes. He is holding a M249 SAW machine gun in his hands, ready to mow anyone down if anyone gets here.

As everyone got in the Bullhead, the shirtless guy shouted at the pilot.

"DEIMOS! FLY THIS THING GOD DAMN IT AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Hearing his demand, Deimos jammed his thumb at us in okay and replied to his shirtless friend.

"Got it Sanford, we'll lift this baby smoothly." Feeling the Bullhead being lifted to the air and our heist is a success. I heard gunshots being fired where I saw Grey and Sanford begin to fire away at the cops who eventual got into the rooftop…luckily, they were all riddled in bullets or begin to duck and cover as amass of bullet went flying at them.

Finally reaching to the air and flew away from here, I set down and sighed…that heist is really intense and tiring.

Removing my orange mask, I took a deep breath and sighed that we successfully pulled off the Heist.

* * *

 **[Grey]**

Spotted the commies getting in here in this run-down building in Hawaii, the gunner next to me and I begin to fire away as we meowed down eight commies who died here while the rest of five are pinned down by suppressing fire.

Aiming my MAC-11 and fire who try to pick their heads up, I got three kills in my kill count where I saw their heads being torn apart with their brains riddled in the ground and they lay there dead.

Felt the helicopter being lifted away as we got the intelligence from them!

Score one for America you fucking communist pigs!

I set down on my set and returning back to America-

 **[*Pzztzt!*]**

Wait…what the hell happened here?! Why I'm covered in blood, also why is Red and Vinny aka Blue are injured? Why, because I saw Vinny look really ill along Red's shoulder got stabbed by something.

Looking down, I see we're carrying four gym bags that are filled with liens inside…so we robbed a bank? I know we did get out from the Bullhead but I didn't know we already finish it! When I got out from the Bullhead, I'm suddenly now in this flying vehicle and already have the money without knowing the process with the robbery!

Wanting to know we really finish it, I lifted m recorder and played my question.

" _Did we *Skreek!*_ really did **the heist friends**?" Looking at them, Roy cheerfully celebrates and told me we actually did it.

"Fuck yeah we did it mate! We got four bags filled with liens and we're heading back to our hideout...although, we need to change vehicles and change out of our suits so nobody gets suspicious. So this thing is heading back to the aircraft bone yard where we'll be changing out of our suits and our ride is waiting for us. Also we'll wait until things cool down and split it so one suspect it's dirty." Hearing that we really finished the mission, I wonder why I can't remember it. Albeit, back of my mind is telling me is best not to remember why. So I complied and just forget about it.

Turning to the pilot and the gunner…they look all too familiar like I saw them from a restaurant. Did I meet them in a restaurant?

Turning back, I look at the sunset…

I wonder how's Velvet is doing?

* * *

 **[9:00 PM]**

Groaning and gripping my head of intense pain coursing through my skull. I open my eyes to see we're in the medical bay in Beacon, where three of my teammates are sleeping…and injured. We're all bear chested and our clothes stripped off, only living us with our boxers.

Damn it Nate and Derrick, why did you guys left in part of my plan! We could've stop them!

Turning to see my three teammate's injuries are. I see Derrick is riddled in small hole that could be shape from a needle piercing; chances are that Nate ended up shooting Derrick where friendly fire took up, temporally paralyzing or nearly killed Derrick.

For Nate case, I saw his head is wrapped in bandages and saw bare chest where his shoulder is wrapped in bandage as well.

Finally to Macro, I see him scorched in burn marks as I saw him having some second degree burns in certain parts of his body, although he's still okay.

Hearing them groan from their sleep, they begin to wake up and lifted their bodies up to see we're in the medical bay.

"Ouch…the burn marks hurts." Turning to Macro, I wonder how the Dust he got burn marks while I was out? I ask him of how he got it.

"Macro, how did you get those burn marks while I was out?" Hearing my question to him, he turns his head to me and answered my curiosity. The robbers might have semblance in them. Make sense where my electric semblance didn't work on the red robber.

"The orange dude unleash a huge blaze of fire at me while I made the officers slightly increase their awareness, improve their attack reflexes, and made their skin more thick…which pretty much saving them from the burst of flames coming out from the orange robber." Thank dust he uses his semblance on them or else we'll have more casualties on our hands.

Remembering Macro's semblance is called Kreig Pack which he personally told me about it. It's his semblance make him temporally indestructible as he'll be glowing red and the people around him will increase their combat capabilities in combat…although his indestructibility works on physical things that are hitting him like blunts, bullets, or blades. But fire or other elements like dust…it doesn't work on his semblance.

"Ah fuck, did we fail on our mission did we!?" Turning to see Nate spoke and got salty, angry that their plan on attacking the back heisters was a bad idea and wish he goes with mine. He unfortunately then snarled when he sees team MRON came in. Which he really hates Muer guts and got ready for his racist slurs against his Faunus heritage.

You see, if you let Nate and Muer meet each other…it wouldn't go down so well. Both of them have mutual hostilities for one and another as they're both arch-enemies because Muer has an extreme hate along distaste for the Faunus while Nate is extremely hostile towards humans who mentioned about his Faunus heritage as he's very sensitive about it. Even you make a friendly comment about his heritage, he'll still lashed out to you if you mention it…unless if you're a Faunus that is. He wouldn't attack them. Nate really has a strong distaste for humanity…sure he can be really friendly to us, just don't mention his heritage if you are a human. He…doesn't like it.

Remembering where we first met MRON after our initiation in Beacon…it didn't go well of our first meeting since the two went all out.

* * *

 _Walking with my team, although me and Derrick are both leaders since…we don't agree with each other of how we approach things since Derrick really loves killing, so it make sense to be the leader as I can make the Grimm bow to my knees as I hear hunters do that, but Derrick extremely disagree when it comes to attacking Grimm since he loves killing._

 _Walking with my team, we encounter another team as we greeted them and telling our names…until I heard yelling and screaming._

 _Turning to my right, I see Nate is fighting one of the teammates we greeted as they begin to circle one and another along making racist taunts while a group of students begin to surround them._

" _How about I put a leash on your dirty little neck? You fucking filthy dog!" Hearing that racist remark, Nate then taunts him back but more harsh._

" _How about you wear a fucking collar stupid, so you can bend over to me and I'll put my canine phallus up your ass bitch, so I can make you to shut the fuck up for me! So you can start begging to me when I rape your little racist ass up because I have another nickname which is called Hand Banana!" Hearing Nate insult of his rape joke, the racist teammate gotten real pissed off of that sick burn that Nate made as he throw a punch at him…which Nate easily dodge it. For Nate's counter attack, he made a left hook right at his jaw and saw blood coming out from his mouth._

 _After that..._ _they went all out brawl and start beating each other up where I saw blood, bruises piling up on their faces. We immediately grab onto Nate while team MRON hold onto Muer before both of them can kill each other._

* * *

In the end, it didn't go so well…

"Aw, here comes this dipshit team you have here Muer. What, did your retarded philosophy influence your teammates so I can kick their asses as well because you're too damn of an asshole douchebag to go alone?" Hearing Nate's taunt against Muer, something is off about Muer.

Nate and Muer usually, commonly lash out to each other and fight to the death since the two really hate each other. So we end up grabbing them from our respected teams so they'll stop of what they're doing before they can kill each other. So we rarely meet up with team MRON or else the two will end up killing each other to do their common prejudice.

But something is off about Muer…he seems to stay calm, not replying anything racist to Nate.

That's different…

Hearing no replies coming from him and just stood there along not listening to him. Nate made a faint surprise look on us his face, but he shrugs it off and ignores them.

"Hello Mr. Racist. Are you fucking deaf? Fine…you can be silent. You're no fun at all...and where's your racist pride you faggot?" Turning away from Muer, Nate just remains silent and surprise he didn't made a racist comment against his heritage.

Looking back at team MRON, all three of the team greeted us, except for Muer as he remains silent as well as Nate. Both of them don't look eye to eye to each other…as both of them still hold onto their grudges. But they didn't kill each other which it's good sign for them because we don't need more bloodshed here.

While we're discussing things to team MRON, I saw someone stepping inside the medical bay…which is Professor Ozpin…this isn't good for us.

Watching as Mr. Ozpin got in front of us, he silently stands there and sip on his cup of coffee in his right hand…looking at us in disappointment which we look down in shame.

"Team ADMN or team DANM. Do you know why you failed your mission as you let the lives of the police officers who are now dead or injured which 21 of them are dead and 57 of them are harmed?" Looking down, I blame it on Derrick which he didn't listen-

"You all failed to cooperate, even you Admin as I know what you're thinking. Blaming it on Derrick instead of putting trust on them, including you Derrick, you didn't follow Admin's plan when it comes to dealing with the robbers. If you did follow, we wouldn't have this tragedy." As me and Derrick look down in utmost shame, Ozpin continue to berate us and warning us of our doings, he forgive us this time but he wouldn't tolerate if we keep this up.

"Nate Malady, Macro Kreig, Admin Tzedek, and Derrick Verdugo…team diamond or team emerald; you need to trust each other when it comes to situations that certain two leaders must trust each other when it comes to their specialty. As the hangman knows how to stop the Grimm and justice know how to stop humanity or Faunus from doing harmful deeds to their own kin. You all need to put trust and put aside your differences if you want to save the lives from evil that continues to thrive here. If you cannot cooperate and keep up your distrust, suspicion to each other. I have no choice but to expel you all in Beacon. Admin I know you're capable on stopping crime, but you're thinking about yourself instead of your team who puts trust onto you. Derrick, you need to put trust on Admin as he knows to stop man from killing each other. All I can ask you is to stop distrusting humanity in the pessimistic light…I know it's hard of what happen to your village but you need to stop."

Knowing that'll happen, I'll try to put my trust on my team and finally realize my ego. I forget I have a bias against Derrick and I realized I have no knowledge on how to fight against Grimm as I never encounter them. But when Derrick lead us out from our test in the forest, we got out of there quickly before the other initiates can exit out, as he dealt the Grimm in utmost efficacy and knows a lot of knowledge on how to fight them. But me, I only heard stories of how heroic they did outside.

Finally looking at my inner biases, we all look down in shame and our failure, our distrust for each other.

I finally realized…

* * *

Nighttime has arrived here; I'm driving back to my apartment to sleep and checking on how Velvet is she's doing while I was away since I have food in the refrigerator for her to eat.

Driving to my apartment in my Acado GT, I'm still wearing my business suit since Giovanni, Vinny, and Roy have their clothes back at the aircraft bone yard. So Red and I can still wear our suits but I gave away my mask so the people who are searching us everywhere wouldn't know we did it.

Finally reaching to my apartment, I park my car at the parking space and I got out as I walk to my apartment complex. Walking up to the stairs and open my apartment door with my apartment key from my pocket. I turn the knob to see Velvet is staring out in awe and wonder…I wonder what she's watching?

Walking up to her and sitting down the couch near her. We watch the television to see a group of kids training and it looks like it appears to be a school in the background, where I saw them using their semblance or aura thingies as they do fancy combat tricks. Later, I see kids talking and the scene changes to another school as kids wearing uniforms.

"Signal to Beacon academy. Where new warriors will be train in Signal and those who are potential enough will be brought into Beacon who will become hunters of the future. These two schools are the defenders of hope and protectors from the rising Grimm. These schools will bring new generation of huntsmen and huntresses to help the people in need from evil and protect the people who are weak to stop the strong from hurting them."

Continue listening to the documentary of the two fighting schools and how the hunters become to be as they graduate from there, I saw Velvet's eyes glimmer in joy of hearing this documentary of the two schools.

So she wants to be a huntress?

"So you want to become a huntress-*SKreek!*- _Velvet?_ " Pressing my recorder to her, she snapped and realize I'm here while I'm wearing my suit.

"No-I mean yes…I really want to become a huntress to protect the Faunus from being hurt from humanity's bad deeds and stop the injustice from the White Fang who are doing worst for our kind. I really wanted to be one but I don't know if I have the courage to do so…" Seeing tears dripping out of her eyes as she's doubting herself, I comfort her as I reach to her shoulder and padded her. I encourage her to follow her dreams and I might as well enroll her to Signal to prove to her that she can still follow of what she wants to be.

"How about I'll enroll you into-*Skreek!*-into Signal _Acad_ e **m** y? Up, UP, _Up-_ don't doubt **yourself Velvet…** you ca **n** do it and reach to _your_ dreams." Shock of what she heard, she look at me and begin to cry as she hugged me where her tears is spilling into my suit, but I let her cry knowing her dreams will become true as I hugged her back, knowing I'll be there for her if she needed someone to give her hope and I'll cheer her on of what she wanted to become. Knowing there will be discrimination over there since she's a Faunus, but that wouldn't deteriorate her of what she wanted to be.

So I'll let her be a huntress and cheer her on when she needs it the most.

After the watershed moment for her, I begin to undress and took a shower. After that, I'm wearing in my boxers and shirt as I sleep on the bed with Velvet…although it's bit awkward for me.

So I slept…remembering things...

* * *

Cleaning out and scrubbing the outside apartment complex, I look over to the door of our agent operative who robbed the bank…good, good. He stole and robbed the money from our enemies which the private shipment of money from the trucks is their bank accounts going down.

So there's no need for phone calls right now, he can keep doing with the new crew he's working in as they'll do the job for us. We'll call him if things turn drastic or something is very important for us.

He can enjoy his little rabbit friend and have peace time…for now.

* * *

 **Well looks like that's it of this long ass chapter which took me like two days to finish. So Velvet will become a student in Signal and later to Beacon as she has potential.**

 **Anyhow, here are the names if they're confusing to you and clear it up for you,**

 **Giovanni=orange**

 **Roy=green**

 **Red=Red**

 **Vinny=blue**

 **Jacket=grey**

 **The pilots, the mask, and the crew are reference to the series 'Madness Combat' and their respected fan tributes in Newgrounds. Which the two tributes that are in the story is 'Madness Heist' and 'Redness Precedence.' Including Mr. M which he's a kickstarter character for Madness: Project Nexus 2 from the creators who made 'Madness Combat' and 'Blockhead.'**

 **Anyhow, I need to rest my fingers and get a break. Also, if I make a big chapter like this, I might miss some grammar issues or things.**

 **That's it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Horror & Madness

**Well 10 is freakishly tiresome, here's 11 so I can stop here. Also, Roman is another fancy word for Hatty Hatterson.**

 **By the way, I was busy with life, fixing some chapters here and there, and doing other stories that needs attention, SO sorry being so long.**

* * *

 **[2 years later, 9:00 PM]**

Knowing this place a lot from Velvet's own personal knowledge. I know the four kingdoms of Remnant and their cultures. I know the combat schools and their main purpose…although very little about them since I don't know how they function. I know the Grimm they fought as they terrorize humanity for centuries to come. That's what all I can think of.

Thinking back to the crew I'm currently working with; I did several jobs for the heisters where I witness they have interesting… _powers._ Which Red has electricity, Giovanni has fire, Roy has poison, and Vinny has ice…however, I feel they're not from here or natives of Vale.

Thinking back to myself, I always wonder why I keep forgetting about the jobs I did. All I can remember is that we went to a crack house that we're told to cook some synthetic drugs. When I step out from the vehicle that's near to our location, I was suddenly then appeared back in the truck with my crew as they already finished the drugs that they bagged.

After that, I remember we were turn into a hit group to assassinate some fat dude mobster who's hiding out in an underground building. The guy who contracts us on killing him...or was it protecting him? Has red hair and tagging along with our crew to see his target personally but I don't know who he is.

You see, when I step out where our target is hiding at. I was suddenly covered in…red paint in my hands while we're in the van and that…we've drove away. Where did I get the paint from and piece of meat attached to my palms?

* * *

" _Okay Jacket, are you ready?" Turning to Giovanni who's wearing that orange hockey mask, he's glowing slightly orange within this van we're in._

 _Looking back at all of my crew, they were glowing as well that matches the colors of their mask._

" _Hmmm, well seeing he's a mute. I don't think it's best to talk to him." Turning to the guy who's sitting next to us and hired us, he's wearing a hockey mask as well but it's white with blue lines coming down near the sockets like he's crying. Wearing that Bowlers hat and wearing the stereotypical mobster suit that doesn't resemble do does damn Russians; he's holding a cane in his right hand that secretly it's a weapon._

 _Sometimes…we usually call him Hatty since he doesn't like it to call him by his real name when we get inside the building._

 _As hours went by, I felt the van stopped and we all got up from our seats._

 _Being the first step out from the van, when I touch the surface of the cement road, I was suddenly now back at the van where I was covered in blood and Hatty remove his mask where he's smirking in joy for some reason where we driving away from our location._

 _I see the van is all bloody..._

* * *

Thinking of why I keep forgetting of my past doings, I remember I'm holding this Scroll thing in my left hand as I'm interacting with Velvet of how she's doing.

Right now, Velvet is currently at Beacon as she's training to become a Huntress after she got graduated from Signal, I got letters from her in my Scroll thingy which the Payday crew gave me if we needed to contact each other. Thinking about it, I bought her a scroll as well so I can hear her of what she's doing.

Looking at Velvet's message in this Scroll, she visited some bullies during her transfer at Beacon…where I saw a tint of red in the air for a brief moment as I felt a familiar anger in me, but it's later ceased when she reassured me that she's okay. She occasionally visits me as we have sort of a brother-sister relationship here.

Now, I see everywhere is a blue tint, it felt…so **calm.**

Doing this texting thing like it's a pager back at Miami but much easier because I can touch the letters on the screen now; I send my text message to Velvet of how she's doing over there. She got a team name coffee and she said that she got special training in Beacon…I wonder why she got that team name from and what training they're receiving?

I wanted to ask of why she got the team name and the training she's receiving…but I got interrupted when I heard a phone ringing near the bed counter.

Strange…who could be calling this late?

Getting up as I'm in my casual clothing and my Jacket. I got into my bedroom and picked up the phone of who's calling me this late?

Hearing the operator's voice, the blue tint I once saw was then shattered when I heard the voice.

" _Thank you of calling lost and found, we found a missing briefcase from your trip back at Atlas. Come by to pick it up at 349 District at Little Steel District. Then, drop it off to your local office Mr...As I got a call that your business ventures are upset of you that you're missing your very important business plans inside."_

* * *

Sitting on my bed in my dorm room with my team, the girl I met back at Jacket's place is coincidentally my leader and Yats' is really a friendly guy…although he doesn't talk that much and his pretty tall.

Fox, I don't know him much. But he seems okay.

Looking at my Scroll where I text Jacket of my studies here which I got special training from the higher ups in Beacon and telling him my team's name is. I text him back which the team's name is based on color and our training is very 'intense' of what we're doing. I got very tired from it but I'm slowly improving, although for Coco, she just shrugs it off like it's nothing. That gal is really something and her weapon is…well, unconventional of what I suspected.

Sending him my text to explain him of how our teams work and our training is…a little bit information since it's a secret, he didn't respond my message. Strange, is he in a job again of doing his criminal work? He must really stop before he gets himself killed. Even though I don't mind, I'm just worried of his safety since he's the first to take care of me and saving my life twice as I owe him my respects.

Even though it's bad...I have self-conflicting thoughts if I should stop him...knowing what he's capable of.

"Who are you texting little Velvet?" Turning to see Coco and putting up her smug neutral face which she's sitting on my bed before I can notice her; I yelped in surprise that she came out of nowhere!

"Oh Coco, I didn't see you lass! I was texting to my friend and explaining of how our teams work…although he seems to be busy but I think he'll read the message." Explaining my leader of what I'm doing, she patted my shoulder and got up from the bed.

"Well you better hurry; you need to sleep for our training in the morning…so it's best to finish your chat with your friend back at the apartment where I first saw you." Thanks Coco, things just felt…not right for some reason?

* * *

[10:23 PM, 349 District]

Somewhere in the poorer district of this shit place I was in, I was talking to my friend Evan if he has any clues or information of these two gangs but unfortunately, we're in a dead-end again.

" _Sorry, Richter and I finished our conversation but that's all he knows of."_ Of course these gangs are serious on keeping their secrets and locations tight. I can't get any single drop of info from them as they wouldn't talk at all.

" _*Sigh*_ you did enough Evan, just hope there's any more info within this place. The VPD are utterly useless to me and aren't competent at all when it comes of what I'm dealing with here." The police department I'm working in Vale are all incompetent, inept rookies, and doing 'ethical' protocols which isn't sufficient enough on dealing with crime or fueling my satisfactory.

That's why they cannot handle the murder incident that happened before, where petty murderers do naughty things. Which in the crime scene I saw back at the Leather Racket building is completely laughable; I did lot worse things back at Miami and arrested worst criminals that are a lot terrible than that.

That's why I got promoted real fast in ten days when I got here. Accept reality of who we are and do terrible things to stop the spread of crime in any means possible.

Turning off my Scroll device and continue watching the streets if there's any interesting activities to spy on. As time passes…nothing anything good is happening here at all for any potential investigations, I only saw a dark skin kid with weird green hair where she pick-pocketed a fancy, well dress woman who she noticed her nimble fingers.

Oddly enough, why would an upper-class looking woman would go to a poor district? By the time she notice her, I saw the kid was about to fight her, but the red dress woman stopped her of her aggressive advances, whereas the street rat dropped her stick weapon when the rich lady burn it by that random fireball, and later they're both getting along as they talk. I wonder how she convince the kid not to fight her, but I don't care.

Let me say this again, I don't care, not interested. I only care for the 50 Blessings activities or the mysterious gangsters that are influenced with the Russian Mobsters.

As the two went off to go somewhere which I don't care of what they're doing-probably sending her to an orphanage or something, I look back at the streets and waited while sitting in my car, hiding out back at the alley to spot anything interesting to track down.

Drinking my coffee container in my hands to wake myself in this dark night and listening to _Guided Meditation_ , I hear the junky, broken up music playing in my stereo that I still hold that music tape in my jacket pocket…I don't know why I bring it with me everywhere I go and I don't even like the music…for some odd reasons, listening to this music makes me calm my nerves.

Spotted nothing particular that's happening here and I was about to call it a day. Fortunately of my lucky timing, I saw something that catch my eyes of a 'particular' vehicle that came from my world. Where I saw the infamous killer's car driving near this road at the left, whereas the masked killer's car is called the Acado GT.

Spotted the driver that pass by me, I saw the killer's mask of that infamous chicken head.

Well…looks like he's here and time to tail him of where he's going despite him being very brutal. I want to know what he's doing.

I want answers right now and what this killer is up to.

Activating my car as I bought it in Vale from a car dealership, I slowly turn my car to the left and got far from him as possible so he wouldn't notice me.

Tailing him behind, I turn off my headlights in front of my car to raise my invisibility which today's weather is foggy. I follow the red signal lights at the back of the killer's vehicle as he somehow didn't turn it off.

Following and tailing him far enough that I wouldn't lose his tail or be spotted; I saw the car stopped and saw the killer got out from his vehicle. He stepped out and he turns to the building to the left.

Looking at the building that the infamous killer was looking at, I saw a tenth floor hotel building that looks abandoned and a lot urban decay rotting the outside.

I saw the killer but a bit obscure of the fog I'm in, where I only saw he's wearing that old Jersey jacket, blue jeans, and bandage wrappings on his hands. Where I saw he's carrying a backpack with the gang 'symbol' painted behind it, a katana sheathed with a blade attached to it, a military M16A4 strapped on his shoulder, a utility belt on his waist that looks like non-lethal grenades, where I saw flash grenades or stun grenades on it. In his hands, he's holding a MAC-11 that has a Miami vibe in it where it has neon colors on it.

Another one pop out in the fog and standing next to the Miami killer, where the anonymous person wears a mask that resemble to a cobra snake and holding that appears to be a nail-gun in his left hand. It appears the snake is talking to the 'killer' who still facing to the building.

The two guys who are guarding the building are very obscure. But I spotted they're wearing the white suits…knowing where this is going.

* * *

Fucking phone calls, am I going to get a break here for once?

Standing near to a run-down building in this cesspool of a ghetto. This place isn't fucking America and their foreign hardware is shit like it came from China. The Nail-gun is bulky, their guns are backwards as hell, and they don't have the good O' U.S gunpowder! Instead it replace by some retarded fuel that some nerds would think of and imagine about. I'm patriotic man, not a fantasy nerd whore.

Fortunately, this place has a hotdog restaurant that I felt like I'm back at the U.S which is called Frankie Friday and they somehow have the flag of Nevada in there instead of those fucking Disney shit culture.

Looking at my custom nail gun that I built it myself since their nail guns here are crap. I got the parts from a weirdo who keeps calling himself 'a friend' as he left me the parts inside a box, like…what, half a year of staying in this non-American place and surrounded by savages?

Anyhow before I can get all bitchy, I heard the phone said I'll meet up here and partner some Yankee? Christ, the phone calls are vague as hell that I can't understand half shit of what they're saying.

Reaching up to the shit place where I park my truck at. I got out and walk to the building where I saw a…chicken headed man with his 'weapons' on him.

Are they really fucking serious? He looks like a fucking psychopath to work with!

Well seeing we're in the both sides here, I decided to talk to him if he can show any respect to me unlike these around this place…hope he doesn't kill me.

"Hey you, can you tell me who you are?" He didn't respond, now he's becoming like them now!

"I'm talking to you here; show some God forsaken respect here you Yankee-…" Before I can finish my sentence, I spotted two guys pop out from the building entrance and pointing their rifles at us.

Well, we're fuck-

Again, my mind was then interrupted as he charged in there with striking speed that my eyes didn't catch him and made the two guards in front of him went off guard as they didn't suspect him to charge in at them that fast.

As the bullets went flying at them, he rolled onto the ground where all the bullets missed him and grab the handle of that Japanese sword thing and the MAC-11, as he aimed his MAC-11 at the right and his sword to the left as things got brutal.

He unsheathed the sword as he swung it with extreme reflexes that I didn't see it where the blade is already out and he already spraying out bullets of his Submachine gun where all the bullets went into to the guy's stomach at the right.

When the sword is out and the MAC finished unloading all of its rounds onto the guy's center of his stomach as it's torn apart. Both of them went down where the left guard lower waist got cut wide open where I saw his cut intestines showing and his other organs spilling out. The guard to the right begins to gurgle out blood from his mouth, lying there with the pool of his own blood.

Both of them lie wasted…now I have a reason to be afraid when I'm near him.

* * *

The Rooster slice one Russian down where his upper body slide from his lower torso where his organs spilled out, one lied dead as lead riddled in his stomach as his voice stopped breathing.

The Rooster heard the Cobra screaming at him but he ignored the snake as he walk into the building where they'll meet death itself.

The Rooster opened the door with intense ferocity as the Russian to the left got caught by the impact as all of his insides were immediately crushed, painting the wall and the door with his own blood.

The Russian to the Right had a different fate in mind where the Rooster grabbed the surprised Russian both of his hand tore it savagely as blood painted the floors as his two open stump squirting crimson liquid and felt a sharp object lunge straight into his gut, sliced open his entire torso. Where his digestive, his liver, his kidneys, his heart, everywhere, is exposed…and his eyes rolled back and met death in darkness of night.

Now the Rooster wouldn't shed mercy and let every drop of blood here count. Letting the Cobra learn a valuable lesson that if the animals that used to work with the Rooster backstab it, they will pay the hefty price of treason if you betray the Rooster ever again.

Turning all the doors everywhere and the stairs in front of him of the rotten hotel, the Rooster must **murder** everything as no one will see the chicken's deeds.

* * *

Holstering my customize Magnum Revolver which I personally built since the Police standard revolvers are crap and holding my Riot shotgun in my hands, I been validly authorized by the Vale Police Department to build my own custom guns to suit me when comes to a dangerous situation…although I don't like the safety protocol guidelines of building my guns to maim criminals, so I 'ignore' some parts when they didn't notice of what I built inside.

Holding my build replica of the Mossberg 500 which was a standard SWAT weapon back at my place, I pump my shotgun and it's fully loaded with high calibrated explosive dust in the magnum slug shells inside, other words, highly explosive, less spread, and more deadly.

Walking towards the hotel that looks abandoned in this ghetto. Only to see it's been occupied where I saw gunfire went off in the fifth floor.

Before I can react, I saw a body went flying out when the window of the fifth floor burst open in glass pieces.

Descending to his demise, he faced planted on the cement sidewalk and blood splattered around his head from the impact. Further investigation, I spotted the white mobster has his corpse riddled in holes that look like a 5.56x45mmm NATO round puncture through his fresh corpse.

Looking up back in the building, I saw the gunfire is at the sixth floor and saw blood painted on the windows…they sure working fast. Better hurry to get more information about them so I can get more clues of the 50 Blessings activities.

Stepping inside the entrance of the former hotel building, I saw more fresh blood and same gore like back at Miami. Spotted one corpse got crushed by the door where I saw the blood staining on the rotten entrance and the other one got his arms torn open, including his insides are showing. Typical serial killer work here and I'm not amused at all.

Looking at the stairs, I saw piles of bodies riddled everywhere and nails riddled in the center of their forehead as their heads are leaking out blood.

"Hey! Who the fuck are-!?" Before he can finish his sentence, I turn around to see a white suited man came out from the closet where he's sweating in fear and I aimed my Riot Shotgun directly to his gut. When I pull the trigger, the recoil from the Dust shell is intense, the direction of the shotgun ended up hitting the guy's face in direct hit.

I saw his entire head popped like a balloon which his remains went flying everywhere and his neck cavity spitting out blood.

As his body can't detect his brain, it fell to the ground and his neck spilling out his own blood on the floor.

Well, here's one murder victim in this hotel which is not from those killers…better change the formula of my shotgun shells to be 'less' chaotic and more control when I get back to my house.

* * *

Aiming my Nail gun in extreme precision and carefully pulling the trigger so the nail wouldn't miss its mark against these fuckers. I saw the four nails went flying out at the four poor bastards who didn't notice me before when they turn their heads to me, the small metal piece then stabbed inside of their brains when they look at me!

Turning to this chicken man near me, I look to see he's already done with this floor and saw his clothing is really bloody and holding his army American assault rifle in his right hand while holding his sword at the left which the entire blade is covered in blood, staring at me menacingly…I would probably shitting bricks right now if he wasn't my ally or go Rambo on my ass if he feels like it at any moment.

Continuing on murdering all of these pricks in the last floor we're in which took like freaking five minutes which was fast because of Mr. chicken man near me killing everything as if everything is merely a children's game to him!

Walking with this psychopath here and aim our weapons around us if anyone wants their head to be popped. I eventual stopped when I saw the masked Rooster is staring at the door in front of him…where I saw him grabbing something on his belt which it looks like a flash grenade in his right hand, where he's leaning against the wall next to the door in this hallway.

Wondering what the fuck is he doing, I know what he meant when I heard something click behind the door and I know it's probably guns aiming at the entrance…so I followed this chicken's leads of what he's doing.

Hope he knows what he's doing.

* * *

 **[3 minutes before murder]**

"God damn it Jack! I know you are the cause of the murder incidents at our base two years back you piece of shit! Adam has suspicion of this 'gang' you're working with, tell us now what the hell is happening here or else the White Fang will withdraw our deal!" Looking at this Faunus who is all mighty and superior with his five armed White Fang lackeys behind him…turning to the briefcase which we got the documents from the 'gang' I join which has the information about this 50 Blessings which they attack our convoy which are our stocks for the black market.

Unfortunately for the White Fang, there was mass murders at their bases two years ago which their building are being targeted…it's probably the gang we're fighting against with is probably being directly attack by them or indirectly influence by them. I don't know which, their network is very complex that we cannot pin point where their agents are hiding or who's starting them.

"Look it's not us okay. We have a rival which my gang wouldn't like us to talk about…unless we're going to face our dying last words, I would probably tell you since we're both going to die here." Making my statement that 'we' didn't do it, I hinted him that the gang that is targeting us is probably involved with his crap.

Before he can talk big with his loud and whining mouth of what I meant, I heard gunshots ringing under the floor beneath us and heard the phone rang on my table. Picking it up, my statement of us dying here is literal. Well looks like to burn off my tattoo and destroy any association I'm with my gang.

"JACK! WE'RE UNDER FIRE DEALING WITH A PSYCHOPATH HERE- ***RATATATA!*** " When I heard the gunshots went off, the phone then landed on the floor and there's no words, I prepare my man to aim at the door and get for anything, turning to my assistance who's a burly man. He nodded his head and gave me my lighter in his huge meaty hands which I gladly accepted.

Lighting the fire up, I let flame touch and searing my skin with burns as the tattoo was then charred off with second burns.

"What the hell is going on Jack!?" Pinching my nose of the oblivious he was. I told him we're going to die here.

"We're going to die here mate…I told you it's best not to come here during important business hours since 'they' will come here." Seeing shiver of fear going through this monkey Faunus name William. I might as well tell him of what's going on.

"They are the reason they attack your faction, they don't like us, we are associated with a particular mobsters they don't like, if we're associated with them or have any allies. They'll target them as well…that's why there's mass murders of your hideouts because your faction is affiliated with us…since we're going to die, no word will be spread since we'll be dead here, so it's okay to tell our little secret."

Seeing absolute hysteria in his eyes, I heard intense shooting coming behind our door and all my men ready to aim their homemade AK-47s at the door who are generously supplied by our gang.

Waiting and seeing William about to piss himself…there was only silent and I gave William my last dying wish of the gang he should know.

"The gang that attack your White Fang organization is called the 50 Blessings." When I finish my finals words to this Faunus, I heard something drop from the floor and _*POP*_ sound ranging my ears and blinded my eyes in white where I heard humming noises and felt pain coursing through my chest as I bullets penetrating my insides.

When the light faded, I slowly seep into darkness…

* * *

When the Grenade popped in the air and turning inside the room so I wouldn't be blinded by it. I pop my head open as we both fire at them which I got five furries been headshot by my nails and the rest of these white suits had been dealt with by the masked Rooster where I saw bullets riddled them everywhere.

When we stop firing, I look around to see them all dead.

"Well looks we got the last people here…um hello?" Ignoring of what I said to him, he walks up to the desk in front of him of the deceased mobster we took down, he grabbed the briefcase and walks away…saying nothing.

Are you serious, aren't you supposed to celebrate that we're alive?!

"Listen here you shit! The phone calls coming from my apartment asking me to risk my ass to be here and you don't have any sense that we're alive?!" Does he have any respect for me or even himself?!

* * *

Ignoring the snake's cries for the Rooster, the Rooster is focused on the briefcase which the Russians stole from him and the animal traitors he killed in front of him as they're wearing their masks on their heads.

If the chicken witnesses the animals interacting with the Russians, there will be no quarter from the Rooster that will side with his enemies.

As the Rooster grabbed the case and left the Snake without any words as he yelled at him insult, he continues to his destination and delivering the documents…until he heard something.

He heard something move in the halls…looking around, they was nothing. The Rooster thought to himself if he's hearing things and he continues to walk down the stairs.

* * *

That…was fucking close, I was almost got notice when I kick the bottle on the floor of a nearby room to hide in, where I was leaning against on the wall and my shotgun is at the ready if they get inside this room in the left near the office they recently massacred inside.

I heard a familiar voice beside the Killer and when I peeking out the room to see what's going on, I saw the killer went pass by the room I'm in and didn't notice me, I look back at a familiar figure of one of the case I heard back at the Police Department in Miami.

Looking at the Cobra mask man, he looks like the deceased victim in one of the Russian Mobster's hideouts where I saw him got shot and his mask lying beside him in the murder scene…should he be dead?

Remembering and looking at his figure, he's wearing the mask of the murder scene, fat, and spoke like a Redneck. I remember the murdered suspect name is Jake. So how's Jake alive?

Hearing he mentioned about the phone calls…so the 50 Blessings still using him? I might as well tap wiring his phone lines to hear his conversation and get some clues from him.

He might be easier to search his location since I saw his photo of his face and of the autopsy of his likely behavior is, driving a huge truck which isn't hard to find…the Killer, he's much harder. I cannot access to his personal information back in Miami police department as like the government kept him in the dark.

Who is he?

As both of them are out of view and stepping down the old stair, I think to myself if it's a good idea to tail the Rooster Killer?

…

…I might as well on tailing him to find out where he's living at. Possibly make some sort of Blackmail if he doesn't cooperate of my answers.

* * *

 **[10:21 PM]**

The Rooster drove within his car and almost reaches to his destination…but the Rooster felt he's being followed. So he pressed the gas paddle a little bit and drove to the left to lose the hunter's sense of him.

* * *

Driving my car and following his car when we got out from the building, I followed the Miami killer's vehicle to see where he's going...strangely, he's going a little faster than I suspected. Did he notice me?

Knowing I been spotted by him, I step on the paddle and try to catch up on him. Turning my wheel to the left…he wasn't there from my view!

God damn it, he escaped from my sight and notice I'm tailing him!

I look around in the alleyway if he's hiding, he wasn't there. I look around the streets, he wasn't there. Where is he!?

* * *

The Rooster escaped from the grasp of the hunter of becoming his prey, turning to streets to streets in high speed as he's far away from the hunter of wanting to find the Rooster.

The Rooster who's finally close to his location, the bird parked at the near sidewalk and got out from the car to enter the alleyway that he must go to. To deliver the briefcase he's holding.

Walking into the alley and holding the case in his hand, the Rooster walk until he found the dumpster in front of him to place the case inside.

Dropping the briefcase inside the dumpster in order for it to be delivered, the Rooster heard something calling out in the alleyway where it heard it.

The Rooster felt Déjà vu like this happened before?

"Hey! Who's in my alleyway? You better get because I'm armed with a pipe here!" Hearing a local vagrant called out in a threat, I hug tight to the wall and ready to ambush this homeless man.

 _Something isn't right._

The Rooster then strike out and charge at the homeless man as the vagrant yelped in surprise that it didn't a Rooster killing him.

 _This isn't right at all!_

The Rooster then grabs the bum's metal pipe from his hand with sheer strength as the vagrant lost grip of his weapon when he felt a foot landed on his stomach where he lie on the ground, out of breath.

 _Why I'm killing him?_

The Rooster then raised the pipe above him and strike down at the Vagrant's face as he saw terror in his eyes and blood spilling out from-

 _ **[*PZzzttHH!*]**_

Opening my eyes and saw a tint of yellow briefly in the air, I found myself in an alleyway, holding a pipe that appears to be paint, and a deceased bum!?

Oh God…did I did this? Why did I kill this vagrant-and I think about to be sick!

Dropping the pipe and walk away the corpse to get close to my car, I pull out my mask and spewing out my remains of my dinner on the floor. Why did I kill that bum? He's innocent, how did I get here?

Getting up to my feet, I want to forget this ever happened and I don't want to know how I killed this bum in front of me. I want to get away from his corpse, far away from this alley.

Opened the door of my ride, I step inside in the driver's seat and not glancing back at the alley trying to forget that unspeakable deed I did.

Driving away…I questioned myself of how did I get here? Why I'm even here? What purpose did I go here to kill a homeless man?

How did this all happened? Where that Yellow tint came from?

* * *

Opening my eyes, I wasn't in my bedroom within the White Fang base where I was sleeping at…not dreaming about the traumatize memories of my mother's death. Instead, I was standing on a void of nothing where darkness is everywhere, except for a figure who's sitting down in front of me. Where it's wearing a strange jacket that covered its torso and jeans covered its legs…until I saw its face.

I only saw a head of a Rooster staring back at my golden, cat like eyes and I stare back at it in-…what am I feeling? Terror, confusion, wonders of what or who it is?

I only saw darkness inside the sockets of its eyes and showing his sharp teeth inside of his peak. What's with the Rooster's teeth and why does it have teeth?

" _Looks like I met the daughter…it's best not to get close to the bull because he's turning into…another lesser creature. Don't suspect the bull of what he really is."_ You mean Adam, what did you mean about Adam? I know he's starting to turn twisted but I'm felt attached-

Before I can finished of what I'm thinking, the Rooster wasn't there anymore and now I'm standing in front of Adam of where he looks very…different, where I saw a twisted grin widening across his mouth and saw the mask covering his eyes, where I saw blood spilling out under his mask. The clothing he worn is now covered in blood and facing…the killer in front of him of who it killed my mother!

In the middle, he looks like the Rooster that I saw before…but he looks more alive and I saw madness inside his eyes behind that mask. Not radiating out hatred or blood lust, only madness.

All of them are covered in blood and around my surroundings is a crumbling, destroyed Vale where I saw dozens of humans lie decayed on the ground and dozens of Faunus laying besides them died as well…where I saw many White Fang members died in very gruesome ways that I don't want to think about.

All the humans, all the Faunus…are holding weapons against each other and saw the Grimm surrounding them in enticing hatred, blood lust, and madness that I wouldn't imagined that Adam wouldn't hold. I saw all the hatred in the air, violence on the ground, and madness everywhere that I can't think or imagine that this would ever happened…it felt so surreal.

" _This is just a warning if you continue following the Bull in front of him and not intervening what he's doing…if you continue the path of the Beast of the Fangs…you only leave yourself to asunder, more hatred, more despair in the air…take a closer look near Adam's feet and hand…you know why."_ What does he…oh no.

Taking a closer glimpse near Adam's feet…is that me? I only saw my entire head is decapitated and on his right hands is my…

My head…

Adam…why did you do this, why I'm seeing this? Why did he become a monster like the killer and the beast of Grimm?!

Adam turns his head to my direction…when he saw my presence here, he lost the smile and he was in state of confusion. He wasn't him of what I thought of! He wasn't him! He is a murderer like my mother's killer!

I wanted to run away, not wanting to look what's in front of me as I close my eyes and kept running away from that Monster that I used to know!

Who is this Rooster?! What is it doing here? Why is it telling me this stuff?

"… _Now I finally understand of what your father is thinking about, I wouldn't mind if you follow the path of the bull. This is a warning if you continue the path…like 'him' I always visited that lead his home to astray…maybe take my suggestion?"_ What?

" _Flee from the bull."_

When I heard the Rooster's raspy, broken voice last words…I opened my eyes to see in my rundown bedroom deep within the White Fang's HQ where I felt tears flowing out my eyes and gasping in terror of that dream. Confused of the Rooster presence…

Who is that Rooster, did Adam really become a monster he is now?

* * *

 **Well looks like everyone is losing their minds, did you get a reference of the company from Blake, ay? Ay?**

 **Anyway, this chapter is finished.**


	12. Chapter 12: Bremen Musicians

**Well here's part 12 of Hotline Miami. Roy McCarthy is having a pep-talk to the Grey heister including some 'visitors'**

 **Sorry took so long; revising and re-editing put the story took longer I expected, which the original chapter doesn't suit me very well, so I re-write everything. So filler, filler, filler.**

 **Also, fixing here as I have tons of crap to do.**

* * *

 **[1 year, 7 months later, 11:00 PM]**

" _That's_ **wh** _at I *Skreek!*_ R **emBer in that al** _ley_ **I committed.** " Chatting to my friend Roy McCarthy or known as the green heister. He always friendly to others and seemingly more trustworthy than the rest of my crew, I confessed my past deed back at the alley with no memory of why I did it.

The soundtrack that's playing here is called _Daisuke_ ; it has that Miami vibe in it. Calm, jazzy music echoed inside this bar. The guy name Mint is being the DJ here and he seems doing well with the music.

Listening to the calm, smooth track makes me think about Beard…I didn't see him around in Vale lately...is he okay?

In the air right now. All I can see are the shades of yellow and thinking about my inner conflicts...why did I murder that vagrant and why there's many mutilated corpses sitting on the stools wearing white suits or wearing animal masks? Why parts of their heads are missing and gurgling out blood…where did they come from?

Looking down, I see stain of blood covering the floor within this bar and spotted a particular corpse moving of a certain biker that I know, where I saw him gurgling out blood...squirming, struggle to stay alive. This place probably needs a clean up…

 _*KSKREK!*_

Looking down...wait, what was I talking about and why am I looking down at a clean, pristine floor?

We're both sitting inside the _Charging Porpoise_ which the name reminded me of a particular team back at Miami…this place gives me a lot of nostalgia like I'm back at home. The music, the neon lights…the drinks, the good old times back at Florida.

Looking back at Roy, he's wearing his casual wear which consisted of a green cap with a red bill at the front that covers his red-brownish hair, has a goatee growing on his chin, wearing a green t-shirt with a red collar near his neck, brown leather shoes, dark blue jeans, a white sleeveless undershirt, and I saw a tattoo…with the flag of Ireland on his right arm. Confirming he's not from Remnant, but back at Earth.

"I know shit like that happens all the time but come on mate. Its past, its past, and you can't simply change that fact. I did worse things back home at the U.S fucking A' including my friends Giovanni and Vinny as we were simple assassins…until Sal decided to backstab us. So we left the shit place and ending up cross-paths with Red who resides in Nevada." Nevada...so they're definitely not from Remnant but back at Earth.

"After a long feud with him. We inevitably became full time criminals with him, after Red's previous crew got assassinated from the Bank heist they attempted which was a trapped. Also, the trap was planned out by a traitorous rat name David Evans who backstabbed Red's boss...in which Red found out what he's doing and ending up blowing him apart. In the end, we got each other as we're like an odd little family of freelance mercenaries. So why are you so worried over it? You can't simply change that."

Hearing Roy's short expository of his life story and his crewmates' lives are. I did find comfort as he's comparing his with mine as he did much worse than me.

"So that's why I get so drunk. It's not a stereotype because I'm Irish and all that crap. I simply want to, I want to forget and always be in an intoxicated state to enlighten myself. You know that mate, drink and forget. Anyways-Mark! Can we have two Hawaiian cocktails here buddy?"

Hearing him calling out to the bartender who is serving this place. He looks like the guy from the old dust shop that has been close down to do dust shortage because of White Fang activities disrupting businesses in Dust shops.

"Sure thing Roy, it's on the house including your friend here." It's on the house…I always heard that from a old friend.

Thinking about Roy, I want to ask him something.

"HoW **Did** you _gEt here R_ oy?" Turning to Roy where I played my recorder to him, he smiles and laughs of that question I gave him.

"Mere damn luck or fate lead us here mate, we got here to do a Heist gone wrong." I begin to listen to Roy's story of how he got here and this is what I heard.

* * *

 _[Roy]_

 _As me, Giovanni, Red, and Vinny being tied down and our hands are cuffed. I see a fire squad in front of us who are ready for our execution, looks like Giovanni's nephew found us here in Nevada and that bastard plan it well._

 _Fortunately, they don't know Red and Giovanni had a plan…a kamikaze, suicidal plan that we're going to drag these bastards to hell with us, where I saw Sal counting to five and sentencing our deaths here…including his life, ignorant, narcissist fucker._

 _Hearing him counting down to five for the fire squad to kill us, he is also counting the time when the timer goes off as we'll all be dead here._

" _five."_

 _Closing my eyes and held my breath._

" _Four."_

 _Heard Red move his hands and held something in his hands._

" _Three."_

 _Praying to God and ready our deaths._

" _Two."_

 _Heard Vinny is ready and Giovanni stare at his former associate with hate._

" _One."_

 _I just want a drink before I'll die._

 _When light surrounding us and the building begin to shake, I felt intense force shredding me then everything turns into darkness._

 _Looks like this is our end of the line here…as I saw my friends floating besides me in this darkness or abyss we're in._

 _Until I saw bunch of glowing red eyes and mumbling in fucking gibberish that I don't know in this void! What the fuck is going on?!_

 _The eyes then vanished and now I only saw darkness…felt we landed painfully with a sick thump and something moving near us._

 _Opening my eyes…I saw we're in an alleyway, where I saw four people approaching us and I saw my heister friends lying beside me. I saw everything…blurry._

 _I saw two guys…where I saw one wearing a red suit, another wearing a dark, grey casual wear where I saw he has scruffy beard and specks on his eyes._

" _So they're here Swain? Looks like you weren't lying that they're here." Hearing the guy spoke to his friend name Swain as he stared at us, saw the guy name Swain…as he's holding something in his hands that looks like syringes. Looking closely, it's glowing in four different colors._

" _No shit Matt, I'm not lying. Anyway, I'll give them the imprints that are based on the Crashers and their elements…anyway, time to do my dirty work here that does damn Janitors want."_

 _The hell, what's going on?!_

 _Before they can approach me, my mind went back into darkness._

* * *

When Roy finished his little story to me. He then continues on explaining. Not that I don't mind.

"So that's how I got here, dug deep down in the rabbit hole you know what I mean? I don't know who those people are who gave us these radical superpowers, but we're still alive which it all that matters to me." As Roy finished of how he got here, an odd blond girl came within the bar and sat on one of the stools near Roy…is she a little too young to drink here at this place?

The girl is wearing...a rather less-modest dress that shows her cleavage, boots, short pants, and...yellow gauntlets? What are the Gauntlets for and why is she wearing them in the bar?

As the bear man approaches us with two cocktails in his hands, he placed them on the counter while the blond girl is still staring at Roy and she...well threaten him.

"So…Roy, or the Green heister, do you want it the easy way or the hard way of getting my answers?" When Roy heard from this blonde girl's threat, Roy just howled in laughter and he patted the mysterious girl's shoulder like he knows her, he cheerfully jester her of that threat.

"Darling, we're freelance criminal mercenaries. We don't work for Junior anymore to do the incident with Junior's best assassin…so, we thought that Junior would be a liability or becoming a big butthole for us, so Jacket here and the rest of my crew call it quits of working with him…even though I'm not affiliated with him, I might as well answer what you want. So what are your questions Yang?" Wait, he knows her…I didn't see her or met up with us?

Even though I don't know her, Roy always gave off a friendly and carefree aura around him, giving me a sense of hospitality for her as well some friendly smiles to bring about.

Both he and the mysterious girl Yang giving out that positive and cheerful vibe in this bar, thinking both of them would probably get along pretty well.

...probably.

Recalling of what just happened. I quit working with Junior after finding out of what happen to Noire years back ago, so the heisters brought me in and I'm officially part of their crew, where we don't bow down to anyone if you have the money in your bank or the values that interest us...

Roy spoke up and he introduce me to Yang...who is she and why she's wearing...well indecent?

Hearing Roy made a fake cough, he started to introduce me to her where she's sitting on the stool.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to Jacket besides me. Yang…don't worry if he doesn't speak...let say he's sort of a mute, and Jacket, this is Yang. We met back at Junior's club while I saw her beating Junior's ass real hard. When Yang saw me, I told her we will talk in the bar, so she visited us in the bar." Well that's good Roy, I guess? Looking at this girl Yang, she seems a nice lady...I think?

"Well he looks like he's a nice guy-anyways Roy. Do you know this person in my Scroll?" Pulling out that device in her right hand and put in a good distance from his eyes. Roy closely stared at the picture with extreme scrutiny, but he shrugs his shoulder and answered her question.

"I would love to answer that question, although the girl look somewhere familiar…but I don't know her, even my crew didn't even discuss her. I know, I know, you're going to kick my ass, crush my berries, and kick my ass again. But please, I just don't know her okay." When he answered her question, Yang continues to push him forward and wanted more answers of what she exactly heard.

"How is the woman look familiar to you?" Yang demanded although politely to him, Roy rubbed his chin as he's thinking. Searching that memory in his head of how she's familiar to him.

Wanting to get involve and wanting to know what she's talking about, I look at the picture that the person looks exactly like her but much older.

"I believe I saw her in a dream…but something is off about everywhere and that I begin to feel not wanting to know why I saw it." When she about to ask of what he dreamt of, Roy's eyes reacted skeptically if she really want to know. Like she's going to play with matches and die when the fire touches her hair when her cat distracted her…in Roy's perspective if I were him.

* * *

Blinking my lilac eyes in doubt of Roy's story. I might as well beat the crap out of him right now if he doesn't tell the truth. Giving him a YANG-tastic beat-down right up in this crib!

Beforehand, jeez! What's up with Roy as he looked like he's going to panic soon? I remember I needed him to answer me of what he dream of, but why does he look like he's going to bust a nut soon? By the way, why would he drag me into this bar with all the neon lights, pastel colors, and strippers all over this place?

This guy Jacket he mentioned, he seems nice...I guess? But it's not the time about him and I need to focus on Roy to get my answers!

Staring at the silent blonde man with my amethyst colored eyes staring at him...I think he's okay?

"Anyhow as the formalities is over. How about that dream of yours?" Tapping my feet and crossing my arms in a sign that I'm waiting, the Green Heister known as Roy gave me this skeptical looks in his eyes if I really want to know.

"I would love to answer that but…" He looks around like if someone's watching him and his eyes looks like he's really going to burst in panic. Is he really being such a wuss or starting to get paranoid?

"It would be best if we discuss this privately, I'll give you the address of the place and I'll tell you of what I saw…I feel like I'm being watched here missy. So I'll answer if we're somewhere private. Why would I drag you here? Well I'm supposed to do some homemade therapy for Jacket here to relieve his stress." As he leans forwards to me, he whispered to my ear and told me the actually location where he would talk…which is the hotdog place?

" _Meet me back at Frankie Friday, 9:00 PM tomorrow, there's a special hideout which I can speak freely."_ Seriously, why would we be back at a normal fast-food joint? That sounds pretty suspicious...but I'll take it if he's _'that'_ uncomfortable.

Turning back to his blonde dude called Jacket, I saw he was chatting with him of general stuff...with a tape-recorder in his hand and drinking his cocktail from the table. I then turn to see Roy gulped his cocktail down with a single swallow...wow.

So...we're going to discuss it back at the hotdog place…I don't know if it's odd, creepy, or plain awkward but I'll Xiao long. Get it, Xiao long, go along? Dust, my puns are getting good.

Well seeing I'm here, I might as well get myself a non-alcohol beverage for myself. Besides, this place is pretty new and the aesthetics of this club give me the mood to party hard. It's also pretty tolerant with their Faunus patrons, so it's their second place to crash while the first to hangout is the weird hotdog place.

I pretty much liking this place already!

Might as well get some drinks in this joint and leave. The place isn't half-bad that I thought it would be.

* * *

Turning to the blond girl name Yang, she left the bar where she got Roy's message that he'll receive her info later. She got some non-alcoholic drinks from the Bear Man and she just left us.

Looking back at my cocktail on the counter, we continue to drink.

Drinking up the two cocktails on the table as I got a second shot, I tasted the alcohol sensation tingling on my mouth, I think I'd reached my alcohol limit where I don't want to go driving while I'm in my drunken state for obvious reasons. For Roy though, he drank many types of alcoholic beverages like tequilas, green fairies, vodkas, and he doesn't even look like he's drunk at all.

Seeing we finished our discussion here and some brotherly time drinking for one hour, we got up from our stools and exited out to the entrance door where the patrons are partying like crazy, no one's fighting and enjoying their time here.

This act I saw made my head slightly light weighted and a tint of blue fainted briefly, watching these patrons enjoying their time. No conflicts...just enjoying life.

Strange, when I got up from my stool, the corpses that sitting on the stools disappeared and only be replaced by some faunuses and humans drinking here-…that's odd, where did they go?

Walking out the bar entrance and only greeted with dull darkness instead of the neon lights that I always used to see. I turn to Roy as he's looking up at his Scroll, chatting one of the married couples that we were assigned to protect them if we spot anything suspicious at the wedding which we'll be paid handsomely. In truth…we got some people acting 'unnatural.'

I wonder what they're talking about…probably something to do congratulate them of their wedding I guess? We were too busy surveying the area and ensuring their security than to actually partying with them.

Waiting for him to finish his text since my car is park back at the parking lot. I waited for him to finish his text message and I'll drop him of where he wants to be.

Waiting, I look around my surroundings of this town in the commercial district that's near to the industrial district, it's pretty dark and quiet. Majority people here are sleeping. Shops close, no activities, only the party goers or night-shift workers are awake.

I keep looking around until I spotted a familiar woman who walks the dark streets of Vale that feels like she's a black stray cat, I always saw her in the streets and begging for help to survive…

I remember her when Velvet and I few weeks ago were about to donate some of my liens to charity, which is two hundred grand of wealth to support a local poor Faunus organization group to help the Faunus community that are in need of necessity supplies and meals to survive…until we spotted her in the sidewalk begging for liens.

I remember her…

 _Walking in the streets of Vale and a briefcase full of liens to support a local Faunus charity. Velvet is with me where it's her free time today from the prestige combat school called Beacon Academy._

" _Jacket, is it a good idea to use your money since…you know, you got the liens from your 'job?'" Hearing Velvet's concerns of me and my job as a criminal, I understand…but those heisters I work with. I feel like I'm part of them, abandoning my crew feels…wrong._

" _Can anyone spare some change for me? Please?" Hearing a voice that her voice sound desperate and sad, I turn to see a young teenage girl begging, where no one seems to pay attention to her as everyone scowl at her for being poor…that's plain rude._

" _Jacket, she looks like she needs our help, maybe you can spare some of your money to her?" Nodded to Velvet, I open the case and pull out two stacks of liens that are total up to 5,000 liens. It's enough to support her during the seasons of this year._

 _Walking up to her, Velvet spoke to her and she looked up…saw her face filled with hunger and desperation._

" _Why hello there…I see you are having troubles here, we might as well share some our money to you as the rest of the liens supposed goes to charity, but seeing you look like you really need. So here." Seeing Velvet smile brings me joy as I smiled as well, I saw everywhere is absolute blue and bliss of happiness took over my mind._

 _When Velvet smiled, I nodded to her and gave the stack of liens to the poor girl here. I saw she smile at us in gratitude of our generosity for her._

 _I felt so in peace…bliss in joy, no conflicts, no strife, only peace and clarity of my mind._

That's what I remembered...and when I look back at her, I think I saw her the second time at midnight, but where did I meant her?

Thinking about this strange girl, I felt a fuzzy static in my eyes-...this again?

Rubbing my eyes and looking back to her…she's gone. Where did she go? Am I seeing things again?

* * *

 **[Indigo: Thanks of helping out on security :D]**

 **[Roy McCarthy: Sure, why not. Hope your marriage last long.]**

 _ **[Roy McCarthy: logged out]**_

As I'm walking with Jacket after my consolation talk, I was texting in my Scroll and properly congrats the couple of their successful marriage without any tragedy or disaster occurs, we were too busy on protecting them that we didn't properly celebrate their wedding.

Remembering doing some synthetic drugs like it's cocaine cowboys, doing major heists, bodyguards for important VIPs, and assassination jobs, we do all of them. But not of us suspect that we're going to protect a wedding in secrecy like we're the secret service.

It's strange we were hired to protect a wedding just in case things goes bad, but we did it for the money and get a happy ending for the couple who are getting married, so we do it.

Although I can't get over of whom those white suite dudes decided to attempt to crash the wedding party with assassinations, fortunately. Things went pretty smoothly if I recalled of that memory and learning something about Jacket.

* * *

 _Back stabbing this assassin with my butterfly knife and covering his mouth, he gurgles out blood on my latex glove and lie deceased. End of story._

 _The guy who was holding a silent, suppressed Uzi in his hand and he looks like he's going to spray at the couple who are eating out in the fancy restaurant. The would-be assassin isn't going to last that long._

 _Looking up at the roof, I saw my buddy Giovanni aka the orange heister, holding his AP-34 sniper rifle on the roof, taking out the other assassins that position as snipers while me and the rest are covering ground to look out for potential assassins that acts suspicious._

 _Turning to Jacket who's bashing an assassin onto the brick wall in a random alleyway, I can't help the feeling when I look at his eyes inside his grey mask, his eyes always changing colors. When he's normal, it's the usual blue color he shows, but when he goes…well, berserk, bat-shit insane and straight up merciless, his eye color turns blood red for some reason._

 _He let go and reach out a Silence Beretta in his holster and fired out five 9mm bullets at the guy's head, painting the wall red…man that's brutal._

* * *

Previously, Jacket's eyes turned bright yellow when we were inside the bar as he looks confused, troubled, and guilty of what he did. But when I comfort him, his eyes turn back to his usual sky blue color. Is that natural for him of changing his eye colors so sudden?

I don't really mind it though; it just feels something is off about him.

Turning back to my Scroll phone thing, I was texting to the two couples of saying " _Congrats of your wedding guys, sorry we didn't party with you."_ Knowing we protect them of potential assassins to save their hides, I might as well congrats them even though it's pretty late for me.

Finish texting to the Indigo and Currant, I type Giovanni's phone number and place the Scroll near my left ear where it rang. I believe all of them are eating out at Frankie Friday or doing something without me knowing, if that's true, I'll be sad if I'm not part in their schemes.

" _What do you want Roy? We're pretty busy of training the new recruits here that consisted of Faunuses and planning out their first heist for them to test these guys if they're worthy."_ Oh yeah I remember…the three recruits, I think the three and their Faunus traits are the cat, the dog, and the donkey. Which in order of their names are Katze, Hund, and Esel.

Thinking about their names, why the hell their names are in gibberish and who the hell names them? At least give them some simpler names?

"Listen Giovanni, Jacket is near me. Could you share our little secret to him, he looks like he's ready to know about of our little place and learn some deeper aspects of us from all these years from assertively keeping him in the dark than that half-lie I gave him." Turning to Jacket, he's really distracted of observing the streets and calmly waited for me to finish my call so I can get in his ride.

" _Well seeing he's capable of all these years, loyal to us of all these years to trust him, and learning the truth of us…so what the hell not? Go ahead and give him the VIP card for the 'special' club that he'll soon to learn."_ Finally, I almost felt fucking guilty of not telling the truth of what we really are. But secret is a secret.

Hanging up on my bud Giovanni, I walk up to Jacket and tap his left shoulder to get his attention. Initially, he reacted violently and put up his combat stands. But when he turns to me, he then calms down-what? Are you going to suspect a retarded mugger to rob your crap while I'm here?

"Anyways Jacket, I got a call from Giovanni that I can give you this that you can learn of our little secret. It's back of the hotdog joint. It's the same place where I'll be telling Yang of the _'truth'_ to her…if they accepted to give her the information that is." Pulling out a card from my left jean pocket, it's a grey card with a serial number in it. Its covered in paint like blood, tricking you that it looks like authentic blood stain. The paint is for the cosmetic fashion for this thing. Possibly for shits n' giggles to make people paranoid.

"If you have the time, go to the back of the hotdog restaurant and use the card to learn something about us." Raising my arm to lend it to him, Jacket look down in reluctance but nodded his head and grabbed the VIP card.

"Okay then, let's head back to our place and meet up of our new recruits." Seeing he nodded again, I headed back to Jacket's car that's park near the parking lot and it's sort of like a car that came from the freaking 80s.

Getting in his car, I saw him swiftly drive in the streets and I quietly wait...

Minutes passed by and we're now in our old hideout, still lively as ever although it showing some signs of decay for being here in five years.

As we got out and walk to the front entrance. I knock the door and waited for Giovanni to respond to us.

Oh yeah, I forget to tell something to Jacket about a password if he wants to enter the secret joint I told him previously.

"By the way Jacket, the entrance of the VIP joint I mentioned has a password and the password to enter is _'The mind breaks the soul.'_ Ominously as hell ain't it?" Saw him bluntly raises his brow of what the hell does that meant, I just shrug and just go with it.

Hearing the door click, my buddy Giovanni open the door for us and greeted us to come in. Giovanni my man! How's it hanging?

"Sup guys, ready to meet up with the new recruits?" Doing my signature handshake with him and grinning like an ass to Giovanni, fuck yeah I like to meet the recruits!

Turning to Jacket, he's being the silent guy as usual. But I wonder what he's thinking of?

* * *

The same old place and the same old crew...glad I'm still working here.

Following Roy and entering inside our old hideout, I look down at the card that Roy gave me.

He talks about a secret hideout he said that they usual hang out? Observing the card, it has red paint on it, not blood. It's grey and solid plastic with serial numbers at the front, including a barcode behind the back. At the front, I saw black bold words written on it as it says M.C club. What is a M.C club and why is it behind the hotdog fast-food restaurant?

Shrugging, I wanted to know who these recruits are that my crew keep talking about them.

Watching Roy place a heavy object at the scales of Lady Justice, the bottom entrance open on the floor and we walk down on the stairs.

Observing of our old base that have some 'updates' here and everywhere. We have stacks of dirty liens in the vault. Which in total we illegally accumulate is about 4 billion cash inside there, using them to fund ourselves and only the four of my crew members know the password.

To the armory and weapon station have many masks, firearms, and combat gears that helped out our jobs many times-…where did all of my four crew went and buy all these gears in here? I don't know and I heard they mentioned they bought it from Mr. M which they wouldn't tell me about him.

Pretty much the inside gotten way much improved and the planning room have gotten some upgrades in the past few years with new equipment to raise our odds in our heists.

Walking towards the planning room where we planned and execute our heists, I heard the police department is stepping up their game as rumors they have Special Police Forces to deal with us in hardcore training or new, advance tech gear to stop us. So we got more cautious and more precise in combat, including with new high-tech gear to balance the favor for us.

Continuing on walking to the planning room, I saw Vinny and Roy standing near the recruits while Giovanni introduce them to us. The room has bunch computers here and there, where there are attached to a nearby wall to the right and entire maps of Remnant scattered across the room. Vacuo, Atlas, Vale, you name it.

"Okay Esel, Hund, and Katze. Here is Jacket and Roy joining with us of planning out your first heist of what we're going to do here." Looking over the three Faunuses, they indeed have traits of the donkey, dog, and cat.

The person standing to the right has greyish hair-by the way, he's not old. Have greyish eyes and got donkey ears flopping atop of his head. Looking at his eyes, he looks stubborn as heck and he doesn't like to be push around. He also has very tan like he's always outside.

The second person standing in the middle is a teenager. He has brown dog ears and brown hair, he has eyes tired brown eyes like that he wants to stop right now. I saw he has a bandage on his nose and his skin is pretty dark. Looking down at his legs, I saw he has a puffy tail swinging, ready for orders.

Finally the third is a cat, where I saw her yellow cat like eyes gleaming at me; she has white hair and white feline ears wiggling. I look at her to see she's smiling at me in a Cheshire way as she looks like she's ready for mischief, her skin is pretty pale and I saw she has a white tail as well where it's waving at me in a hi.

They are all wearing our standard suits and I have a feeling that I'm going to be a part of them soon?

Looking around and minding my own business, I heard Giovanni talking onto the group. I just watch and listen of who are these people.

"Okay folks, here are the recruits. The donkey Faunus is Esel." Looking at Esel who looks utterly stubborn, he just simply groans and tapping his foot on the floor to finished up the meeting here.

"The dog Faunus is Hund." Hund just simply, tiredly groans at us and uncertain if he should be here?

"Finally, here's Katze…a mischievous one." Finally looking over to the cat Faunus, she cheekily grinned at us and waves her tail without a care.

"Mr. Giovanni, when is this going to be over?" Looking at the dog Faunus, he tirelessly moans at him and wanting this to be over.

"Who's going to be assigned to be the leader, I'm not going to bow down to some bitch like _'her'_ here." Jabbing his thumb to the cat, she sinisterly grin to the donkey of his obliviousness.

"Lighten up Esel, at least you won't bitch at us." Before Katze can openly mocking him to us, Giovanni cuts them off and spoke upon their grievances.

"Hund, it will end soon, Esel…no you're not going to be the leader from that attitude, and Katze…please behave along refraining yourself. Anyhow, you are all going to be under Grey's wing to see if you're all ready to do some serious jobs. By the way…Grey doesn't exactly talk here." Pointing at me-wait, why I'm going to supervise them?

They all turn to me, the cat and the dog don't mind me but the donkey…well, isn't happy about me taking the lead.

"Who the Grimm and why the fuck he's going with us? He's a fucking human for crying out loud!" I some sort offended of that comment; I really don't mind it though?

"Calm your ass down Esel, Grey has some experience and he's trustworthy to count on him…so you better don't bitch or else I'm going to kick your ass out of here if you don't like it." Hearing Giovanni berated the donkey, he groans in annoyance but he went quiet after the berating.

"Okay you four. In three days, you're all going to assault some _'gangsters'_ who are hiding out in a building at the industrial district. They are bad business people,they have valuable information that another gang don't want them to have. When the building is clear, all four of you going to kick this guy's ass and make him talk of who send the 'info' to them, so keep him alive until he talks. After that, you're done and you can do whatever you want with this guy, beat the shit out of him or kill him, I don't care." Throwing the photo down on the table…I saw a man wearing a 'familiar' white suit that I suddenly see red sparks in the air and hear moans to kill something right now.

When the red faded in my eyes, all the recruits stare at me oddly…what?

"Okay, is that clear to everyone-and don't worry about Grey, it's natural for him. By the way Grey, it's best not to ask of what we're seeing in your eyes." Okay then…if you say so? What's wrong with my eyes anyway?

"Is everyone here heard of what I said? Good, this job will begin in three days. So get yourself prep and do some bloody torture after this."

Well, this meeting sort of dull and quick. Why I'm so angry looking at the guy inside the photo so sudden?

* * *

 **[12:58 AM, Manny's Apartment]**

Checking on my homemade crafted shotgun shells I made which have pleasing results that I like, the recoil wasn't crazy, the force isn't harsh that it would compromised my aim or accuracy and it's light weight that I can carry many more munitions for me.

Sitting in my apartment that I received...like six years ago? The place is pretty normal and I didn't decorated it much, but my police badges or awards hanging on the table or on the walls. Yet I'm not happy right now that my personal investigation is going nowhere.

It's been a year now and I have no information of the 50 Blessings or the mobsters that are associated with the Russian Mafia, I try to wire Jake's phone line which his calls are the locations to send out their operatives to kill some people, and that didn't help me of what their secrets are. Sure, I learn where they're going to kill, but no leaked information of where their organization is or the ones behind it.

Other words, I have zero clue of who's pulling the strings.

When I wired Jake's calls for several weeks, his phone line went silent like someone cut me off and knew I'm eavesdropping them.

"I rigged the bastard's phone calls but there's no solid information to hunt them down Evan. Including they somehow knew that I rigged Jake's phone calls and I can't get any real info from them, everything is turning into a dead-end for me." Calling Evan behind the Scroll I'm using, he sighed and seeing we're in the lost here.

" _At least you tried your best Padro-wait a second…I got a call from Richter, can you hold up Manny? I think this call is important."_ Sure, sure whatever. Do your thing as I'm not in a happy mood.

* * *

Hearing a phone message interrupting my call with Manny, I look at my Scroll to see its Richter…something's happening to him?

Getting curious, I call him up and hanging up my conversation with Mr. Padro. When I accepted the call, I heard Richter panicking from the other side of the phone.

" _Evan I need your help…I got a call from my former gang, the 50' Blessings, they said that the mobsters that I formerly joined up with are going after me…so I got one request, can you take care of my mother while I'm away?"_ Wait, your gang fully knows that you have learned too much? How did they know?

" _Look, listened. I know this is so sudden that they know of what I learn but my former gang, the 50 Blessings, know something is up and I really don't want to piss them off. So I'm asking you this...can you let my mother live with you for a while until my business here is done? I don't want her to be harmed of all this bullcrap I'm dealing with."_ You're driving a hard bargain here Richter, but if I take care of your mother, how about helping me finding out who are these gangs you formerly joined?

"Okay, listen to me, I have a family here to feed and I'm short of money right now…so if you help me to find out who are these gangs you joined. I'll let your mother stay with me in my house and in exchange, help us on dealing with these secret gangs that they somehow got into Vale…deal?" Look, I can't afford to feed everyone in my household, so I need any valuable information I can get to keep my journalist career working.

I waited for his responds, and his responds is…

* * *

"Deal."

Sitting in my bead of my new apartment with my old ma' living with me as I was taking care of her, I heard the door of my bedroom squeak and heard my mom's voice.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Turning to ma where her tired yet kind eyes staring at me, I answered her.

"Mom, you're going to stay in a friend's house while I'm away…something is bad happening here mother." Walking to my wooden closet, I open the door and bend down to pick up a medium size box.

Opening inside the cardboard container, I look inside to see my rat mask and my silence Uzi.

The past is haunting me again huh? Why can I get any form of peace than this crap? Why I can't enjoy life before someone can steal it away?

* * *

 **Well looks this is long, anyways the Bremen Musicians are here and later, Jacket's going to visit a 'club.'**


	13. Chapter 13: Build up

**Here you go…surprise, a filler again. The next chapter will be the Musicians. Anyways, since school is starting. there will be less chapters be made for this and along time on fixing my errors. To do my will to motivate, I feel like I'm getting tired over this story since I need to focus on my other stories.**

 **Anyhow, the chapter timeline is a 'bit' mixed up.**

* * *

 **[11:00 PM]**

So here I am at the Frankie Fridays...man, this place is creepy.

learning a little history about this place, this restaurant was built around ten years ago and it's still popular today among everyone in this town...if you're not a Faunus racist that is because the people who worked here are really tolerant to the Faunus community. I mean really tolerant to them as they gave them discounts, depending on their income and lifestyle. The poorer you are, the cheaper discounts you'll get.

My purplish, amethyst eyes stared at this tall, weird hotdog restaurant that sold all sorts of meats but they mainly sell wieners here…yet I wonder why would Roy choose this place to talk at? But why do I care? It just a family, friendly fast food restaurant and nothing is creepy as hell about it which I'm not speaking sarcastically of what so ever.

Ambling inside the back alley near the hotdog joint without a care in the world seeing there's no imminent threat. Roy aka the infamous green heister told me to be here to do his paranoia or whatever making him nervous of not wanting to speak publicly for some stupid reason.

Better not be lying to me or setting up a trap here, else I'm going to beat the living crap out of him for tricking me! Slowly, painfully as possible so that he'll know his place real hard.

You may be asking. How did I meet Roy? Well…that was a funny story. Roy was about to meet with up Junior. Junior ended up went flying out from his club. Then there he was…hiding behind a building, watching me like a weirdo. Pretty much summarized the whole story doesn't?

So that's my conclusion of how I met up Roy, hope his information is legitimate and worth my time here.

Continue strolling back of the Frankie Fridays where my brown leather boots stepping on the murky, wet floor. It's pretty dark outside and I went exactly eleven O' clock like yesterday...now I'm seeing a pattern here, why would Roy always choose eleven O' clock? Is it so important to him of choosing that exact time?

Almost reaching to the back of this joint, I heard voices coming out at the corner of the building to my right. Listening to the voices very closely, I heard Roy's uncertain voice echo in the alley. In addition to that, I heard another mysterious voice talking to the Green heister.

So Roy is here and has a friend aye? Well let me take a look to see if I'm right.

Want to go all stealthy on them, I lean back to the wall and peek my head out in the corner to see who's there.

Taking a look, there's Roy. Ding! I am right all along! I also spotted a random guy that is smoking his cigarette and chilling near the wall like he's some badass. Oddly enough, he's giving me the creeps for some reason...like he already knows I'm here.

Somewhere near the guy that smoking his cigarette. I heard this heavy, loud, dark electronic music leaking out in the alleyway, but…where is the music coming from? There are no trapdoors or any source that's making the sound? It's like finding the Cheshire cat here where you can't find him at all.

"Come on Deimos, could you leak out some info to her about that woman she's searching? She demands it like real hard here mate." Saw Roy still wearing that casual outfit he's in and talking to the shady dude who's leaning on the wall, I look at the guy named Deimos who's wearing a grey jacket, a visor hat, and a headphone on his head including a bandage wrapped around his skull. Okay, why does he have bandages on his head, did he get injured or something?

"Sorry Roy my man, if she learn about her or even I give you the permission to speak…she could be a liability to us all if she learned about her from Nevada." Hearing the shady character Deimos said-wait a second…what is this Nevada? Do they know her?

Wanting to know what's going on and couldn't hold my patience any longer. I step out and roared at these two of how to they know her!

"What do you know about her and what the hell is Nevada!?" I yelled at the two, I turn to see Roy panicked and the dude named Deimos scowled at me in displeasure.

"Well motherfucker. People! We got a leaker here! Hank… **[Protocol: sedate]** " Wait a second, sedate? Where are your guys? I don't see anyone around anywhere here and who the hell is Hank-

Before I can walk towards them and the guy shouted in mid-air for no reason. I felt something lunge into my throat and the unknown liquid substance pouring inside me. When the needle is out of my throat, I felt tired…like I'm going to sleep. I saw red static glowing in the air and I…forgot I was here for, what did I do before?

When everywhere is about to turn into darkness, I turn around to see who injected me. I saw a guy who's wearing red goggles that glowed in the dark and a grey shirt that has a smug angry face, smugly grinning at me.

My vision descends to darkness and I can't remember- **HOLY DUST WHAT HAPPEN!?**

Jolted my eyes wide open in an instant and breathing out loudly. I lifted my body up and my heart racing like there's a fire in my room!

Looking around of my surroundings of where I am…I'm in my dorm room, that's good. I turn to my left to see Ruby's bed is still hanging on the ceiling with her bed is filled with books and educational notes about our class subject. Probably she wanted to impress Weiss or something since Weiss became all salty to us for some no apparent reason?

That dream…was weird! Who is that guy with the red goggles and that weird emote shirt he's wearing…what was I dreaming of exactly?

Oh well, time to get some shut eye so I can get enough rest for my classes in Beacon. I really hoped Weiss could give Ruby a chance of being a leader and be more open to us.

Oddly, when I wake up in the late of the morning, I have a feeling that my wish would be granted very soon. As Weiss would become more 'sociable' than her old, snarky self.

* * *

 **[1:43 AM, 3 of days ago]**

Riding on my red bike within the dark, silent residential streets of Vale where most of the residents here are likely sleeping. I receive a call from **them** to pick up someone…and kill some assassins who are targeting this dude.

Wearing my signature cyan colored biker helmet to cover up my scarred face and the wind breezing through my body, I ponder to myself of the gang I joined. Rather not to betray them or remain loyal to them till I had enough with their crap.

I would probably refuse their orders and do my vigilante works on tracking them down of who's behind this gang organization, but seeing my life would be endangered again if I did refused. So I complied, but come on! Give me a freaking break already! I already have enough killing here!

I'm not like them and their 'special' agents to kill random people mercilessly; I still hold some moral guidelines for Christ's sake. Unlike them, I'm not like their psychopathic killer who always wear that stupid Rooster mask and thinking about killing all the time! So I might as well to get some courage on finding out who's behind this and who's giving the calls.

Now I'm completely sobered up and not a crying, bitchy version of the former shell who drank booze all the time. I inevitable man up and deal with this bullshit!

Passing through the streets of Vale and wearing my cyan colored Biker helmet to avoid any accidents…or revealing my identity. I spotted a douchebag who's walking with some troublemaking looking gangsters that are approaching to a random dust shop of whatever. I just shrugged it off, seeing it's another gang nuisance and focus on my main task ahead so I wouldn't get clubbed to death again by that sociopathic cock.

Breezing through the streets and feel the air rushing through my body, I almost reach to my destination of this prick's apartment which my orders is to protect some operative who is in trouble and escort him to God knows where that make him feel safe.

Resuming on finding this asshole operative's address as I'm getting closer to his location, till I saw a fancy looking car with four dudes wearing ski-masks and carrying submachine guns in their hands. I saw them approaching to a nearby apartment and possibly the person I need to save.

Looks like the assassins got here first...hope this operative doesn't die on me.

Stopping my bike at a good distance away from them so they wouldn't notice me, I parked my bike near the sidewalk and stepped out of my ride.

Grabbing my good O' butcher knife in my utility belt, the belt itself was randomly delivered near to my apartment door couple of months ago, it holstered all my knifes including a weirdly shaped sheath that strangely fit for my cleaver…which is pretty useful you know what I'm saying?

Twirling my cleaver, it's time to butcher some pigs here and be done with this assignment.

* * *

"Alright boys, if you see Richter in sight. Murder his backstabbing ass!"

Kicking the door wide open and holding our silenced MP7 in our hands. Three of my boys and I got a call from our lieutenant back at our hideout, where we received a hit job assignment to kill a scumbag that is causing trouble in our gang organization!

Stepping inside, we searched around this old looking apartment where the walls are brown, the floor is made out of oak, and the place looks like it got vacated. Other words, there's no furniture here…I have a feeling there's something off about this place.

Trying to find our target in this shitty place we're in and aiming our submachine guns in paranoia if this is a trap, the ground made a squeak each time we step on the wooden floor and I can't see shit anywhere as this place is too damn dark! Fortunately, we brought flashlights with us and we improvise by taping it on the side of our SMGs so we wouldn't hold that crap while we're aiming.

Slowly striding to room to room, we finally reach to the living room where we encounter our 'target.' As he calmly sitting down on a couch and he turn his head to us…suspected me and my gang to be here.

About this target that irks me a lot is the mask he's wearing. It resembled to a mouse where its bulk teeth showing out up front, its grey fur that's covered in blood, pink ears that's withered or torn by aging, and the menacing vibe it made from looking at it.

To make this creepy about our target, he doesn't show any signs of fear or intimidation from us as he patiently waits for our move.

"Well looks like you boys are here…what an odd circumstance to be here doesn't?" Hearing this rat man talk, I don't hear any kind of distress from his voice…is he really Richter? My higher up describe him as a coward…but I don't see any cowardice from him. Is he a random operative waiting for our timely demised?

Continue observing this creep, he's wearing a green suit and a silenced Uzi in his left hand.

"So…you people are here to kill me? What are you waiting for? Kill me already if you really love it." Hearing the man's voice muffled behind that mask, I question the bastard of what the fuck is he doing and what he's planning for us. I'm not sure if this is Richter that my lieutenant describe him under that mask...I want to make sure if he's **'the'** Richter. My boss want to keep this low profile as possible, adding causalities is not accepted.

"What are you up to rat? We got an assignment to 'talk' to Richter…are you Richter by any chance?" We aimed our identical sub-machine guns to this potential victim. Unfathomably, he still remains calm and shrugs his shoulder if our MP7s are merely useless to him.

"So this Richter…I didn't see him by any chance and if I did see him, he wouldn't be here. So how about this…can I give you a question before you can do anything to me?" What the hell is he talking about and question does he meant by that?

"My question here is simple: _**do you like hurting others that the Rooster said?**_ _"_ What the fuck? When the hell did his voice change to a raspy, graveled, deep voice so suddenly and what the hell kind of question is-

 _ ***SPLAACK!***_

What the hell?!

Turning to my rest of my gang-or what used to be my gang. I saw two of my friends went down in an instant and saw their necks fiercely bleeding out from a single refine, steel knife poking out through their throats, resulting in an instant kill.

Finally to my last remaining crew mate, I saw a huge cleaver is sticking atop of his head and saw parts of his brain or skull showing, making me sick from looking at the gory image I saw.

Turning to the bastard that killed all my friends here, I turn to see a guy who's wearing a cyan colored biker helmet and a puffy pink colored jacket, he's holding the big cleaver but his blade is stuck within my buddy's thick iron skull-oh you're going to die here friend!

In rage and disgust of this asshole who's wearing the biker's helmet, I was about press the trigger to spray him with HK 4.6x30mm bullets to avenge my crew deaths from this prick. But I forget someone…

 _*Ratatatata!*_

Hearing silent whispers hitting my entire torso as they slicing through my insides, I turn to the rat to see he raised his Uzi at me and saw the barrel smoking. Looking down, I saw my entire chest is riddled in lead.

tasting the blood in my mouth like watery copper. I fell down to the ground, everything felt so numb, so ccol and my vision then turns into darkness…

* * *

As my eyes hid behind the cyan motorcycle helmet, I stalk behind the four wannabe assassins where they didn't notice me and I was searching through my pouch in my belt.

Holding a pair of knifes between my finger tips, I malignity throw the twin blades at a pair of thugs I saw standing near the rat man. Their napes got sliced through and the blade penetrated out through their front throats. Making a silent and instant kill for me.

Still clutching on my large ass knife in my right hand, I turn to my right to see a big dude who's oblivious of my presence near him and he's got a pretty looking skull for me to chop.

Raising the cleaver up in the air, I murderously slash the blade down straight at his head!

The cleaver puncture through his skull and sliced parts of his brain as I saw the blood pouring out between his forehead.

Trying to pry out my cleaver out of this dipshit's head-and it's stuck. Fuck me!

While I'm trying to pry my cleaver out of this bastard's thick skull, I turn around to see a guy who is aiming his submachine gun at me and in my luck. He got sprayed in bullets as his body went dancing.

To bullet to bullet, I see his entire torso getting littered in many bullets till I hears a _*click*_ from the silent Uzi.

After that barrage of lead riddled inside of him, he slowly kneels to the ground and coughing blood from his mouth then eventual falls face first on the ground. Not moving at all from that assault.

Turning to the man who shot him, it's the guy I needed to pick up by telling his descriptions that the cryptic phone call described of his appearance. He's wearing a mouse mask and a green suit that the phone call matches his description. So in other words, he's the operative that I must protect which is a big whoopee for me.

"Glad you finally made it kid, I was about to get tired of my acting here to distract them of not killing me...although I felt rather off doing that, but your timing here really saved my ass." Seeing this operative, I think his name is Richter correct? The phone call ambiguously described him that he works in a non-existent family, pizza restaurant called Freddy's Fezbear or something? I doubt he even works there or that place even exist, so I don't give a fuck of who he is. I saved his ass, so there. Time to drop him off somewhere that's safe for him.

"Okay, the phone calls told me that I need to save your ass and drop you off somewhere, but they don't care where. So I'll tell you this…what the fuck did you do that made the people that I worked with so interested in you?" Hearing him sigh behind that rat mask he's wearing, he told me why he is being targeted. Seeing there's no reason to keep it as a secret now. The guy Richter, sighed in stress and told me while he's voice being muffled behind the mask.

"I learn something that I shouldn't learn at all. It's about learning my gang…and the other gang _'you've'_ joined. As I know our organization name is." Wait a second…you know who are behind those phone calls and along knowing who are the people behind this as well their purpose?

"Can you tell me more? If not, I'm not going to help you here buddy." Seeing the rat look nervous of mentioning of who the people I worked with that's blackmailing my ass. He finally admits it.

After he made a big sigh and told me what they are, he's head is shifting around the room if anyone is watching us.

"The gang I learned is called the 50' Blessings, an American nationalist terrorist organization to fight off against the Russians. Does that ring a bell to you?"

So you're telling me that we're working for some U.S neo-Nazis or some patriotic bullshit like that, and you're telling me that they're still here in this shit place I'm in? Now this I want to hear and learn something to get back at them.

"Well you convince me good sir. Now hop on my bike and I'll drop you off at my place. The phone call didn't specifically drop you off where. So you're going to stay with me now pal." jabbing my right arm behind my shoulder to signal him to get going. We walk out of this dark ass apartment, got on the bike, and proceed to my house so we can 'talk' about our previous discussion.

Looks like I'm in luck!

* * *

 **[9:00 AM, Jacket's apartment]**

Waking my eyes open, I grab my tape recorder that's lying near the counter and getting up from my bed to start my another boring day here in Vale.

Getting up to my feet, I'm wearing my usual white boxer and white T-shirt as my sleeping garments.

Looking around, my bedroom looks like a complete mess since Velvet is not living with me anymore as I usual tidy up this place for her. But since she's at Beacon now of doing her combat assignments, I lost that spirit and motivation to clean up here as I got no one to be with.

There's piles of clothes scattered on the floor, so there's one mess. I forget to clean up the kitchen again as I saw the leftover dishes is starting to decay in the sink where mold starting to sprout. So that's two…and probably more will pile up as I don't care for cleanliness.

Walking to the bathroom and rubbing my eyes to wake myself up. The bathroom is white like the other rooms in this apartment that I have live...let me remember. Like approximately five years living here if I'm guessing correctly?

Standing near the white sink, I turn the faucet sink to cold and to wake myself up of this droozy morning.

Splashing the icy water on my face, I feel the frost bite tickling in my skin and my mind is waking up from the chilliness it made.

Finished cleaning my face up, I was about to grab my toothbrush from the wall cabinet to my right...till I notice something in the mirror.

Got a little distracted from my eyes, I saw two of my irises turn yellow to red then to blue for a second...having this sudden **urge** to brake through everything that I see without any purpose or without any remorse-snap out of it me!

Rubbing my eyes and splashing more water on my face. When I open my eyes again, the irises went back to their usual, normal color and that temptation I felt inside me was gone.

Am I seeing things right? Nothing special of seeing delusions and all as they're not actually real. There just there to mess with my mind right? Why did I felt like I want to lose myself of doing something **not** ethical?

Questioning myself if the eye colors are real or not, I remember about the three interns yesterday-...what was I thinking about before? Was it about eyes and braking stuff? Might as well think about the new recruits since I can't remember of what I was thinking about before.

I wonder how the other three interns are doing where they recently join us and how did they find our little group?

The three interns I remember are faunuses; nevertheless, I don't really if they have extra animal appendage on them or whatever. For some weirdly reason, they don't like me calling myself Jacket as they prefer to call me Hahn.

Hahn…what is a Hahn exactly and why do they insisted on calling me Hahn? Is it an insult or a compliment? Faunus culture sure is weird huh?

I don't really much care of what they call me, so time to brush my teeth and get myself ready to go outside to buy myself groceries or whatever this place has to offer.

So how much money I have left? Well seeing working with the Payday crew is really profitable and being paid in high wages of each month from a heist…I think I have around two million liens under my bed? I don't know how to spend my money but frugality is important you know? So I spend on random crap like buying a so called personal computer or PC for short so I can serve through the internet. Bought bunch of video games like **Project Nexus 2, Castle Crashers,** played a flash game that's free which is a tactical RPG called **World's End chapters by Mezzanin Stairs** , found a popular violent cartoon called **Madness Combat** and nothing much…wait, I remember I visit a recently new, popular website called **Newgrounds** that gotten real hip with the youngsters here in Remnant.

...Let see, I played a music game called...I don't know if it's vulgar to say this, but it's called: **keyboard drumstick fucking werewolf**...the music is pretty good though.

God, this is so boring without Velvet living with me. Even though this place has good video games...loneliness just irradiates me.

Finished taking a shower, getting myself dressed, and heading out to my local grocery store to refill the fridge so I wouldn't starve, I still remember about the card I had with me in left jean pocket that Roy gave me. Maybe I'll visit that place after I'm done with the assassination or interrogation job we are assigned to.

M.C club...what is that place and why is it behind Frankie Fridays?

Whenever I look directly at the card. It makes me nervous every time I see it...why am I so nervous of looking at this grey plastic card?

* * *

 **[10:00 AM, Vale residential district]**

Peeking out one of the curtain lines from one of the windows. We're living in the human part of Vale which spell disaster for us as I'm constantly checking if any humans are suspicious of us or potential assassins from our former organization we worked with who wants our heads. I can't tell which is more threatening from a surprise assault from a human or a assassination attempt from a White Fang agent.

Fortunately for us, the gang we've join gave us a decent apartment to live in with three beds, a kitchen, a bathroom, and other stuff for our needs. They didn't gave us some crappy apartment that I didn't suspected from those human heisters we've joined. Honestly, they are very generous as they lend us 50,000 liens for our needs and wants.

While my gray eyes stare down at the humans who walk among us, my donkey ears flopped atop of my head when I heard someone behind me. I sighed knowing too well who's behind me.

It's Katze.

"Katze, would you stop stalking me already!?" Pinching the bridge of my nose of knowing full well who's behind me. The white cat Faunus name Katze is probably smirking behind my shoulders while I'm staring out at the window looking for any potential threats.

"Oh what's the matter Donkey? Is little Esel scared of the White Fang or racist humans kicking your donkey testicles when they kick down the door?" Oh you cheeky fucking bitch! You're slowly starting to piss me off Katze! How about you fuck off and fuck around with that weak ass Hund that you decide to bring him along with us!

Coincidentally when I was thinking about Hund. Hund came into the living room and holding up a mug filled with coffee in his right hand. He is still tired, he still weak, but he still remain loyal as hell to us.

"Guys what's happening? Are we under attack or something? I know joining this gang is a bad idea guys...it feels like joining the White Fang all over again." Seeing his brown eyes jitter in fear and sipping on his coffee to calm his nerves down, his brown tail shakes in uncertainty if we really should be doing this. Nontheless, this dog Faunus doesn't know how to fight and he will know how to fight for his own good of joining us.

For the White Fang part, I don't want to hear their name anymore as they used to be our comrades. Their new policies they made for the White Fang doesn't suit well with us.

Ever since the bloody massacre of our bases from the Alleyway Murderer, the retarded fiasco made the White Fang leaders extremely paranoid or desperate to hold their numbers. This policy they made really tick me off. As it said whenever we leave the White Fang, we will be imminently executed for treason...like what the fuck? Are they becoming more retarded or really that desperate for people!?

So in a logical and reasonable way of hearing this, we left the Faunus terrorist group without a word to them. As the people who say that they're doing it for freedom for us are hypocrites. Restricting our freedoms upon our kin and I don't like being told what to do as they becoming more like those fucking humans!

Fortunately, I have connections with Bain as I used to be his ' _informant gatherer'_ on the White Fang and lending us a job to work with the Payday Crew. Why did I become a spy informant against the White Fang? Well because I'm slowly starting to distrust them of what they're doing as they're now suppressing us!

"Hund, would you leave us be? I'm trying to look for potential threats. I don't need another nuisance to distract me like this cat bitch near me. Hell, you could be fat, wear yellow armor, and be lazy as hell would make you more tolerable than your wimpy complains!" About to berate his lack of confidence even more, I heard a doorbell ring at our front door...great, a assassin or a clueless asshole stumble upon our home.

Walking towards the front door while I'm still wearing our standard business suits as it's a signature part of the Payday gang. Albeit, we need our masks to hide our identity so we can remain anonymous and do some criminal work in the underworld without someone busting our asses.

Opening the door while my left hand is holding a knife called Ka-bar behind my spine that the payday crew gave us...just in case if this person is hostile. There is a human standing in front of our apartment door. Who is wearing a dark, grayish brown trenchcoat, a gray alien headed shirt, and two pins near his collar. Where one to the left is a cross, the other is a yellow smiley face to the right.

This human standing in front of our door has a reddish goatee on his chin, messy red hair, and black shades covering his eyes as he has a smug neutral expression on his face. Staring down to his chest, he's holding a box...possibly a postal service man?

"Why hello there, the name's Postal Dude...don't mind the name, I don't know why my parents name me that. But anyways, I got this box for you from Giovanni and Bain of your needed masks. So here and don't bitch at me if you don't like it." So Giovanni and Bain sent him here? That's good to know. Although his attitude is a bit smug for my liking.

"Anyways, see yeah...I see you're holding that knife there buddy, I suggest to stop being so paranoid for fuck sake or else someone will get their eyes poked out." Wait, how does this Dude know I'm holding a knife?

Before I can ask him of how he knows I'm holding a blade behind my back, he walked away from us and drop the box on our doorstep. I heard him mumbling to himself about her daughter or something as I heard his voice got quiet when he got farther away from me.

 _"So one job is down...I wonder how Coco is doing at Beacon right now? Probably doing some bullshit team assignment that the teachers gave her. Yet at the same time, I want to visit how my little girl is doing."_

Hearing this correctly while he's walking away, he has a daughter name Coco who's at Beacon. That's very interesting...and slightly scary as this guy might be a ex-hunter.

As the guy who proclaimed himself as the 'Postal Dude' is gone from my sight. I look down at the cardboard box and see words written atop of it saying: _"For Esel, Katze, and Hund."_

Grabbing the medium size cardboard box as it felt very light when I lift it up, I carried the box inside and place it on the ground near the kitchen.

Opening it up to see what's inside...I see four masks. Where one is a donkey, one is a white cat, one is a brown shepherd dog, and the last one is a chicken mask.

All of them all look and resembled to the White Fang masks...but they're not Grimm mask. Instead, they are very decorative of our Faunus traits. All of them looked very detailed and matched to our personal colors or animal traits. Where mine is gray with the donkey ears atop of my mask, Katze mask is fluffy, white with feline ears atop of her mask, and Hund's brown mask has dog ears attached atop of his mask.

But the very last one catches my eyes. Which is the chicken Rooster mask I'm holding.

It's exotically detailed and well craftily designed. The mask looks like it can matched to Adam Taurus decorated mask...but with a lot of differences as it resembled more to a rooster than the Grimm or the Bull.

This rooster mask I'm seeing is very detailed with decorated white feathers all over the mask, the bottom of the mask has a polished yellow triangle peak sticking out from the nose area. The edges of the mask has white rooster wings sticking out in the air. On the center between the slits, there are red claw markings on the center of the forehead that it look like you might be mistaken as a White Fang member to do the markings on it.

Looking at this very detailed mask. The rooster mask looked very antique and put a lot refine effort compared to ours.

Holding and still staring at the Rooster mask, I look down at the box to see there's a note inside that I miss.

Placing the rooster mask on the dining table. I picked up the note and read it what it said.

 _"Here's the masks for the job that you need to disguise yourself. We decided to give you the White Fang masks. But instead of the Grimm, the masks itself are animals than the creatures of Grimm. The Bremen or Rooster mask that looked very detailed is for Jacket...or Hahn you call him. So anyways, enjoy the masks. We're gonna' make the people mistaking you as the White Fang members than the Payday gang as our rep' is too high to deal with, so the White Fang will be the scapegoat for us."_

 _-Giovanni_

Finished reading the note, I place it on the table while two of my acquaintances came in the room. Staring at the box in curiosity of what we've got here.

"Esel, where did you get the box?" Looking at our clumsy dog Faunus name Hund as I stare at him of his obliviousness, I told sir stupid here we got our mask.

"Got it from a postal courier. The box he gave us is send by Giovanni. Before you can say something stupid Hund, we got our masks inside, albeit decorative White Fang masks if you mask me." Oh the puns, where I sometimes hate myself of making that joke.

"Why do they look like it's made or resemble to the White Fang Esel?" Looking back at Hund again as he picked up his mask inside, I told him why.

"We're going to disguise and mistaken ourselves as the White Fang members, so we can use them as a scapegoat than the Payday crew to off their backs." Better not be a trap set up by those damn humans. If they purposely did send this mission to get ourselves killed, I'll be piss.

I don't really care we're working with humans, I want money and violence. that's what I care for.

Hope this job doesn't screw up...

* * *

 **[12:00 AM, Beacon** **Academy]**

Mopping the floors of Beacon, we observe the many students that walk among the school' grounds and after doing their _'initiation'_ thing for the newly freshmen students. Where they stupidly sent them flying in the air and having no real blood lust for conflict. What boring people here. There is nothing patriotic about this place at all, only liberal hippies working here.

After we got the job of working as janitors here in this sorry excuse of a combat school. We'll observe what they do here and what they learn in this foreign school. We'll clean everything up in this school like Mexican workers as we will gather as many information we can get about this place if there's any potential opportunities here.

This is our duty to stop those commies from taking over this place and we have some _'allies'_ to fill in those jobs. The flag of the U.S still remains shining of its former glory over this barbaric country. We will teach them the American way if you fuck with us.

Everything is proceeding as planned...

We continue mopping the floors and we smiled of our patriotism for our organization. We will teach those commie sonsofbitches who are they dealing with!

* * *

 **So that the filler chapter and the next chapter will be the Bremen Musicians assault on a building. By the way, I know there will be riddled with errors in this chapter. But come on, longer chapters means I wouldn't recognized my mistakes quickly on grammar or spelling since this chapter have 6000 words in it.**

 **So yeah, I'll accept criticisms. But I don't think I can write a lot for this story and my other stories since School is coming. Busy doing classes and stuff.**


	14. Chapter 14: Yellow Apotheosis

**Part 14! The Musicians are going to take over the house! Unfortunately…Jacket will end up doing the job for them and end up realizing of what he's doing.**

 **Anyways, couple of chapter fixing, doing school stuff and my computer keep crashing on me. I decided to add the Bremen characters' names in their Point of Perceptive so it would be much easier for me and you to read. Also some 'Madness: Apotheosis' reference is in this chapter.**

 **Ah Jacket, so many nicknames for him…Hahn, Grey, and Jacket.**

* * *

 **[Hund]**

 **[8:00 PM, Industrial District, 3 days later]**

Okay, let me recite my final words before we all possibly going to die here: hello, my name is Hund, I'm a dog Faunus, I don't like what we're doing and we're probably going to be slaughtered here since my two friends are jackasses. End of story.

I'm not kidding, Esel and Katze have violent or rather suicidal tendency when it comes to fighting. To make things worse, they have a rather questionable state of mind and signs of malicious intent if someone gets in their way.

Dust, I know three of us were used to be White Fang members, but I didn't suspect that two of my _'friends'_ are still continuing on their path of crime and their thirst for mayhem. It's starting to make me nervous. Even though I know them when we were kids, they've change a lot to the worse when we faced the hardship and discrimination from the Human oppression.

Esel suggested that we all quit and do our own thing, not bowing down to anyone or their authority. Even though Esel has violent tendency to kill humans or backstabbing the White Fang of what they did since they lost track on their original goal. He still determine to be independent from anyone else.

I usually don't agree with his eccentric, violent behavior in addition to Katze's sadistic, amoral tendency, but I do agree with his ideals. Knowing too well how we experienced with the humans, and I tell you...it wasn't pretty for us as they treated us like shit.

Working with the White Fang didn't go so well either. As our organization has gotten pretty **'dark'** in the coming years, when I heard rumors that there's a bunch of hit n' runs in half of the White Fang hideouts which everyone inside the safe houses reported to be dead. In addition to that, if you leave the White Fang, you will be labeled as a traitor and you'll be executed for doing it.

Still, why are we working as criminals? We were lucky that we didn't get caught by the White Fang or that White Fang's butcher that the news still flying about the mysterious murderer, but our stubborn donkey Esel _somehow_ got connections with some criminal figureheads which they know him.

I don't know how he even met up with these people or how he even contacted with this Bain character. But hey, this is a better option of what we got than working in the White Fang, I'm just really glad that we aren't buried ten feet under the ground with worms crawling on us either by the White Fang or the Street murderer.

Again, I'm little wary and anxious of what's happening in the White Fang. When word got out of what happened to Kirsch, which I sort of know him back in the organization, got his ass arson inside a run-down building.

People may think that a random hate group did this. But I don't take that bluff. Why would a random hate group would waste their time burning down Kirsch? It's not for the random shit n' giggles I'm thinking as they can simply lynch him alive and not tediously set up a bonfire for him…it feels more like…oh fuck me.

I deduced that this mysterious group or person interrogated Kirsch. By predictable signs that he might be tied up in a chair and knowing too well about Kirsch. Kirsch knows the locations of the White Fang's secret recruitment areas. So if they successfully interrogated my Faunus kin for that particular info…then our old Organization would possibly be screwed.

In addition to his personality, he has a rather radical Supremacist outlook on the humans, evicted to remove all them to an island like our kind. But in the flipside, he's a spineless coward when it comes to reality and has no guts to keep his mouth shut.

If my assumption is correct…I'll pray for those poor White Fang bastards' souls.

Fortunately, that doesn't matter now. We're out from the White Fang and we're free, working with these used to be Heisters turned influential mercenaries have some beneficial perks for us. Meaning we don't have ties with those White Fang pricks anymore. If they want stir the Payday crews' nest to testimony their wrath…things will get brutal for them.

Riding inside the van and wearing our animal masks, the entire crew is consisted of wearing Kevlar armor that's resistant to dust and holding varieties of firearms for our specific roles. Where mine is an assault rifle which this thing is called Barrett REC7, Esel has an automatic shotgun called AA-12, and Katze pick a pair of dual SMGs called micro-Uzis. Plus she got a katana strap behind her back and a Glock 36 holstered in her belt, addition carrying a suppressor for it. Where she's going use them for her _'magic'_ tricks on her foes…if you didn't get it, I'm talking about her semblance okay?

By the way, she's carrying a concealed bailsong knife and throwing knifes if things go drastic, reinforcing the very idea that she's a ninja assassin.

Finally to Hahn or jacket that the humans call him, he's holding a MAC-11 that's painted in bright neon colors. An assault rifle holstered his back call M16A4, a katana as well, and bunch of varieties of grenades and magazines attach to his belt. That's not all; he's carrying Glock 22 gen 3 in his belt. Other words, he's arm to the teeth.

Me, well I'm sort of a water boy for the crew as I'm carrying two supply bags, one for medical use and one for ammunition resupply. I'm more of a supporter role, Esel is the assaulter, and Katze is the assassin. For Hahn though…he'll probably play as a heavy role or leader since the humans assign him under us.

We will see what he can do in the battlefield…man, working with the White Fang really indoctrinate you real hard when comes to military discipline. Also in my experience of weapon studying, I researched these high-tech weapons that those Heisters lend out to us and I got to say. It's pretty advance from Remnant's standards and how in the Dust do these criminal _Heisters_ get them? Who is there manufacturer?

It's probably the best I shouldn't trend too deep onto that question very long since there' no real answer of how these guns were built and I would probably get in trouble for asking that question as well. Since the crew we've joined really don't like talking about it. I mean REALLY don't like talking about it.

Furthermore, the way we dress for this mission is pretty straightforward. Our clothing for this assignment required us to discard our original Payday signature business suits, knowing too well that these gangsters will immediately recognized us as the Payday crew. So we're wearing casual hoodies that cover our Faunus ears while our White Fang like masks cover our eyes, dirty blue jeans and pair of dirty, white tennis shoes on our feet, easily tricking these gangsters or eyewitnesses that we're the part of the White Fang, where they send out dirt, poor faunuses to do some petty assassination job here.

Or maybe that wouldn't work…

I'm not hundred percent if these clothing can easily disguise us as the White Fang affiliates and not the Payday crew since we're carrying high-tech gear that's completely foreign to Remnant's standards which is a dead giveaway to our cover because the Payday crew is seriously infamous for carrying powerful firearms…although it's worth the shot though if the witnesses are that stupid.

Determine to keep going even though I don't like of what we're doing, I still follow my two friends and remain loyal to them since we been together when we were kids. Even though their personalities become a lot morbid over the passing years to do the harshness of the humans, but I still remain loyal to them even though they've change a lot.

"Alright people, this is the place. Good luck and try not to die." Turning to the driver who's smoking a cigarette and wearing the visor hat, I think the driver's name is Deimos during our short briefing?

When the car stopped, my heart begins to thump. I'll probably start shaking and shitting my pants when this is all over, if we actually live to tell the tale of our assignment…

Looking over to Jacket or Hahn we like to call him, his eyes…are now turning utterly red which I shouldn't get to close to him when he's fighting. I'm serious; I don't want to get close to him while his eyes are like that!

By his answer in his eyes, he could tear me apart with ease if I get in his way…like Esel and Katze.

* * *

 **[Jacket]**

Wearing this odd chicken mask instead of my grey mask I usual wore during my missions. Giovanni suggested that we should disguise ourselves as White Fang affiliates so we can put the blame on them than us after this assignment.

Scratching my blond hair and starting to have this weird **urge** again. I'm starting to see slight tint of red everywhere around me…remembering that photo on the table who's wearing that _'suit'_ that I don't like at all.

Hearing the Driver name Deimos that we're here, my vision become redder…thinking about that man gave me this raging vibe.

"Okay, do your shit with **Dimitry Vadim** and we'll be back to pick you guys up." **THAT'S THE BASTARD'S NAME?!**

…

…

The Rooster step out from the van and holding upon his MAC-10, where the Donkey, the Cat, and the Dog follow behind the Rooster.

The Rooster looks up to see a club that looks abandoned…but it's not.

The Rooster wants to kill…

The Rooster wants to brake…

The Rooster wants to rip them apart…

The Rooster wants to penetrate their souls!

The Rooster saw the entrance and it ran with utmost bloodlust running through the Rooster flesh.

 _No regret…_

 _No remorse…_

 _No reason…_

 **Only madness!**

* * *

 **[Katze]**

Dust this is _'purr-ing.'_ We're going to follow a human and be told what to do while he's a freaking mute? That would spell disaster, D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R, disaster!

By the way, my name's Katze and I am a cat Faunus if you're that retarded of remembering me.

Swiping my white hair that's covering the slit holes of my cat like White Fang mask that look like it's made from the White Fang but it's not. The mask design is just there for scapegoating, so no pressure for the Payday crew and no one will suspect a thing that we did it!

…I hope.

Looking over to our little Hahn, Grey, or Jacket or whatever his damn alias is, I saw him standing there and his eyes turn total, pure red then…

…

He ran inside to the front double door entrance like a freaking Cheetah, where I hear gunshots ringing inside. That's fucking great-that's real fucking great! We're not going to die, he's going to die! Hooray for his stupidity saving us and we don't need a human leader anymore!

"HUAGHHHHHHH-!" Wait, what the Dust?

As my cat ears perked of hearing this, I saw blood splattered at the decaying front entrance, hearing more screams and cries…so, he's not dead? That sucks, what is he doing inside?

"Hey Esel and Hund, let's check his ass if this chicken is not dead yet! I want to see his head get decapitated while his damn body moves!" Screaming at the two to get their butts moving! I run to the entrance to see what's happening.

Jogging over there without a care in the world what we're dealing with. I got close to the entrance and saw…well, it's pretty nasty.

I saw piles of corpses scattered in holes, one got his head smash on the wall, and the rest got their limbs chop off or their insides sliding out.

To summarized, he murdered everyone. Simple and dirty, that's what I like. Now I have some respect for him. Also slight chances that Hund is about to throw up-

" ***BLAUCCHKKK!*"** And I'm right! I saw his spew on the rusty, dirt floor with his remains of his digested lunch.

Now that disgusting show was over, time to get into business. let's see, where did he go? I see metal staircase that leads down to the basement or underground floor of whatever.

Peeking down the stairs, I see fresh piles of corpses lying on the stair and blood greasing on the steps to make it slippery to walk on.

Now I definitely have respect for this Jacket human!

" _Guys, what the hell happen?! Where the hell is grey?! Did he go rogue?!"_ Oh Bain, you're not going to believe this!

* * *

 **[Rooster]**

 **[8:10 PM]**

The Rooster reached to the fifth sub-floor of this underground club. As the Rooster rain mayhem within the secret party that the Rooster crashed.

The Rooster weapons are empty. No grenades, no ammo, only using the enemies' weapons he use and his katana still intact.

The Cock hold its suppressed MAC-11, where the Rooster step inside the automated door and grab the Russian who's holding a M-416 rifle and interrupting his smoking session.

The Rooster put up a strangle hold on the Russian, where the Russian starting to choke while the Rooster made him a human shield.

The Rooster fired its MAC-11 at the communist pig who didn't react fast enough as his entire forehead got sprayed with three bullets with his blood leaking out.

When the Russian in front of him is down, the Rooster place the MAC-11 at the Russian's temple that he's strangling and shot a single bullet, hitting his vital part of his brain…the thalamus.

As the bullet pass through him, the Rooster let go of the corpse and the Rooster then proceeds on to the next door that's automatic. The Rooster can't slam people in doors which sadden the Rooster.

But he can chop those commie pigs with them…

The Rooster went to the next door where he saw two Russians unaware of his presence.

The Rooster instinctually fires his MAC at the two as they went down with their faces being torn apart. The Rooster heard someone sneaking behind him as he instinctually fire another patch of bullets behind his back without looking.

Turning around, the masked rooster fired a barrage of bullets at another Russian who's approaching to the Rooster with his pistol near the door, the 9mm cartridge dig deeply within the Russian's upper skull.

As the Rooster hear a satisfying thump behind him, the Rooster now focused on the commie who's standing near the door. He's unarmed but persistent. Where he throws a punch at the Rooster, nevertheless, his head got smack by the MAC-11's butt before he can land a fist on the Rooster's face and the Rooster then countered with a devastating punch at the Russian's jaw.

When the Chicken's fist landed on the bastardized commie pig that he murderously assaulted, the Russian's jaw literally went flying off by the sheer kinetic energy from the Rooster's murderous rage inside of him. Where his skin, muscles torn apart, his lower skeletal jaw fractured went it landed on the steel wall behind the Russian Mobster.

While the Mobster screamed in horror and pain of his missing lower jaw, showing his bloodied upper teeth and throat cavity exposed. The Rooster's left hand made the devil horn gesture and jab his two fingers at the Russian's eyes. Hearing the bastard scream of losing his two eyes, the Rooster manically grin and pulled his two fingers while grabbing his skeletal sockets.

Slowly, hearing the Russian dog scream the when he felt his brain being poked. The Rooster then kicked him right in the chest. So fierce, that the force from the kick ripped and shattered the man's frontal skull. Where piece of his flesh and his bone near the sockets were ripped from him! His nose, his forehead, his skull sockets are now gone, only revealing his gray matter brain as it exposed to the outside.

To do the brutal punishment, the blood lost, and sheer pain. The bastard dog fell down to the ground and slowly bleeds to his painful demise.

After the Rooster's sadistic execution, he heard something move behind him. The Rooster saw another Russian dog charging at him where he's carrying a bat, but the Rooster dispose of him quickly, using his remaining ammunition at his head, turn asunder when he got too close to the chicken's unarmed range.

Another down, the Rooster look up to see another foe who's pointing his shotgun at him and the Rooster heard a click from his MAC when he pulled the trigger.

Dropping his MAC when he heard it's empty. The Rooster rolled backward where he dodged the two shotgun blast, the Rooster saw an AK-47 lying near a deceased Russian and he grabbed it.

Firing out as the Assault rifle is in semi mode, the Rooster fire out a single bullet where the Russian who's holding his shotgun went down by a single headshot right at his forehead.

Seeing a hoard of mobsters coming out at the front door, he constantly firing out single bullets at them and precisely getting headshots as each by each mobsters got their heads popped from the Chicken's sight, all of them went down in ease.

Concentrating on taking down piles of man in front of the Rooster, the Rooster heard someone is walking behind him and the Rooster again; fire his AK-47 behind him without turning around.

When the Rooster heard the thump behind him again, that means another tango is down.

Listening very carefully in this room and making hundred percent sure that nobody is approaching to the Rooster. He only heard blood leaking out everywhere and only heard a faint electronic music coming behind him.

Knowing it's safe for now, the Rooster look down at his AK-47 he's holding, where he saw a switch on the left side of the rifle frame.

There was, SAFE, SEMI, and OMEGA on the switch, and the Rooster chooses the OMEGA, knowing too well its full auto.

Switching to Auto, the Rooster went to the door behind him and the Rooster begins to hear heavy electronic music leaking out in the room. He saw two Russians standing in front of him where the Rooster heard they're huffing in air, possibly catching breath from all the running when they heard the commotions.

When they're about to raise their weapons at him where one is holding a MP5 and another is holding a AR-15, they aren't fast enough for the Rooster's reflexes as he fired first.

Spraying fury of bullets at the two, the Russian who's holding his MP5 has a bullet to his right cheek and two at his liver. The Russian near him have three bullet holes in the center of his chest, a 7.62x39mm bullet in his forehead, and his left ear got ripped off by a bullet flying pass him.

The Rooster saw another Russian pawn that's smoking in front of him, who's unarmed and oblivious of his presence. The Rooster fired out five rounds at him where two bullets landed on his right cheek and three rounds went to his shoulder.

The man was still alive but was coughing out blood, he looked up and petrified of noticing the masked chicken standing near him at his critical state.

"Oh fuck me-! " Before he can finish his sentence, the Rooster fired another five more rounds at him as he went down.

The Rooster heard something tapping on the ground and the Rooster grab someone's face behind him where his fingers penetrate through his enemy's flesh as the Rooster felt his brain or his mouth.

The Rooster then drags him to the opposite of the room and fired out his two remaining bullets into the Mobster's head until the Cock heard a click.

He drops his AK-47 and the deceased corpse he was holding as the masked Rooster proceed towards the hallway.

The Rooster isn't stupid; he walks cautiously and backed up to the corner of the room where he peeks out to see the remaining hallway. With a Russian who's holding a baton and a man who's standing next to him is wearing a black suit, red shades, and holding a Desert Eagle with a laser sight on it…is this man he saw is working for Junior? The Rooster would be mad if that was the case for their betrayal!

Although…the man he saw in the suit has no face, only replace by a black cross line on it. The Rooster thought it was strange that the guy he saw doesn't have a face on him. No matter what, he will die.

"Go on you pussy! Kick his ass so I can get a good shot at him!" Hearing the man who's wearing the black suit and in fact faceless, the Russian mobster nervously nodded to him as he lifted his baton nightstick.

As the Mobster walks and made a U-turn in the hallway, the Russian immediately thrust his baton at the Rooster when he saw the masked chicken…saw him covered in blood of his own comrades of who committed their atrocious sins.

But the Rooster saw his assault first and sidesteps where the baton misses the Rooster.

Seeing another opportunity for the chicken, the Rooster's wrapped his left hand on the baton and proceeds to grab the Russian's stick. Where the Rooster then savagely punches him in the cheek as the gangster let go of his baton that he was holding.

In the aftermath of the Rooster's punch, the generic Mobster held onto his jaw when the insides of his jawbone is nothing more but shattered fragments, and the Rooster saw a nasty bruise is forming at the Russian's left cheek. The Rooster heard footsteps near the right side of the hallway and the Rooster knows what to do next…

The Rooster then sanguinary held onto the Russian's neck by pressing his very own baton onto his throat and choking the Mobster out with his very own weapon, the masked chicken then uses the man as a meat shield to prevent any bullets from passing through him.

"Got cha' bitch!" Hearing the faceless man shouted from the corner of the room and fired out three bullets at the meat shield mobster he held, the Rooster grabs hold onto the Commie's skin and the Rooster felt his fingers passing through the mobster's flesh. The Rooster felt the Mobster's skin suddenly turn thicker than before...harder to penetrate.

As the three bullets landed on the Russian and the bullets somehow didn't penetrate through to the decease gangster's body. The Rooster then throws the corpse at the black suited man whereas he drops his gun on the floor, the Rooster then charges at him and he thrust his baton at the faceless man's neck while the Rooster grabs onto his forehead.

Viciously pushing the stick through the faceless man's throat, it ruthlessly penetrated through his esophagus then sticking out through his back of his nape.

Letting go of the faceless man he killed, he brutally throws the nightstick behind him at a gangster that's aiming his G36 at the Rooster. Sadly the mobster can't fire his rifle at the Masked Chicken as the baton is sticking inside of his stomach where the Russian lie there deceased.

The Rooster then proceeds to the next room and picked up the faceless man's Desert Eagle on the floor. The Rooster saw two doors and a soda machine in the room, one door at the front, another door at the side.

Two Russian grunts came out from the front door where one is hiding behind the soda machine and holding a knife. The other grunt…well, the Rooster just shot the Russian two times that's holding a M4, where one bullet landed to his brain, another landed directly to his heart.

As the Russian who doesn't deserve to hold the American made M4 lie deceased, the Rooster turn to the soda machine where one cowardly Russian is hiding beside it.

The Rooster thought something sadistic and the Rooster love his idea.

The Rooster casual walk towards the large hunky metal, the mask Avian bend down and lifted the the hefty soda machine, where it fell down and crushed the man who's hiding beside it. The Rooster stare down on the floor where blood splatted on the side of the soda dispenser...leaking out blood from the crushed corpse.

When the Rooster looks up, the Rooster fires a round right at the nose of a gangster that was aiming his Glock pistol at the Rooster as he easily went down. He saw another gangster that popped out in the front door and is holding another nightstick in front him, the masked Rooster decide to release his anger on him.

Dropping the Desert Eagle on the floor, the Rooster rushes at the Russian who didn't suspect him to charge at him, he punch the Russian intensely as he saw blood running through his forehead, the Rooster then proceeds on grabbing onto him by the throat where his fingers digging through his skin and penetrate through the Mobster's throat. Lethally cutting his oxygen supply and bleeding him out in the process.

Lifting the Russian in the air while choking him to death, the Russian still persist on dying, but the Rooster then punches him few times to give it up as the man finally died from quick strangulation and lethal bruises bleeding onto his face.

Letting go and finishing his fun strangling the man, he notice three men surrounding the Rooster's corners, front that's holding an axe, at the side of the door who's holding a katana, and behind the Rooster who's holding an MP5. The Rooster was surrounded by them.

The Rooster will enjoy this…

* * *

 **[Esel]**

Holding my shotgun close to the trigger and my donkey mask staring at the horrors of what he did here. We continue going down the stairs to encounter many more corpses and some human survivors which we kill them off as they're not the victim of what we're looking for.

After three minutes of walking inside the dusty, metal gray halls, we finally reach the fifth sub-floor within this dingy, dark underground floor we're in-and damn; Hahn is proficient and brutal as hell when it comes to killing people. As he gotten _creative_ with his kills, where one lost his entire genitals, one got his heard pulled out with his spine is still attached to it. Another one got his liver and kidney destroyed. All that gore and crap.

Each time we enter a floor, his kills become more brutal from each room we passed by and using the room's environment to his own advantage. The automated doors are hard and sharp, so he used them to slice the humans wide open when they're lying down.

I saw one of the light ceilings got destroy where the glass landed on the unlucky human, where his face have many lacerations and one glass fragment stabbed right through his left eye, where the Human's stupidly look up to see what it is.

"Esel, should I really be dragging Hund here? I know he just passed when we've reach the third sub-floor, but how about you drag him? You know, you're a man and…a donkey?" Oh Katze, do you ever learn! First: fuck you! Second: why did you bring his ass with us, knowing too well he will eventual fainted of the violence he sees?

Turning back to the white cat Faunus, I stare down to see Hund who is still knocked out from all the gore in this building and our canine Faunus is still being drag by Katze which I don't want to drag his ass with me since it's her share to drag this mutt than me.

"How about no Katze? Also, fuck you! You're the one bring him along! How about you shut up and grab Hahn's weapons on the floor before they become evidences here." Yeah, I see Hahn, Grey, or Jacket dropped his neon colored MAC-11, M14A6, Glock pistol, and remains of his grenade or canister pieces on the floor, I have an educational guess that he used up all his ammo, he's probably unarmed and rely on using other weapons he sees in the room that's a opportunity for him…which I'm mentioning about the environmental execution of the light ceilings and automated doors or other things he did.

When my donkey ears flop atop of my head, I heard someone fired out his or hers gun near me that it echoed in this room…possibly its Jacket killing someone.

"Looks like we found Hahn in this sub-level we're in. Katze, wake up Hund so he wouldn't drag your tits. So let's-…what the hell?" yelling at her to wake the Faunus mutt who's still unconscious, I heard something screeching in the air and that dreadful ***WULULULULU!*** hurting my fucking ears off!

Looking around who's making those damn wailing noises! I look around to see blue dots glowing in the dark areas of the room and-OH SHIT!

" **This is a difficulty tweak and you have the right to remain TO STAY SILENT!"**

* * *

 **[Rooster]**

As the Rooster murdered the eight Russian brutes within the halls, the Rooster then proceeds down onto the stairs and killed another five grunts that got in the Rooster's way.

Walking down, the Rooster saw a single grey door in front of him as it automatically open for him where the Rooster heard heavy electronic blaring out from the room; saw a crowd of Russians dancing on the dance floor. Laser sights shooting everywhere, it's dark everywhere, and the Rooster saw the DJ…who's a zombie clown wearing an iron slab over his face?

The clown is playing a particular music that the Rooster knows back at his home. The Rooster thinks its _Carpenter Brut-Disco Zombi Italia?_

Regardless if this Clown is playing the Rooster's favorite soundtrack, the clown must die for his affiliation with the enemy.

Aiming his MP5 that the Rooster took from the decease Russian he killed, he fired three bullets at the center of the clown's forehead knowing he's affiliated with the Russians.

When the clown went down, the Rooster didn't suspect for the clown get up from his feet and didn't look like he got harmed at all!

Hearing the gunshots from the Rooster's MP5, the crowd of Russians turns their backs at the masked chicken and the Clown spoke in a very static, loud voice to the Rooster.

" **MOTHERFUCKER! YOU ARE LIKE THE ASSHOLE HANK YOU FUCKHEAD! EVERYONE! BEAT THIS DICK TO DEATH!"**

Hearing the clown's command, the Rooster grabs hold onto his katana behind his back and his MP5 in his right hand.

Seeing couple of Russians pulled out their melee weapons of vast varieties of weaponry while the rest of them are unarmed…they are going to be easy killings for the Rooster.

Slashing one Russian who was near him and shot another at his chest, the Rooster then rampaging on the crowd where streaks of red went flying everywhere and painting the Rooster's suit in fine red, crimson paint.

Without thinking, the Rooster sliced, cut, shoot anyone who is near to the Rooster, bystanders died immediately from the chaos ensued from the Rooster's rampage. Where the Rooster's blood red hoodie is covered with blood red paint and chunk of flesh sticking onto his clothing as the Rooster huffed for air.

To the final guy who's holding a pipe, the Rooster sliced through the improvise weapon and the Rooster's blade cut through his lower cheek to his tip of his brain.

Pulling out his sword and breathing air from the Rooster's brutal massacre in the secret nightclub he was in. He turns to the clown and pointed his katana to the Clown, the Clown raises his hands up in the air in surrender.

Dropping his empty MP5, the Rooster pulled out a recorder from his utility belt and played his question to the clown.

" _Do_ YOU _know this *skreeK!*_ **man** in **the photo** _?"_ Pulling out the photo from his belt while he put away his recorder, the clown scrutiny looked at the poloraid that the Rooster is holding as he know what he's talking about.

" **OVER THERE IN THE CORNER TO THE RIGHT! YOU'LL FIND HIM! BEFORE YOU GO! LOOK BEHIND YOU!"** The Rooster was confuse what the clown is talking about-

 ***BOOM!***

Turning around, he saw the steel door exploded as amass of strange looking soldiers wearing night vision goggles pouring out in the room. Instead of green light, it illuminate out blue light in their goggles. They are also wearing urban camouflage suits and military Kevlar armor. On the left side of the unknown hostiles' shoulder, he saw a logo that said: **Vale Special Police force.**

The Rooster wonders how the cops found him and his crew in this place. The Rooster then turns back to the clown of how he know about this, but he was gone. Disappeared in thin air…that was strange for the Rooster, how did the Clown escape without him looking?

Turning his head to the right of this rave room that the Rooster is in, including the police officers who are surrounding him, the chicken spotted a metal door and confirming that the Clown was telling the truth…for now.

But he needs to deal with these loud cops in high-tech gear that's hurting the Rooster's ears and the Rooster is slowly getting mad from them!

The Rooster was about to leash out to them…but the Rooster notice something about them.

 _Wait a minute…there not Russians, they're cops!_

The Rooster saw red and yellow conflicting in his vision, not knowing what to do next…kill them or spare them. The Rooster can't decide. But the Rooster finally realized that he murdered cops before with their blood on his hands…

 _Why am I hurting them who are not Russians…this is all wrong!_

The Rooster then grabs his forehead as the Rooster felt intense headache coursing through his skull. He saw red and yellow mixing his view of what he saw.

KILL THEM or not?!

The Rooster felt something…felt that something isn't growing right in his inner-soul. The rooster wants to scream but he cannot scream.

The Rooster finally snaps…all he can see now is yellow.

" _You realized something…isn't."_ The Rooster turned his eyes around behind the DJ desk and there stood Richard…silently stalking the Rooster present as the face of the Rooster stare at him apathetically.

"… _Why aren't you killing them? That's my question…"_ Richard stood there silently and everywhere around the Rooster seem that time has stop.

The Rooster stared at Richard…and it stared back. What does it want?

"… _what do I want? That's not the answer."_

Richard walks out of the DJ table and it strolled behind the crowd of cops that aren't moving at all,they stand in their running position to the Rooster.

" _You call yourself Jacket. You call yourself Rooster. Your acquaintances call you Hahn…yet you cannot speak. Yet you cannot hear or yourself. Yet you cannot see or remember your real name because you lost something inside of you…"_

Richard continue to talk to the Rooster as it passed by the mass of cops where they stood frozen and Richard stood behind them…staring at the Rooster with its socket-less eyes.

The Rooster saw deeper shades of yellow everywhere in this room…the Rooster felt confused, guilt, trying to remember of who he is. The Rooster tried to convey of what he's thinking but he cannot. He doesn't know. He cannot confront of what it is happening.

The Rooster cannot feel red or blue…he only feels the dreaded yellow in his soul. The yellow gets deeper as Richard continues to stare at the Rooster's eyes. A malaise came over him. Something so lurid, it terrifies the Rooster.

" _You cannot see who you are. Red or blue…you can only see yellow…me. Yet is this your identity that you're feeling?"_

Richard slowly faded away in front of the Rooster and Richard still talks to him.

" _Just a warning for you_ _. This isn't your identity…you didn't experience it or your 'others.' You don't know if this is yourself. You'll decide if one of them is your identity…and your fate will be decided if you choose it."_

As Richard's lower torso faded into dust. It continues its exposition to the Rooster.

" _Here are the hints of your choices: What would you choose of your outcome…?_

 _Red…your rage…_

 _Yellow…your dilemma…_

 _Or blue…your idyllic salvation…?"_

 _"No matter what, it's the same results."_

When Richard body upper faded away in ash and only that remains of its head…it asks the Rooster one last question before it leaves.

" _Before this meeting ends…can you answer me this question that you didn't answer?"_ The Rooster stared at Richard's fading face and its question echoed to the Rooster's innermost mind.

" _Who are you and why are you here? How do you know me? DO you remember how we first met?"_ With its last word, the Rooster snaps when he heard its name.

" _Did you know or remember? How I was born? You call me **Richard?** How you conceive me?"_

* * *

"Suspect spotted. Ready to detain him."

Securing the three criminal Faunus as they are subdued at the upper floor, we approach to the last remaining room which is a night club den and rave lights flickering inside this dark place…showing piles of corpses surrounding this Faunus rooster suspect who's entirely covered in blood on his hoodie.

Is this criminal a Faunus or a human? By telling his chicken mask covering his eyes, he's likely a Faunus and a White Fang member.

We got an anonymous tip that there's a White Fang activity in an old abandoned club that decayed over twenty years and they're killing off some petty gangsters here. But how did they know they are here and why does the White Fang wants to kill some random thugs? Well…the tip was anonymous, so we don't know who send this information to us but it is indeed useful as we snag some four criminal faunuses.

To make this very interesting, someone hacked into our security cyber networks and left the information there, no stealing documents, no sabotage, just left a message saying:

' _We will be in touch-_

 _B."_

…Who's exactly B?

If you don't know us, we are affiliated with the Vale Police Department. They recently vamp up our police security force as we got funded from the Beacon Academy just in case if we encounter the mysterious alleyway murderer that's popping out in the streets. We got confirmation that the White Fang didn't brutally kill the victims in cold blood, only the murderer is still walking among us.

Although we are affiliated with the Police Department, we are not directly working or ordered from them. We are under the former Head of the Security Department councilor who is the father of Admin. As the head Security councilor resign his retirement and working with the Police Department to curve out the problems we're facing. As the father of Admin doesn't trust with the Vale Police Department as he doesn't know how corrupted the officers are, so he keeps them in the dark of what we're doing.

We got some special training from the local hunters who volunteer in our training and they unlocked our auras to boost our survivability. In addition to that, we got top notch technology armor from the Atlas military. As they gave us these badass armors to re-vamp the Vale's old security system as they want to stop the murderer from causing more fear or deaths.

By special training, I meant we were specifically train to hide in the shadows from both Grimm and criminals. Not doing some badass tricks like the hunters do, we are not like them. We are only here to enforce in the name of the law and our assignment is to take down criminals who break that said law.

To summarized, our police force has a secret militarized task force when it comes to dangerous criminals of what we're dealing with. The hunters are stretched out too thin on helping out with domestic issues, so how about we lend them a hand when it comes domestic problems?

We wear the newly, crafted Night Vision goggles to see in the dark which is made by the Schnee Dust company, just like the common trait that the faunuses have to see in the dark places…albeit, everywhere in this room is blue which sort of bothers my vision. But still, good enough than be blind…

The armor we wear is extremely resilient to Dust or physical objects going through the suit. So he would have a tough time on penetrating our Kevlar vest and the Aura we now have. So he wouldn't have any slightest chance of hurting us! As he has no chance of winning and his three other White Fang members are arrested!

But something is wrong about this chicken Faunus…why is he shaking so violently? Why are his eyes glowing red and yellow as they instantly change color each time he blinks behind the mask slits?

His eyes turn both yellow, his eyes then turn red, and then his eyes got this heterochromia effect. Where his left eye turn yellow and his right eye turn red, later, they switch places as right is yellow and red is left.

Finally behind the slits…his eyes turn deep yellow.

Seeing him changing his eye color so sudden, the eye color effect reminded me of another notorious criminal we heard called Neo in our criminal profiles, where she changes her eye colors to brown, white, or pink by telling of what she's feeling.

Whatever he is, he's probably associated with to Neo or an offshoot copycat of her.

The aura that this suspect gave out…it's unnatural and the aura scanners that are installed inside our goggles are going off the charts. Where the aura meter was at 0% is now at 100%-no, it drop to 35%? It jump so high and then it drop so low, eventual the scanners are now beginning to say: **[ERROR: UNKNOWN SOURCE]**

What does that supposed to mean? Are these aura scanners that are installed in our goggles defected or straight up busted?

Trying to avoid that fear of not knowing what this Faunus is doing, we continue to follow our police protocols as I begin to warn the suspect to drop his weapon!

"Sir, drop your katana right now or else we will be authorized to shoot you down!" Fortunately, it's not live rounds we're using but electric dust rounds we're using to tase this target to his knees.

Aiming our issued Dust Assault Rifles that the Vale police gave us, we aim at the mask chicken if he complies but he still remains standing there.

Something in my gut is telling to leave right now. But I resisted my instinct.

"Sir, this is your **FINAL** warning! Not complying with our request will result in BRUTAL FORCE!" Warning the Faunus again to stand down and yield now of his action of what he's doing. Things…went bad.

I heard one of my comrades cried in pain behind me and I turn around to see a sword lunge straight at his heart! How in the Dust did he throw that blade while he's standing idle!? Even so, how did he even brake through the armor and the aura we have?!

Before we know it, he's now in front of me in a flash like he didn't move-

* * *

 **[Meanwhile]**

"Faunuses are secured; proceed on subduing the last suspect."

Speaking through my radio in my helmet, I contacted with the other squad at the other side of this building that we've subdued three suspected White Fang criminals and giving them a heads up on facing the last criminal.

" _Understood, spotted the last White Fang member that appeared to cause mass homicide on a gang of mobsters, proceeding on our objective."_ Nodded my head, me and my squad waited for the other squad to subdue the Chicken Faunus, they would probably be finished by seconds.

It became three seconds…

Then one minute…

And then three minutes later…

Man, why are they taking so long?

My squad and I here subdued three faunuses that suspected to be White Fang affiliates by telling the way they dress. The poor clothing quality indicates they're from the poorer part of Vale's industrial district ghetto and addition to wearing the White Fang like masks, making my point clear. Although…why are they carrying high-tech gear that's above Remnant's technology? I doubt the White Fang members can invent this stuff unless the Payday crew is involved with the White Fang's involvement. As these heisters have top notch tech that's way out of our grasp and how do these lowly robbers get them?

They're currently handcuffed and kneeling down to the ground so they wouldn't do anything funny while we're waiting for Squad Beta to finish up their job.

Anyways back to my mental subject. Why is the other squad taking so damn long on subduing this Faunus? They would probably be finished around five seconds. Is this chicken Faunus really that difficult to handle?

The three faunuses which the dog Faunus woke up after we handcuffed them, told us that this Rooster Faunus went in a bloodthirsty killing spree in this very building and they say he is the one who killed all these gangsters here…are they bluffing or they being serious?

Waiting for the other squad to get here and the faunuses remain silent; someone spoke to me in my earphone.

" **WE NEED BACK UP! *RATATATA!* CHICKEN FAUNUS MURDERING US ALL-AHHHHHHHHI-*BEEP!*"**

Fuck! This didn't go as plan!

* * *

 **[Katze]**

" _Don't worry guys, if Hahn distracting them of those Cloakers, you are at the clear. Katze? Can you picklock your cuffs and unlock rest of your friends' cuffs?"_ Yeah, yeah Bain, don't be such a bitch about it.

Easily unlocking my cuffs with a single pick that's hiding under my left latex glove. I carefully open my handcuffs, making sure I don't radiate any sound to alert those cops.

After a couple of seconds of fiddling to open the sensitive part of the lock, my cuffs silently fell to the ground and my hands are free without those pigs noticing me.

Slowly moving to Hund's and Esel's handcuffs, I carefully tinker two of my friends' locks and vigilantly not alerting these 'cloaker' humans who are too stupid to look behind us. I did my old school expertise of breaking out. Guess what it is? It's start with the word _picking._

Deliberately tinkering two of my friends' locks, both of their cuffs click and their hands are unrestrained. My cat ears twitch when I heard their headphones blaring out and I got curious of their conversation.

" _ **WE NEED PICK UP! *RATATATA!* CHICKEN FAUNUS MURDERING US ALL-AHHHHHHH-*BEEP!*"**_ Well holy shit. Looks like Hahn isn't a wimp after all! Even better, he's a badass when I heard the humans' headphones are going off of needing backup!

"Shit! Charlie and Davis! You guys will watch the faunuses while we're away! Alpha Squad, move out!" Hearing the human speaking to his troubled squad, they left us with two humans to assist out their troubled comrades…this is getting too easy for us!

As we silently get up and our cuffs are now on the ground. We turn around to see our stuff is lying near the wall. Dust, these humans are worried over their allies, they forget they left us here? That's a shame, they could already bring us to justice already but they missed out that opportunity. What a bunch of losers!

Grabbing our weapons and gear on the floor, Bain spoke to us of using plan B since plan A was screwed from Jacket's aggression and these so called Cloakers showed up out of nowhere and crash the party.

" _Okay guys, knowing that the cops know our whereabouts of this place, you'll need to bring in the target with you guys while Grey is distracting the cops. So try to knock him out and give us a call if you're dragging his ass. A Van will pick you guys up and covering your butts while you're at the surface."_ So let me get this straight, instead of interrogation, we're going to do a kidnap situation here. That doesn't sounds so hard that I'm not speaking sarcastically.

Ignoring Bain for a while, I look at the two guards who are not facing us. Well hope they say their last goodbyes because I'm breaking free.

My feet made no noise or squeak, they cannot hear me and they're near to my killing distance. 'Purr'fect.

Sheathing out my katana behind my back, my body tensed up in extreme focus and my mind concentrate in vigorous precision as I focus on the guards' two necks while they stood close together like killing two Nevermores with one stone.

Whipping out my blade in the blink of an eye, a silent came upon us when I hold my Katana up in the air and my white hair flowing in the wind.

In a moment of silence, I holstered my blade back to its sheath and waited for them to lie down for me.

Turning to see the two guards' necks spurting out blood, their heads begin to slide out from their bodies and rolled onto the metal ground.

Some of their blood landed onto my face and my hair. Where I begin to grin in joy of slaughtering these humans and remembering the reasons why I joined the White Fang in the first place.

Ah the brutality. That doesn't get old for me.

Well…that was easy, I thought they put up a fight but I guess I was wrong. Poor, poor humans…what such weak preys they are.

" _Katze, are you now listening to plan B? This is a really crucial part of the plan that requires a lot of cooperation."_ What? Oh yeah, I didn't listen because I was busy on assassinating these two bitches near me so our asses wouldn't get busted so soon.

"Okay, I'm now listening to you Bain. What is plan B exactly?" Hearing him recite of what the plan is. He told us of our instruction and our roles are.

" _Okay Katze, seeing you're the only one who knows about stealth. You'll need to check out what happen to Jacket when he went into his frenzy mode or whatever. So try find what happen to Jacket and locate our target is at since both of them are very important in this operation. Other words, you're scouting ahead."_ Scouting out? That's the opposite word for murder-

" _Yes you can silently kill them but not Jacket or our target, so restrain yourself."_ Now you're talking!

Pulling out my Butterfly knife and twirling out from its handles. The edge of the blade poked out and ready for some stabby, stabby!

My body begins to fade from existence and my Semblance begins to kick in as I now inside the box. Where your perception can't see me whether if I'm alive or dead, if I'm here or not, you really don't know unless I open the box for you.

I'm just a cat friendly inside a imaginary box, the humans can't feel me, see me, or hear me, they don't even know if I existed and I'm merely nothing if you don't open the box.

I'm just your friendly Cheshire Schrödinger cat because you really don't know me or who I am…

Seeing the three polizei who are near the door…I sense fear, desperation, terror…that's what I'm feeling here.

Suppressing those random emotions I'm experiencing all of the sudden, I saw three cops cowering in fear behind the door that leads to the club that I presumably where Hahn went.

Well, looks like they're going to die.

Spinning my Balisong to open the small edge of my knife, their necks are the ripe for the taking to slit wide open!

Phasing through one of these nitwits and not feeling an inch of aura going through my knife. My Balisong easily bypass through this guy's aura and I instantly open myself to existence in a short span of time where the knife is already lunge deep inside of his vocal folds. Squirting some blood on my neat, white hoodie…now I can't wash the fucking blood out!

Before the two notice my presence, I pull the knife out of my victim's neck and I instantly went back to the box as the humans can't see me. I saw them shiver in fear of not knowing of where I am…horror of not knowing that I'm just simply inside the box. Yet I wonder why everyone thinks I'm a wraith? Try guessing?

When they saw their dead comrade lying on the ground, they begin to panic. Like he spontaneously died out of nowhere with his neck cut wide open.

"What the hell? Who the fuck killed him!? Show yourself whoever you are!" When I about to twirl my blade and strike at the two. I heard a scream coming down at the stairs that leads to the club-and OOHH boy it's brutal!

The entire stairs is painted in slick red blood with bunch of bodies lying around with some of them got straight up mutilated, parts of their bodies missing, and died in unimaginable ways that I didn't thought off! Like using someone's decapitated head on bashing another person's skull!

In other words of what I'm seeing, this is generically boring. I thought he would spice up his creativity but nope.

Sighing in disappointment of Hahn's lack of creative murdering audacity in him, I saw Hahn marching on the stairs and-what in the DUST I'm suddenly now feeling?

When Jacket got close to me, a surge of uncontrollable terror going through my mind and deep sludge of yellow covering my vision, Hahn seems a lot terrifying and blurry than before.

Seeing him marching, something extremely malicious coming out from him, saw two bullet holes penetrating his throat. Something is really wrong with him!

Calm down Katze; don't freak the fuck out right now. You saw Hahn carrying the Vadim guy that Bain wants, so don't panic…

Suppressing the fear that's running rampant inside my head! I saw the two human pansies near me crying in horror from his presence.

How in the Grimm I'm feeling this way...and how the fuck did Hahn get shot two times in the neck without dying-like how!?

* * *

 **[Vadim's office, 8:17 PM, 5 minutes ago]**

Pulling out my MP-443 pistol that's under my desk, all of my comrades who are under my platoon…all of their wailing stopped behind the door.

My very soldiers, all gone again, after we died in Hawaii…we found ourselves in this odd little world that it look like out of a fairy tale.

Lost and no purpose in this world, we naively join this mysterious mafia group that randomly appeared out of nowhere, where they offer us a deal of a life time of fortune…and that very deal was merely an illusion when I heard all my comrades die again.

Now this is our end…Hawaii was a bad choice after we dealt with this so called _Ghost Wolves_ who decimate all of my units. This was a mistake on joining up with these fucking mobsters and letting my soldiers die.

Placing the magazine in the chamber and cocking it. Either I'll die with my units or avenge my units as their deaths are not in vain from me as this we'll be my final stand.

When my trigger finger is close to the trigger of my gun, I waited for this bastard to open the door and I want to see who the hell he is!

Waiting and waiting, the metal door wailed up and I reveal the person who's behind the door and-…no, it couldn't be…

Seeing my eyes correctly and remembering this particular foe back in Hawaii…the intruder's face was so familiar…no…NO!

* * *

 _[May 7th, 1984, Honolulu, Hawaii-15:40]_

 _Marching to our destination for reinforcements to a local base for our Mother Russia, I got calls from command that some Spetsnaz operatives are watching over us just in case that this mysterious Ghost Wolves attack my platoon._

 _Continue walking to our local base…I heard something shuffle in the dense jungle._

 _Turning to the source of the noise, I saw couple of the jungle bushes begin to shake and-nyet!_

 _Seeing the corpse of a Spetnaz unit, that fell onto the ground behind the bush. I heard something shuffle behind us and gunfire begin to ring in the jungle!_

 _Hearing my cries of my platoon, I felt something landed to my feet and I look down to see…fuck._

" _Grenade!"_

 _Diving out to escape the blast radius from the grenade and turn to see all my troops being mow down to the ground...I unluckily didn't escape the blast fast enough._

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _The explosion popped my ears, I cannot feel my left leg, my vision begin to blur, my blood and the dirt cover half of my body…all of my soldiers being cut down by bullets by bullets as all my units fell dead, all being killed by the ambushers who somehow took down the Spetnaz units who are used to protect us…ha, looks like they failed on our safety and looks like I'm going to die by those American scums._

 _Trying to get up but my body is weak and feeling the shrapnel fragments bleeding me out like a pig, I cannot stand as I lost a leg, all I can hear is the silence and I saw a shadow approaching in front of me._

 _Looking up, I see a man who has blonde hair and his face is covered in shroud of darkness, only I can see he's wearing an American army suit…which he's the capitalist pigs' whore._

 _I saw him aim down his rifle at my face…and the only thing I saw that his eyes suddenly turn flash of yellow faintly…feeling this terror._

 _ ***BANG!***_

* * *

No, I thought he wouldn't be here! I saw the intruder's face who's not wearing his hood that I can identify his facial appearance clearly; I saw his yellow eyes illuminating behind that mask and that familiar blond hair, it, it couldn't be him!

He ran fast, fast before I can pull the trigger as he immediately standing on my desk and his fist raise above his head.

But this scum isn't fast enough…

Before he can do anything, I pull the trigger two times and the bullets went straight to his throat-but how is he still standing!?

Before I can shoot another round at him, his fist collided at my forehead and my body feel down with the chair collapsing behind me.

The blunt force sends me to darkness, I cannot pick myself, and my consciousness went to sleep as darkness overcame my vision.

Only thing I felt is being lifted up in the air before everything went black…

* * *

 **[Esel]**

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

Suppressing fire on these pricks to keep them at bay from us, the cops are still persistent on overwhelming us by their sheer fucking numbers!

When I fired back at them, the cops retaliate by pouring out all of their electric bullets at us while we're hiding behind in a corner of a wall.

Katze, where the fuck are you? We're running out of time here and I think there's one drum left in the bag!

Cornering back to the wall where I hear the bullets pelting at the side of the corner, I yelled at Hund to get me another fresh drum for my AA-12.

"I need more ammo you mutt!" Yelling at my useless mutt to fetch me another drum magazine when I counted how many shells I fired, I got three shells left in my current drum and I'm a sitting duck here if Hund doesn't act fast enough!

"You could say it more nicely! Catch!" Turning to see Hund throw me a fresh drum magazine in mid-air, I grabbed the hunk of metal and replace the old magazine with the new one.

Throwing Hund the near empty drum I used up, I want to make sure we wouldn't leave munch evidence here, reducing the chances that we work for the Payday crew…probably.

"Cloaker at your twelve!" Hearing the stupid dog's warning, I turn my body around to the general direction he's referring to and I saw a sneaky Cloaker who raised his baton up in the air!

Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you!

Reacting quickly, I pulled the trigger where two shotgun blasts penetrated through his aura and the third shotgun blast popped his entire head with his remains flying everywhere!

Man, this gun is very powerful and it's not using dust at all! How the fuck do they get these guns from? It's rare for me to ask that question since its Hund's thing since he's a gun-nut, but I'm just really curious of how the Grimm did they get the extreme firepower in their arsenal?

"GUYS! We got our target and Hahn is still alive with us!" Lifting my head up to see Katze with some blood staining on her white hoodie and her hair, I turn to Grey aka Hahn to see he's…entirely covered in ichor to head to toe…what the fuck was he doing while we're away-and Dust! is he still standing with two fucking bullet holes lunged right through his trachea?!

When I about to ask of where the fuck he was and how the bloody Grimm he survive, I saw a faint tint of yellow blurred in my vision but when I blink, the color suddenly disappeared…yet an unsettling fear going rampant in my head.

What the Grimm was that?!

Rubbing my head to calm down of that random trauma I experience, I look back to Hahn's face…where I saw his chicken like White Fang mask is entirely covered with blood, the feathers on his mask is stain with blood, the peak of the mask dripped with blood, and his eyes behind the mask glowed in an illuminating yellow light…felt mortifying hysteria going through my mind when I kept staring at them…

Is he the one who's making me feel this horrified sensation all of the sudden?

Knowing this chicken dipshit is here, I simultaneously berated his ass while looking back at the corner of halls, wondering why the cops stop shooting. Hearing they stopped firing at us.

"Hahn, don't leave us behind, we almost got our asses busted from your absence! But, seeing you hunt down the targeted mobster for us, saving us some time, and taking up most of the heat here for us, I say you're forgiven…for now. Anyway, why are the cops stop shooting-…the fuck?"

Poking my head out in the hallway where I halted my insults. I saw the cops shaking furiously and violently, kneeling down to the ground to their knees, wailing out in paralyzing horror, screaming out unintelligible words.

"What the fuck is going on? Hahn…is it you that you're doing this?! What in the donkey testicles is going on here you little shit?!" Marching to him and grabbing his red hoodie directly to my face, I stare at him and demand what the fuck is happening here!

Staring at him, he's eyes still glow bright yellow and this terrifying trepidation creeping back to my mind again. Whenever I stare at his eyes, I can't shake it off this fear I'm feeling!

 _*Click!* "Esel…we m_ **ust** go NoW…we must leave…" Even though he used that creepy recorder he was holding to voice what he's thinking; the recorder's pattern feels a bit off…like he's in a trance.

Dismissing those thoughts and best not to answer that question or else I might provoke his rage, it's best to follow Hahn's idea since we have our target already and nothing else. Hearing my instincts in my head that I shouldn't fight him or something real bad is going to happen to me.

"Err! Fine, let's get the fuck out of here before more of these pigs arrive!" Placing my two fingers near to my earpiece, I contact Bain that we got our stupid target here.

"Bain, we got our fucking target that you ask for! So pick our asses up ASAP or we'll get overwhelm here soon!" Yelling at this asshole to get our pickup, I heard footsteps ranging on the metal stairs. Knowing too well that reinforcements are coming right at us!

" _Okay Esel, don't lose your cool. Your ride will arrive in five minutes, so get to the surface and try to defend yourself from the wave of cops assaulting you."_ Nice inspiration Bain, let's talk about not getting tackled by bunch of cops while he get out of this club!

 ***click!*** "KAtZE, gI-ve-ve-me your GlOck and UZIS." Hearing Jacket wanting to borrow Katze's pistol and her micro-Uzis which she didn't used them yet; the white cat tilted her head of why Jacket wants them? Well that's an easy question. He's fucking UNARMED! Only he's holding a dude and a sword, nothing else!

"Katze, give him the damn weapons. I think the cops are almost here!" Yelling at her to hurry the fuck up! The cat bitch sighed and give in to my command as she loaned her pistol and Uzis to Hahn as he grabbed them, putting the silencer on the Glock, then holstered the Uzis on his utility belt and-

" **DON'T RESIST OR WE WILL-** _*bang!*- **ARGH**_ **!"** Seeing a SWAT officer came in and shouting at us before his neck got a nice pretty hole…I wonder, when the cops got their aura. How's Jacket penetrated through their aura with a single bullet since it takes like three bullets to deplete their energy?

Before we know it, Jacket went running straight at them and he now starts shooting at them before we can react of what just happen!

All the officers went down with their throats having a single bullet inside their cavity. As all of them are deceased and aren't moving.

Well that's great and- _*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*-_ OH FUCKING DAMN IT!

While I was about to compliment Jacket on dealing these fuckers, the human asshole decided to run off without us again while-…he's carrying our fucking target!

Dust damn it Jacket! You're going to let him die in the opening of our prize you motherfucker!

When I about to run and catch up to this asshole, I instantly sense this unholy trepidation growing inside of me and this yellow tint came back to my vision again!

Oh fuck…NOT THIS BULLSHIT AGAIN!

* * *

"Matt! Move your squad to the left flank and get the snipers ready! Jack! Move your squad to the right and get the heavy Bulldozers ready!"

Hearing the sirens wailing in the air and holding our position behind the armored vehicles where we wait for the White Fang suspects. My SWAT team, couple of Cloakers, and heavy police enforcement officers or known as Bulldozer for their sheer resilience, we waited for these criminals to pop out in the front entrance with our not…so non-lethal firearms we're carrying, hearing reports of our Cloakers being KIA as they're not responding to our calls. So lethal force they choose!

As me and my SWAT team aimed our Vale Automatic Rifles generation 4 or VAR-4 for short, The Bulldozers who are wearing their heavy dust ballistic armor while carrying a Dust High Penetrating Gatling gun aka DHPG chain-guns manufactured by Atlas, and the Cloakers readying their batons to execute their CQC take down move when they get up close and personal to these highly hostile suspects. I think we're confident enough that we can easily gun down these suckers when they popped out of the ruined night club den.

Feeling my heart pounding fast and adrenaline surging through my veins, my finger is close to the trigger waiting for the targets to reveal themselves! I think we're going to win this!

As the wind breezing through us and the moment of silence waiting for the targets to appear behind the close twin doors, we patiently waited before all Grimm break loose.

Waiting...our target appears…in fresh ichor.

As the doors went wide open, the person who push the doors reveal himself to be a single man who's wearing a rooster mask that resemble to the White Fang…and his entire clothing covered in blood!

"OPEN FIRE!"

Seeing him in sight, we've instinctively fire at this suspect as we perceive him as a higher threat!

Firing all of our rounds at the Rooster…this Rooster looks like he's fading each step he took, like he didn't get hit by them as the bullets went passing through him! He got a little closer until he…disappeared in thin air?

Where did he go?! Why I'm suddenly seeing this yellow color in my eyes?

Looking around of where he faded to, I turn to my left. He wasn't there. I turn to my right, he wasn't there. But when I turn to my front…HE'S THERE! STANDING ATOP OF THE SWAT TRUCK AND HOLDING A KATANA-

* * *

 **[Hund]**

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! This is really a bad idea of joining this gang because I saw so many mutilated corpses and-oh Dust not again! ***BLUAGGHK!***

While we're running towards our exit and spotting so many corpses piling up, I cannot handle the brutality as I ended up vomiting my digested lunch on the floor.

"HUND MOVE YOUR ASS OVER HERE! OUR RIDE WOULDN'T STAY FOR LONG FROM ALL THIS HEAT!" Okay, okay Esel! For fuck sake! I can't stand all these freaking piles of flesh everywhere!

Trying to stomach all the bloody sights I saw. We continue to run on the stairs where we eventual reach to the ground floor…seeing the doors are wide open and…oh dear Monty.

Having an adrenaline overload, huffing for air from all the running, we got a good look at Hahn from at afar distance where he's slaughtering all the cops with ease. Where he killed a giant oversize cop by slicing his neck under that humongous suit he's in!

After he dealt with the tall juggernaut, Jacket begins his rampage onto the crowd of cops. Slicing and dicing them into halves, resulting in more blood covering his entire body as he's soaked with their gooey, red substance all over him.

How can he do all that by himself? Slaughtering all of them without even flinching from all the bloodshed he made!?

" _Okay, the van will be at three…two…one!"_ Hearing Bain's concentrated voice, I heard an engine roaring to our right side and saw a gray van sliding onto the road, slowly skidding when the driver hits the brakes, and finally stopping near to our distance.

As the door went wide open and a shirtless guy came out where I think his name is Sanford? Where he's carrying a big machine gun on his hands called M249 SAW.

He wasn't alone. There was this…well, this guy who's wearing a black grayish coat, having that smug smile on his shirt, wearing red goggles over his eyes, and face wrappings wrapped around his face…this guy, doesn't smell like a human or a Faunus at all that I encountered . Like he's entirely different species of what I smell.

"Hank, deal with the cops while we give them some cover!" Hearing the guy Sanford who's calling out to this Hank character, the masked man simply nodded to him.

Drawing his katana behind his back that's exact copy to Jacket's katana, in his right hand, he's holding a Specter M4 submachine gun.

As if time paused, the Hank guy looks like he instantly teleported over there in three seconds and starts shooting at the crowd! Also, their armors are no match to the bullets as the lead penetrated through their suits.

Who the heck are these guys that are helping us out and how the Dust is this gang we've joined have so much firepower and mysterious allies in their arsenal?!

"Hund, it's not the good time for you to daydream! Get your stupid canine ass over here!" Turning to hear Esel who spouted profanity at me, he's carrying our target Vadim since Jacket left him lying near a wall inside the club, as two of my buddies heading to the van to escape and not letting our captive die or else we wouldn't get paid for a dead corpse.

"What about Hahn!?" Running towards the two and hearing bullets pouring out from the shirtless dude name Sanford's rifle, that's letting out suppressing fire to buy me some time before the cops can simply shoot me at my ass. Esel answered me while Sanford concentrating to stall the fuzz from poking their heads out.

"We're going to leave his ass! The driver told us that this Hank character will take care of him and some _friends_ they're going to bring here!" Looking back at Jacket and reluctant to leave him behind, I sighed and obeyed Esel's demand.

Running towards the van with two of my Faunus allies and Sanford suppressing fire on the horde of cops to halt their assault on us and force to duck down from the barrage of lead. I turn for a quick peek to Jacket as I saw him decapitating five SWAT officers with one swing as their heads went flying!

Ignoring the mass violence in the streets and trying to focus on my own survivability. I notice the Hank guy readied out his sword when his Specter rain empty, as he now fights in the same level as Jacket's brutality.

Both brutal and relentless in combat…shown no remorse, no regret, no reason…only I saw madness as they have no real goal for this but to kill.

Saw vivid yellow tint in the air…I feel our goal working in the White Fang is meaningless, I only saw more violence-

Slapping myself on the cheek to snap out of this unknown trance. The yellow light disappeared from my view and I continue to run towards the vehicle.

What the heck was that yellow stuff in my eyes and why to I felt this sudden desperation?

Remaining focus and think about this incident later, I step inside the van and resting my butt on the floor. Katze close the twin bulletproof doors. Hearing the bullets pelting the van but it's not enough to penetrate the armor, seeing few small dents forming on the doors.

When she closes the twin doors, the van's engine abruptly roars to life and inertia kicks in as we all fell butt down to the floor of the van when the Driver step on the gas.

Getting up to my feet albeit wobbly since the van is moving at high speed which is hard for us to get up. All of us begin to properly sit down at our seats and hearing two of my comrades sighed in relief while looking at our target who's knock unconscious.

"So…is Jacket going to be okay?" Letting out a deep breath and still having the surge of epinephrine in my system. The driver who's still driving answered me. Saw speck of smoke coming behind his seat as I smell the nicotine in the air.

"Don't worry about him kid; he'll make it as he'll divert the cop attention to him than us and get his own personal pickup by his _associates_. By the way, Giovanni and his crew are here, helping them out at a far distance from them."

What do you mean by-? _*bang!*…oh._

Hearing a faint sound occupying by three more gunfire simultaneously, I now understand what he meant by.

* * *

 **[Giovanni]**

Hearing of what happen to the operation that things went down hill when the cops showed up, we got involve and trying to help our fellow crewmates to survive from this sudden mess.

Steadying my good O' AP-34 sniper rifle that's resting upon my arms, where the barrel is sticking out from a window that leads to Jacket's or Grey's general direction. Red, Blue, and I are inside an abandoned building that's a half of mile of Grey's location.

For Green's attack position, he's going to stall reinforcement and getting their attention to him.

Placing my eye through the scope, I check up on Jacket to see of what he's doing right now and currently, he's doing pretty fine, including some assistance from a man we hired to lessen the pressure here. A real badass we sent out.

 ***BANG!*** "A Cloaker behind Jacket at 12 o'clock." Hearing Vinny's DSR-50 rifle being fired and looking behind Jacket's back. I see a now headless Cloaker, showering the street with bits of skulls and brain matter.

"Nice one Blue. Alright fellas, we need to wait for couple of minutes till Jacket's transport gets here, so waste them!" Calling out of what we're going to do. Three of my buddies nodded and aimed their sniper rifles to lessen the likely threat that's going to impact on Jacket.

Turning to my right, Red is holding a Barrett M98B rifle, sniping out any snipers who's targeting either at us or at Jacket.

For me, I'm a ground sniper, so Jacket's head would remain intact after this and looking out for Roy's ass so he wouldn't die in the distraction process when he's diverting the reinforcement to him.

 _*"Alright bitches! Here some poison for your livers!"*_ Hearing Roy voice behind the ear device and pointing my scope at him where his hands are accumulating poisonous aura ready to lash out at them.

His hand pulsed and a green, bubbly mist emerged in the air. Covering his surrounding area with poison where I saw cops hacking and coughing, eventual turning their skin green then starting to vomit on the ground.

In the aftermath, half of the arriving reinforcement got their attention to Roy and-

 _ ***BANG!* *BANG!* BANG!***_ _"SHIT! GREY ARE YOU OKAY!?"_ What the hell?!

Turning to Roy's direction where he's facing, I saw Jacket got shot three times in the chest where I saw him bleeding out. Hank, the mercenary we hired, notice his injuries and look around for the sniper who shot him. Whereas he found him and pointing his right hand to the sniper's point-

 ***BANG!*** "Sniper down."

Hearing Red and his rifle going off, I Instantly move my scope to the direction he shot to see the sneaky sniper resting on a nearby rooftop, I immediately saw the bullet landed on the sniper's forehead as a huge gaping hole came in the center.

Pointing down my rifle to see how Jacket's faring, he's bleeding really bad and his Kevlar vest got pierced real bad by the armor piercing round.

When I about to think that Jacket is going to be a goner here as he's mortally injured and not seeing EVAC arriving soon. That perspective change when I heard a loud roar coming from the North of the street, where I saw a white commercial van stopped and the doors went wide open. Revealing two animal mask figures, one who's a chipmunk wielding an AK-12 and another who's a hedgehog that's carrying dual sharp knives in his hands.

The two stepped out where this Chipmunk begins to drag Jacket back to the van while at the same time blazing her gun at the crowd of the cops. The hedgehog meanwhile begin to run and starting to slash onto the cops exposed necks before they can start shooting at him. When the cops finally notice and got a clear aim, the masked hedgehog rolled to evade the barrage of bullets flying at him.

Breathing out relief behind my orange mask, Jacket is safe, secured inside the vehicle where the mask chipmunk figure closed the door and drove away, leaving behind the mercenary Hank we hired, Roy, and this mask hedgehog to defend themselves.

"Alright Roy: mission accomplished! So get your asses out of there and rendezvous to our nearby Bullhead!" Yelling at Roy behind my earpiece to get his ass out of there, I heard him yelling in agreement and start running to our nearest escape vehicle.

 _*Pzzzzt*"Sure thing Gio'! Running to the chopper ASAP!"_

Knowing the heist wasn't smooth at first but yet they succeeded, hope Jacket lives from those fetal wounds though…that would suck if he die right now.

* * *

 **[Roy]**

Turning to see an animal mask hedgehog and a man shrouded in grey mask wrappings with red goggles covering his eyes, I don't mind the two and I don't care till we escape this place!

Wielding my Colt 9mm Sub-machine gun in my right hand and holding my accumulated poison cloud in my left, I saw hoards of cops surrounding my every corner and ready to fire.

This isn't going to end well…for them at least.

Feeling the surge of toxic substance coursing through in my left arm and smelling the noxious fumes coming out from my palm of my hand. I release the gassy substance at the crowd of law enforcers and controlling the intoxicating cloud to make a perfect radius around us. Where I hear the pigs coughing from cloudy abyss they're in and inhaled lethal gas. As the green, gassy kicks in when I hear their mouths gurgling and the side effects taking place. By how big the smoke is, it's almost cover the entire street with pernicious fog.

But inside the center of my circle, it isn't containment with my own noxious fumes. Although I'm immune to my own powers or any poisonous substances that would kill a normal man, I have two guests with me who are not exactly immune to my poison. So I steer clear of that and not killing my own potential allies near me.

Clearing out the foggy smoke ahead of me, I created a clear path for us three to leave as we get out within the inner ring I made.

Sprinting out and aiming my Colt to face any resistance near me. I fired my sub-machine gun to the right to see a cop who got his left eye got popped by a bullet, another piercing at his left exposed clavicle, and a final blow to the center of his forehead as he went down to the floor when the 9mm bullet dig through his brain.

Turning to my right, another patch of SWAT team came running at us and firing their assault rifles without an end as we ducked down quickly and hiding behind a nearby police truck.

Oh jeez, this will get extremely tedious to get out of this mess, but we'll make it out alive eventual...just some patience and we will be done here.

* * *

 _ **[*pzztttzt!*]**_

Hearing the cry of terror and the buzzy static noises ringing in my ears, everywhere in my body felt numb…I think I taste my own blood in my mouth and my chest hurts like something puncture through them, yet I don't know how I got them when I wake up in the streets littered with deceased cops before I got drag by someone.

Wait, oh God…did I did that? Oh no, no, NO! This isn't happening!

Coughing out blood and hearing tires rolling under my head, my vision were hazy and dark, where I saw three figures in the car. Two who are at the driver seats and one who's near me…wearing a mask?

The person who's wearing the mask is a girl, wearing tight blue jeans, a jacket, and a mask…of a squirrel?

What's going on?!

Trying to lift myself, pain overtook my mind as I don't have the strength to pick myself up. The pain…it HURTS!

" _ **So is he going to be okay to do his patriotic duty?"**_ The mask person spoke up and I heard she's a female under the mask. What does she mean by patriotic duty? What the hell is happening?!

" _ **He'll be okay Sal; we need to deliver him back to the club and he'll be all patch up. He'll eventual end up forgetting of what happen."**_

Hearing the driver while my vision is blurry and shaky, the mask person notice me that I was awake. Compliment me that I live.

" _ **Looks like you're alive soldier, you done good work…but someone have interfered with our plans and didn't go down so well when the cops showed up. So you still have some tasks for us after this."**_ What?

When I about to protest of whom these people are and wanting to know what's going on! My consciousness then seeps back to darkness when I felt every inch of my blood drained from the open wounds.

Losing my energy and focus to stay awake, I notice someone sitting next to me…and the person is wearing my old jacket, jeans, and that…mask where I saw its socket-less eyes.

Richard…why are even you here?

Seeing the last of Richard and my vision turn yellow again, I was finally knock out and sleeping in total darkness…only hearing Richard's sketchy voice echo in my ears.

" _Sleep tight…soldier."_

When it spoke, I only see black and white static for a brief period until finally knock out into darkness.

* * *

 **[Beacon Academy, 6:00 AM]**

We got word that our best agent is secured and alive. That's good n' all but yet someone is leaking out important information of what we're doing and that's a big no, no.

Finished _cleaning_ within the transmit tower. We sort of ' _tempered'_ some of their security systems for the proxies to access and no one suspected a thing of what we're doing as we're merely janitors working here.

By proxies, I meant the wannabes who claimed themselves as our organization and 'secretly' recruiting rookies into their fold...in which they are merely cannon fodders to us, scapegoats of what we're actually doing, acting like bait to the natives here. Taking the poorly, mismanaged recruits that are too soft or too inept to kill the witnesses and not thoroughly finish the mission discretely, whereas a witness escape from them by hiding under a bed. Giving an epitome example to the official operatives of how to become a really bad cell agent.

Of what we've grading them in their performances, they be around D- rank, other words, inefficient and poorly executed.

We didn't create them, they insisted of making their own, where we simply monitor them and like I said...inefficient.

We already know of their doings when they first slaughter the White Fang hideout years ago…so we know of their activities…like when they left the burning corpse in a building, giving the natives more clues and notoriety towards the patsy organization. In which the end, they disappointed us and lacking any real potential in them. Where the proxies left solid evidence for the authorities to take in.

Finishing the final touches on the monitors within this dark room, our _temperament_ is complete.

Step two is done on dealing with the towers for the inept proxies to hack in, now to deal with those Russians and catching the information leaker.

Stepping inside the elevator, we went back to the ground floor and see the shattered moon hovering above us. Letting us remind of this heretic world we now live in.

Let God bless us all of our work and let the Russians suffer our wrath. Whoever the leaker is who's giving out our vital information, the bastard not go unpunished from us.

Let our fools know that we don't take our enemies very lightly.

* * *

 **Holy hell…this chapter took me days to finish this and 14,000 words written inside, possibly a lot of errors I made from the long hours of time crunching.**

 **However, hearing Volume 3 is coming out soon…I'm pretty excited and yet terrified since RoosterTeeth working alone without Monty overseeing the production.**

 **Hope they do their best…anyways, I think I'm going to rest now.**

 **Before I go, here's an interesting SFM animation in youtube called 'Prelude' where Jacket is killing some mobsters.**


	15. Chapter 15: Progress Report

**Well part 14 is done. Here's part 15 and hoping this wouldn't be long as hell or otherwise I'll be immediately starting to lose my interest.**

 **Oddly, I feel disappointed on half of the chapters I made as they felt…out of sync for me? But oh well. I'll do that later. Even though I fix some parts in chapter 7 and 14 of some quirks and errors that I immediately recognized…I just felt I'm not happy of how this is going.**

 **So filler time. By the way…there's no masked chicken here and Volume 3 is looking really good.**

* * *

 **[8:00 AM, Atlas Security Department]**

Thinking within the glassy walls of my office, I stare out at a distance to the city of Atlas within its capital and pondering of the unsuspected assault raid.

Standing and remembering the statistics of the mission. I checked the reports and it's direly grim. Hundreds were injured, many are KIA, and quarter of our men diagnosed with poison. To add mental causalities, half of our law enforcement suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

This was a disaster and I hold that burden of this unsuspected turn of event of underestimating these criminals.

Scrutinizing the investigation of everything that happened and analyzing, summarizing the event. The infamous Payday crew were indeed involve with the massacre and the White Fang like affiliates appears to be working for them, but that needs more supported evidence if the White Fang are really directly working for them, if that case is true…we got bigger problems to deal with and more spending on our resources.

But there's another report…this affiliate who's wearing the avian like mask has a strange aura that the SWAT teams' aura scanners are being busted from it.

To make matters worse…this _thing_ has the ability to cause hysteria upon our militarized law enforcement, as they've lost their confidence immediately and starting to break down in utmost fear that they're scarred for life. In addition, this Chicken Faunus can move in an instant like he's fading and reappeared in front of them.

Interestingly from the reports, his eyes changes in three distinct colors. Captured his appearance from the Cloakers' and the SWAT teams' camera recorders, his eyes changes to homo to heterochromia eyes at a split second. Like the notorious criminal Neo as she has three distinct eye colors by depending on her mood or her actions.

But this monster…his eye color changes uncontrollably, randomly like he doesn't know what he's doing. As that, he gruesomely killed half of the police force…not as subtle and elegant as Neo's methods of killing…but this…its way too barbaric and brutal to look at.

Seeing the dreaded savagery that this particular chicken left behind…he could possibly be Vale's most wanted, notorious murderer who remains anonymous in the past years.

If he really is the murderer from all these years of chasing and not a copycat…I'll put him in the black list of the most dangerous criminals. Wanting this son of a bitch to put in his cell fast as possible and make him pay for what he did.

I don't want to give this vital info to the average Vale police force as they're already corrupted already; this will be a discrete operation within our elite security to deal with this…murderer.

Before deducing all probable assumptions and evidence that presented to me…someone came to my office.

"Sir Albacea Tzedek! We got reports from General Ironwoord that you're fully authorized to access their highly grade military weapons and secret prototypes to your police force sir. You are also authorized to deploy the special-operatives by the higher ups sir." Ah General Ironwood…glad you're still aboard with me out of this mess I'm in and convincing the arrogant leaders to make my job less stressful.

As my thundery, blue eyes staring back to the Atlas guard, I nodded my head to him and raise my hand to dismiss him as he left my office.

*Sigh*…Admin, I wish you could stay as the head of security to take over my place but you naively join the Hunters for your own romanticized fantasies.

I'm getting too damn old for this and hope that boy doesn't do anything reckless that will cost his live.

"Um sir?" As my thoughts were interrupted, I turn to see the Guard came back again and wanting to ask me a question.

"What is it?" Giving him the simple request, he scratches the back of his hand and told me of his thoughts.

"How are we going to protect the Festival sir? It could spell opportunity for the criminals to strike during the combat cultural event." Sighing and seeing his valid point as the soon to be event will go haywire if things go unchecked; it would be a potential hub for criminals to do something…devious.

More and more stressful problems keep piling on me. What worse scenario could go wrong?

* * *

 **[10:00 AM, Edge of Emerald forest]**

Checking on my new, upgraded dual pistols if they are loaded with my highly lethal, electric rounds that would kill a creature of Grimm from the deadly voltage. We're going to meet up with this anonymous client who said that he will be near the cliff to discuss a certain…Grimm.

Just hope this isn't an ambush because that would simply waste of our time here.

Walking with Nate, Derrick, and Macro near the edge of the cliff that the sky is clear as day. We saw our client that's standing near the edge as he waited for us.

The person in question is smoking a cigarette between his fingers and a hat visor that cover his eyes. He has bandages wrapped around his skull as well while wearing a gray jacket, tight gray pants, and combat boots.

"Well…you guys are here. That's not a big surprise." Taking a big huff from his cancer stick, he let out a big cloud of smoke and turn to face us.

The face of our client is being covered by the shadow under his hat visor and a deadly smirk creeping onto his lips.

Something isn't right about him...

"The name's Deimos and we're going to discuss a specific Grimm that you're going to observe and not harm." Wait…not harm?

"In exactly why we can't attack it?" Giving him my trivia yet reasonable question, he shakes his head and gave me his reasons.

"Trust me kid, this thing that you're going to encounter…isn't friendly of what I heard of and damn near impossible to kill that thing. It'll probably end up murdering you four if you really want to face that abomination. I just want you to check on it and left it unharmed. But…I want you people to look out for these guys that are observing the monstrosity." Pulling out three photos from his jacket and a map that's mark in a specific location. He gesture us to grab it by shaking his left hand a bit as we reluctantly accept his offering.

Grabbing the photos and the map, I handed Derrick the map as he's the better navigator than I am.

Looking at the photos in keen interest, the photo to the left has a picture of a person who look like Junior's goons with the red glasses and black suit…but this person has gray skin, bald headed, and look entirely discipline.

There is a black marker written under the photo says **: 1337 Agent.**

The photo in the middle shows a man again with a black suit, gray skin and bald as well. But this individual is wearing a gray mask with yellow visor over his face.

To the bottom left again, more markers written under the photo saying: **A.T.P Engineer.**

Finally to the right of the photo shows another man with the suit and gray skin but wearing a single goggle lens visor. Seeing the marker, this person is labeled as: **A.T.P Soldats.**

Who the hell are these guys?

"What purpose are we looking for these people?" Asking of why these people matter to him? He gave me a vague statement of why.

"I don't like them okay…its best they don't see you and avoid them best as possible. If they are near this Grimm, you guys will need to get the hell away from them fast as possible and report back to me if they are indeed there. Anyway, that thing is around near an abandon city at the edge of Vale. Do you remember its name?" You mean Glenn right?

"You're talking about Glenn?" Seeing he nodded his head, we're going to have a field day here and bad mojos over there as it's crawling with Grimm.

I still have questions about this shady business we're doing. Who is this client? Who are these people on the photos? Why are they so important that they must be avoided and we must flee from them?

* * *

 **[12:00 PM, Unknown Location]**

"Get to your fucking knees now boy!" After I got knocked out in my very own club. I opened my eyes to see I was being escorted into this strange, dark club. When we stopped, this mask man who's wearing what appears to be a clown mask. Broke my leg with the butt of his rifle as I felt intense pain coursing through my disjointed leg.

The music is blaring out sketchy, electronic music as it gave out dark rhythms, and red neon or laser lights illuminating everywhere in this building. To looks of it, all of it really irritates me yet I wonder why I never seen this club before in Vale and its odd music?

I'm on the second floor of this club, where the infrastructure I was in is mainly glass and steel around me. In the center of this facility, I saw four couches where they face each other's direction and four people who are sitting on them are obscured by the shadow.

These four people I saw…they gave out this authority vibe in them like they're the leaders of this sack of shit club I'm in.

"Our bosses are coming their way. Enjoy the Payday's hospitality." Wait-are you telling me that this place is one of the Payday crew hideouts?!

Kneeling down onto the glassy, hard floor where I saw _people_ dancing under me and hearing the dreaded techno music booming in this club. I look up to see these so called bosses as they got up from their couches and begin to approach me.

Standing up onto their legs, they begin to walk out from the shadowy part of this room and reveal their appearances to me.

They are wearing different kinds of clown masks on their faces and the signature Payday suits, telling me by my two eyes as they are indeed part of the Payday crew.

"Well look like someone walked inside the hornets' nest." Turning to a man who is far left from me, he's wearing a mask that bottom-half is mostly consisted of red while the top part is mostly covered in white. He has a rigged mouth on his mask and a rugged nose on the center with two big holes for eyes.

"Calm yourself Wolf. We don't want to kill this bloody bastard who holds certain information for our damn clients, you stupid, destructive wanker." Turning to see a man who's wearing a mask that has a slim, pointed nose and spray of pink above his eyelids, he spoke in a familiar accent…like he's from Britain.

"Looks like this is your lucky day here friend, our clients pay us good amount of money to bring your Goddamn ass here." Turning to see another Payday scum walking towards me, I look up at his mask to see the flag of our capitalist enemy painted on his forehead. The big clown like nose and it's smiling sadistic to me.

To make this much worse, he sounded like he's from America!

"Damn straight. It also cost a lot of money for one of our members getting shot at. To pay the best medications and his fucking health insurance that is expensive as hell." Suddenly, one of the bastards pulled out a fucking Balisong from his pocket and threatens to slit my throat, where he places the edge of his blade near my neck.

Looking up to another the American bastard, his mask has tribal style lines coming down on his eyes, a big, round red nose, and big lips. Like the others, it's a clown mask.

"Hold on Chains! Don't kill this prick yet. Remember the money?" Turning to see this man name Chains looking back at his fellow American bastard, he growls in annoyance and stepped out of my personal bubble.

"Fine, fine Dallas. Just finish him already." Hearing one of his friends calling him Dallas, this…Dallas person turn his head back to me and an antipathy vibe radiating out of him.

"You may be asking. Why did we bring you up here in the first place? Well, it is just for the formality to greet you and checking if you are our target. By seeing the looks of you...yes, you are indeed Vladimir." So what, you're going to interrogate me? Fat chance you American pig!

Knowing the worst going to happen to me, this Dallas person reach up to his ear and spoke.

"Bain, bring in our newbie recruits that Giovanni entrusted upon them…they'll need to learn our new ways of _hospitality._ " Felt someone dragging me behind by the chains that wrapped around my wrists. I begin to slide away from them and their view got smaller.

No matter what, I'll not spill any information to them and betray my own brethren.

* * *

 **[1:00 PM, Beacon Academy]**

" _ **Her name is Koko she is loco I said oh no-! "**_ _Listening_ to my favorite track in my Scroll while texting my dad of how he's doing in his **Postal** jobs. I walk back to our dorm room to reveal our favorite rabbit, where she looks gloomy and worried…I wonder why?

Stepping inside our dorm, I saw the little rabbit is holding her Scroll and her hands begin to shake nervously.

What's wrong with little Velvet?

 _ **"Koko, tell them where the guns at. Ak-47, 10 Mac 11s, 22/45th here's a lesson. Guns don't kill, people do!"**_ Wanting to resist the urge to say my Dad's: **"Guns don't kill people, I do"** quote from the song I listened. I pulled my ear buds out and ask of why the sad face.

Sitting at the edge of the bed beside her, she didn't react to me in surprise or her shy personality kicked in, signs that something is wrong with her.

"Why the long face little rabbit?" Asking the Scarlet of why she's staring at her phone. She simply answered me.

"Jacket didn't answer or call me in three days…I think something went wrong for him." Oh…you mean your personal Guardian that you're so attached to and always talk about him?

"Don't be too pessimistic little Velvet. He might be running late or busy of what he's doing. So don't fall to a simple psychological trap that someone isn't calling you for days little Vel.'" Cheering this shy rabbit and restoring her confidence. She looks up to me and her gloomy look begins to lighten up.

"Do you really think so?" Ah, the hopeful cliché.

"When I saw him before we went to Signal together. He has the eyes of a soldier when I look closely at him. I don't think he'll die that easily." Yes, when I first saw you and Jacket in person when my Dad is delivering his stuff…I saw something quite menacing about him.

In all due respect, this Jacket fellow intrigues me as he gave out this odd and menacing vibe around him.

Seeing the little rabbit is all cheered up now, I told my little rabbit that we're going off a mission that the Headmaster say that it would be quite…difficult.

…And I like difficult things.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Miami**_

* * *

 **Well this short chapter is done and I'm quite excited for episode 3 to come out where we might see Winter in action that Weiss is so fawn over.**

 **Also, do you get the reference of what Coco is listening to? I'll give you a hint, it's involve with Jormungand.**


	16. Chapter 16: Red Hostility

**Part 16 is up and let see someone dream of their torment and suffering psychosis disorder.**

 **Also, I sort of fucked up the timeline in 14, but I eventual fixed it since it's _way_ too early to advance the story forward.**

* * *

 _ **[18:26, April 3rd, 1986, Miami, Florida]**_

Watching the good O' sports channel to see the Miami Football team kicking ass. I was chatting with Beard over the phone as he's working at a local convenient store in California.

He's enjoying the normal life over there and happy that there would be no bloodshed covering our hands. That's what Beard really likes, normality.

I saw a tint of blue, calm as tranquility in my eyes and peace that there's no fighting anymore, just peace.

Yet I still mourn for my two Ghost Wolves where Barnes died by his critical wounds and Daniels went missing in action after Beard left them while he's carrying me to get away from the Power Plant blast radius.

Talking to Beard over the photo we took together back in Hawaii and discussing a rather bad… _experience_ I had that I really don't want to talk about. We mainly discuss about the copies for the photos back at Hawaii, where Beard ask me to make him one so he would remember me as brothers in arms.

 _ **Subject seems stable enough…although suffering from Personality Disorder, temporal long-term memory lost, severe auditory and visual delusions, psychological induced mania capricious whenever you say Russian, loss of speech. In short and sum up everything he has, Schizophrenia.**_

Holding my photo in my right hand…it gives me good memories when I continue to stare at the piece of plastic.

When I spoke to the other side of the phone, oddly, I cannot hear myself. Only Beard can hear me as we continue to talk.

Talking but I can't hear my own voice; I heard my stereo beside me is playing a track called **Beginning by El Huervo** …which plays this calm, catchy track in my apartment.

" _Come on man, I know you're having a rough day there but look at the bright side. We lived to tell the tale from our absurd battles against the Soviets and not eating MREs or other crap lying in the jungle during our stay in Hawaii."_ Yeah, but that's warfare. This is personal welfare I'm dealing with. I can't cope with society during the shit I went through man.

To be frank, I feel something violent growing inside me and I don't like it at all…

Telling him of my problem, Beard consolidate my mentality and comforted me that **time heals all wounds,** which those very words gave me the strength to continue on living.

Telling him that I might reconsider his words. We continue on about the photos. Forgetting to send him a copy of mine.

" _So, you remember that photo we talked about, from Hawaii right?"_ Yeah man! But I don't think that the photo shop wouldn't open till tomorrow which sort of sucks.

Talking to him of the delay in our photos, he told me it's okay and that I have enough time in this world.

Then something happened over to Beard's place, a commotion he said…I have a feeling that something will go wrong real soon.

 _ **Enhance his soul to excel faster, it might save him.**_

" _Look, there seems to be something going on outside my shop. I'm gonna' go have look, okay?"_ Sure man…sure.

Waiting for him for seconds…then minutes…I heard the phone line was then called off from the other side.

Suddenly, the music stopped playing.

Beard? Beard?!

What the hell happened to him? Why isn't he responding? Why there's an explosion went off near him?

Dialing up the phone again, he didn't call. Dialing up again, he didn't call!

Tears welling up in my eyes, please don't tell me his dead. This isn't happening.

 _ **Shit! He's going in cardiac arrest!**_

My vision felt broken…shades of yellow…please don't tell me he's dead!

Crying and trying to get his signal as I tightly clinch onto my photo where my tears fell onto the picture…he didn't respond.

Struggling to call him again if he's okay, I heard my T.V beeped and I look up to see an emergency broadcast came up as it immediately showed the news…

Please don't tell me…

" _Attention Citizens! We got reports that a nuclear strike happened in San Francisco when a nuclear bomb set off near the surrounding towns. The Survivors we're rescued, but close proximity to the explosion, the residents near the nuclear distance didn't survive to do high radiation levels."_

As the News broadcast showed a nuclear cloud on the screen…everything inside me felt shattered.

No.

" _We got confirmation that the Soviets release the nuclear bomb in retaliation of retaking Hawaii. The president has the say-"_

Getting up and rushing to the T.V of what I exactly seeing. I saw the mushroom cloud engulfing San Francisco. My grief consumed me and something malicious growing inside…

Staring at the T.V, I saw something red in my eyes as I have felt this urge to kill!

THOSE COMMIE BASTARDS WILL PAY!

Gripping tight onto my photo…I'll avenge him, I'll avenge him and kill ALL THOSE **GODDAMN FUCKING RUSSIANS WHO WIPED OUT MILLIONS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!**

 _ **Stabilized him and splice the soul now! For Christ sake, restrain his ass!**_

Rage…it's what I can only feel. No bliss or sorrow…only anger.

* * *

 _ **[*Pzzttztt!*]**_

Suddenly sitting on the couch and receiving this mysterious petition that was in my doorstep. This strange document talks about of fighting against those commie pinkos' within our American soil. As this organization I'm joining is called the 50 Blessings.

Oddly…I heard whispers of those bastards dying like I did this before…like this already happened before.

No matter what, I sign my name and the name itself is blurred from my eyes that I can't read it.

No matter what, I sign it anyways to express my hate towards those Goddamn Commies in our city. To bring my vengeance of what they did!

Signing my name…I waited and saw haze of static covering my eyes.

* * *

 _ **[*pzzzttt*]**_

 _[April 3rd, 1989 Miami-Florida]_

Opening my eyes to hear a malicious screech ringing into my ears that sounded a lot like static, I was in my bed sleeping till I heard that ring.

 _ **The soul is now stable, might see delusions from tempering with the yellow spectrum. Let's hurry before he starts losing it again.**_

Getting up and only in my shorts, I look down to see my chest have sewed holes in my skin.

How in the earth did I get them?

Wondering of how or why my chest is sewed up in the first place like I had a recent surgery here. I shrug to myself seeing it's pointless, as I got up and dressed myself in my signature jacket and my jeans.

 ***Ring!***

Heard the phone call ringing within my apartment from a mysterious caller, I forget of what I was thinking before and wanting to find who's the caller in my living room?

For some weird reason when I heard the ring, everywhere around me is all bloody red whenever I heard that ringing cries…

Walking out of my bedroom to pick up the call at the corner of my apartment, I was then got barrage with black n' white static covering my eyes and hearing that dreadful screeching in my ears.

For a brief second, when I rubbed my eyes if I was going delusional here, I swear. For a brief second, I thought I saw heaps of bloody bodies lying everywhere on my floor…saw most of them wearing white suits, their insides torn apart, their skulls crushed.

When I blink my eyes again, all of them instantly disappeared in my room and the static stopped.

It felt strange…where did the piles of bodies came from and why do they all look so familiar?

Continue walking towards the corner of my apartment, I saw the phone rang on the table of its bulky, gray appearance.

Picking up the phone to know of who is this anonymous caller that's calling me. I heard this.

 _ **Alright, make the soul Full Metal penetrative and heighten his reflexes to the max that time itself almost looks like it seems to stop.**_

" _Hi, this is 'Tim' at the bakery. The cookies that you ordered should be delivered by now."_

Hearing this…'Tim' person, my mind felt a condescending rage fueling my mind and wanting to murder someone.

" _A list of ingredients are included…make sure that you read them carefully!" *Click*_

…

…

…I think I'm going to take a walk.

Stepping out of my apartment and only felt my rage boiling my blood. I open the front door that leads to the outside…I felt something hit my foot.

Looking down…I saw a box near to my front door.

As curiosity won me over, I grabbed open the box to reveal a feathery, plastic chicken mask with all of its white feathers intact, red rubbery crown, and a solid, yellow cone like peak…it gives me this menacing vibe whenever I stare at it.

Turning to see the note near the mask…it's the list of the ingredients I should do.

Ingredients of how to make a red pig squeal for me…

 _ **Alright we're done here. Depending on his personality change, his semblance might change dramatically as well depending on his mental state he's in. Before, his mind tangled and instable, conflicting with the other personalities he has. Now, he's functioning correctly and the spectrum is segregated.**_

Picking my mask from the box and the note, the note instructed me.

" _The target is a briefcase. Discretion is of essence. Leave target at point F-32, inside the dumpster. Failure is not an option. We'll be watching you."_

 _ **Hope those goddamn Janitors are please now because this was way too tedious to fix him up.**_

Walking out my room and picking up my mask. I only see blood-

* * *

 **[*PZZTZZZZT*]**

 **[December 28th, 1991, 16:40-Florida, Miami]**

Rubbing my eyes…I'm suddenly in a prison cell…how did I get here and how did this happened?

Conjecture of how I got here in the first place and rubbing my hands to warm myself of this cold prison cell I'm in…how do I get into prison? Did I do something wrong?

 _"Kill me!"_ What was that?!

Looking around, there was no one there...

Strange...for a second, I thought the floor turn into pile of corpses of my enemies…begging me to kill them.

Heard the steel door creak in front of me, I look up who disturb…what the HELL?!

Looking up, there was this security guard that has an overly large Owl head for a head with its glowing yellow eyes staring at me with killer intent. Brown feathers fluster with rage and its peak ready to rip my flesh apart.

What the fuck did it do to Beard?!

" **I FUCKING FOUND YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!"** The Owl suddenly charge at me and its glowing yellow eyes squint in rage. As it tackled me to the wall real hard and pressing me to the cement harshly. I felt its ruthlessness, an urge that it wants to kill me...staring at me in disgust.

What the hell is going?! Who the hell is this thing?!

As the Owl's left hand strangling me with malevolent intent, I saw pure drench of bloody red covering my vision as I felt its utmost rage within him. It's body shakes violently and I felt its grip tighten around my neck as I can't breath from his grasp!

 **"YOU AREN'T A NICE PERSON AREN'T YOU?! YOU'LL DIE HERE WITH ME!"** When it about to throw its fist right to my face with viscous brutality, I heard something beeping in this room.

...

...saving me.

 _ ***RING!*  
*RING!***_

 ***RING!***

 _ **"This is the point where you conceived me. You horrid monster."**_

* * *

Jolted my eyes and immediately raise body out from my bed, I felt a surge of panic and adrenaline pumping through my veins of that…dream.

Felt beads of sweat crawling on my skin. I turn to the source that's making the ringing to see my Scroll is going off. Possibility that someone is calling me…and I think I know who it is.

Picking up and checking the Caller's I.D, It's Velvet.

Velvet, thank God you call. The loneliness here is making me crazy and having these frequent strange dreams is really hurting my psyche!

Immediately calling Velvet if she's okay back at Beacon, I heard Velvet's voice from the other side of the Scroll.

" _Jacket, are you okay because you didn't call me for days?"_ Wait a minute…I was out how long? How could that happen?

" _*Skreek!*_ I'm, I'm, I'M alrIGht Vel **Vet…** I was busy." Playing the recorder near to the Scroll in order for her to hear me, Velvet even got more worried of me.

" _Jacket, I'm serious here mate. You didn't call me for five days. You weren't there in your apartment when I was visiting you. I'm really worried of your mental health and your well-being Jacket. I will always be there for you and I will always help you with your problems. You can count on us Jacket…just please; reconsider of what you're doing! It might kill you!"_

Hearing her words, it hit me hard and made me really rethink I was doing.

" _Just please hear me out of what you're doing. Just please stop! I don't want to lose someone like you. You're really nice, you're kind, and you're compassionate like a closer brother to me. You're someone I can count on. You look like you won't harm a fly at all. You save me from my worst dire moments. You look at me like a normal person than by my looks."_

These very last words made me reconsider of what I'm doing.

" _Just please. Stop of what you're doing! I love you as a brother Jacket! I don't want to lose you!"_

…

…

I…I will Velvet. I will try to stop of what I'm doing. Even though I don't know what I did or the Payday crew that I so deeply count on. I will try to stop; I will try to stop this…evil that's crawling within me.

" _*Skreek!*_ I will stOP _what_ I'm Doi **n** g Velv **et**. I-I-I will TrY mY Best and I'Ll promise your words."

Promising to her that I will try to stop, I think I heard Velvet crying in joy and relief that I won't do anything bad.

" _Thank you Jacket…thank you. Please, don't hurt yourself. I might come by to your place to see you after my missions. So…see yeah Jacket and I might come by to your place soon. By the way, I'm doing an elite mission the second time Jacket. Isn't that cool!?"_

Hearing she got excited of her new found life in Beacon…I felt…so relived. I felt the tranquility deep inside of me and I see deep shades of blue everywhere in my bedroom.

As she left, the feeling of enlightenment then passed when I heard my Scroll ring again.

Looking down, I saw Roy's caller I.D on the Scroll.

I wonder why he's calling me?

Accepted his call and might ask him that I might quit since I don't want to betray Velvet's trust. I heard him from the other side of his Scroll.

" _Yo Jacket…sorry of what happen back there, it's best not to explain of what happen to you since it's…well not pleasant at all."_ Hearing Roy's apologetic voice as he knows what happen. I want to know of exactly happen to me.

" _*Skreek!*_ ROY WhaT HA-hap-pen BacK there? I WA **N** T to KNOW!" Hearing my demand, Roy simply and honestly answered me.

" _You got shot seven times in the chest Jacket."_ Oh…that's explained of why I'm out for five days.

That doesn't matter now, I just want to quit and hearing of what happen to me…I think it's the right time and a perfect justification to leave.

" _Yeah, as you know what happen to yourself, I know you want to leave. That's fine with us and all. But you can visit us at any time or help us during dire situation. You hear me brother?"_ Hearing him and the Payday crew accepted my request of leaving their gang, knowing I got shot seven times in the chest. I think my retirement is required now.

" _*SKreek!* RoY, I reconsider do qu_ it since I got Shot **Se** VEN tiMe IN the chest…can I LEAve?"

" _Sure man, but you can join us at any time as you please since you did a lot of favors for us. Also, you can still do some more favors for us. In return, we might help you out if things go…bad since you're affiliated with us and making you an easy target for our enemies. So give us a call if that happens."_

Hearing the details if I needed help. The Payday will back me up if a fight broke out.

" _Also, can you come to the M.C club back at the Frankie Fridays? We need you to deal with a certain person that isn't talking. I think he can cooperate with us if you're present near him. That'll be your last assignment. There's a lot of horrid monsters in this world you know? Both literal and figuratively."_ Sure…I guess?

Hearing Roy hang up on me, I exited my phone and I look at the time.

Its 8:00 PM, Saturday…damn, I was out that long?

 _Horrid Monster?..._ Where did I hear that before?

* * *

 **[8:25 PM-Bullhead]**

As tears of joy spilling out of my eyes to hear that Jacket is indeed alive and he's 'talking' to me. I'm so glad he wouldn't do any illegal things anymore. As I'm deeply concern of his mental state and his social health he needs direly.

I was within the Bullhead with my teammates, I saw Coco, Yats', and Fox staring at me in interest and joy that I'm happy again.

"See, I told you Jacket will call you eventually Velvet." Turning to Coco where her eyes hid behind those sunglasses, she congratulates me of Jacket's return as she gave me a very warm smile.

Thank Dust he wouldn't do anything bad that would cause harm to him.

* * *

 **[8:31 PM-Vale, Police Department]**

Sipping on my mug of coffee and looking through my own reports that I wouldn't share with any of my fellow co-workers, knowing half of them are corrupted... _especially_ with the Police chief. I know who Vincent is, an honest looking cop at the outside of his skin...but deep inside, he's clearly corrupted to the core when this…Noire figure somehow got inside the police department, possibly bribery, pop inside his office. Offering him something that I clearly don't like which sounded like a deal with the devil.

I was minded my own damn business during that time…but when she came here. It raises red flags that something is wrong here, so I stalked her.

Following her, she went to Vincent office and well…she corrupted Vincent with an offer that doesn't suit me well, end of story.

Great, another corrupted cop to deal with and I'm really getting tired of this corruption I'm facing than getting real justice here.

Even though I finally realized that I'm the Mutilator back I'm Miami, it doesn't change here as this place...is real bad on dealing with corruption. REALLY bad on dealing with them.

Knowing the Law Enforcement is too inefficient on dealing with their own domestic problems. I'll do the work for them by myself with some contacts I have who will help me out in my vigilante work. Of finding out the 50 blessings, the Russian mafia, and the now infamous Payday crew.

Possibly giving Evan's more journalist news feed for his now unstable job.

This city is now seriously flooded with corruption in the inside and I'm the only one who can clean up this fucking mess.

Oddly, when I look at this Noire person, she looks like one of the dead autopsy victims within a former Russian mafia building that used to be a Drug Cartel for the Columbines from the aftermath of the attack. I think her name is Corey if I presume correctly?

Also, now I mentioned it, in the full autopsy back in Miami. She has four deceased friends whom have military background including her. As they fought on retaking back Hawaii from the Soviets.

Of how they died? Let me list their deaths: Tony, killed by me. Mark, died by fetal head wound from a blunt object which evidence from a bloody golf club. Alex and Ash, died by headshots.

Deliberate and quick, that's how all of them died.

Strange, seeing the strange circumstances we're in that Evan Wright is alive with his family, in some extension, even me. The mask Rooster killer is back, the 50 Blessings and the Russians are back at the streets, and coincidentally, an influence Miami styled bar is open in the Commercial district. It's widely clear that these five are indeed alive.

I was tempted to hunt them down and kill everyone in the bar by myself to know where the 50 Blessings are at. But inside my gut, it's telling they're not the real 50 Blessings but merely proxies to them as they don't have any real info of where they are or what they're doing.

Well…hope Vincent knows what he's doing or else he'll simply screw himself over of a simple, small bad decision he made that I don't recommend him to do.

Beforehand, better to call Evan and my contacts with me to find these damn secret organizations within the shady underworld that always cover their tracks with ease.

* * *

 **[8:59 PM-Unknown Location]**

Dear Monty Oum. This fucking human is resilient as hell!

As me, Katze, and Hund torturing this wretched little human who's tied up in a metal chair within this dark room we're in that only one functioning light-bulb is hovering over him. We're trying to break his human soul and determination so he can spill it out for us!

We did all sorts of torture methods the Payday crew taught us. Waterboarding as we place a white piece of cloth over his face and pour water at his stupid face, heard him gurgling to death but isn't deterred of letting go of his secrets.

We tried to electrocute him as his nipples are fried and burned; unfortunately, it wasn't enough to make him afraid for his own life.

We tried to skin him alive with some of flesh missing like his tights, shoulders, and his back but he's still not indulged to cooperate with us!

"Tell us already you piece of shit!" Slamming my fist right at his fucking nose, blood splattered across his nostrils of his already broken nose.

I punch the fuck out of him twelve times already, electrocute him as he's showing burn flesh right his fried nipples, drown him to death and semi-skin him to death but he still remain silent of our entire session.

" _Fiuck yov pieze ov zhit!"_ As he tiredly yelled at us and trying to breathe through at his broken nose. He's really starting to piss me off!

I would let Katze torture his ass but that's way too cruel from me. I will let her do the dirty work if this takes way too long and wasting our time here.

"Hund, give me the damn pilers and a hammer already!" Shouting at Hund to give my torture weapons of my choice, Hund nodded and scuttle over to the table that holds all types of _enhance_ interrogating tools.

This guy is seriously starting to get on my nerves!

* * *

 **Well that's that.**

 **So, I watch part 4, of Volume 3, I felt rather disappointed on Coco as she isn't the badass of what I thought of she would be. As she got her ass handed by Emerald and Mercury.**

 **So** **furthermore, I uploaded this image from 'Hiya-K' in Deviant Art as her's or he's artwork is pretty rad. Pretty much kudos to you Hiya-K.**

 **In the end, more grammar and error fixes.**


End file.
